Konoha's Silver Reaper
by Baron Bones
Summary: Daimo was the strongest man in the world. No one could compete with him in terms of raw strength, but when it came time to protect what he cared about, he lost. The worst part was that he couldn't even land a hit on his opponent, she completely outclassed because of one thing... speed. In his next life he vowed that he would dominate everyone with that word, speed.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Flashback if need be'**

This is going to be about a pretty OP character, if you don't like those kinds of things, leave, you won't enjoy this. This is also more for me to keep track of my daydreams than pleasing an audience so there's that.

**Chapter 1**

On a random planet in some random galaxy. There was a man and a woman, the man lay bloody and on the ground, the woman standing a couple of feet away with a haughty look on her face. The woman spoke up "How does it feel Daimo, to finally lose to someone. Congratulations you became the strongest man in the world, no one can rival your strength, but now your dying because you are waaaaay to slow." Daimo refuted through a gurgle of blood "Haha, I guess you're right all of this strength is kind of pointless if I can't hit you with it. I could probably kill you with one finger, but look at who's dying." "Eh, maybe. But you couldn't because the only thing that reigns supreme under the heavens is speed. Guess it's finally time for the Silva dynasty to end" the woman exasperated. Daimo wanted to say more but the light started to slowly fade from from his eyes.

"**Welcome demi-god"**

"What? Who's there?"

"**Me? I am an actual god who was wondering if you would like to be reincarnated?"**

"An actual god?! I didn't think anyone could reach that level I was already the stronge..second strongest in my world and there was no way to get stronger."

"**Stop chatting me up and answer the question."**

'Hmm, should I take up his offer. I don't think I'm ready to die yet, I do oh so love to fight' "Sure I'll take a second chance at life."

"**Good, I'll be sending you into the world of ninjas."**

"Wait..LIKE NARUTO? THAT UNIVERSE ACTUALLY EXISTS?!"

"**Yes it does and I want to see what you can do it and just how bad you can shake things up for my enjoyment."**

"Very interesting. I would also like to fight all of the strong people in the naruto universe."

"**Well then goodbye! Have fun."**

**You are being reincarnated please wait a moment…**

**You will not be given the powers of the gamer but you will be able to choose your attributes now.**

**Please enter your first name.**

"Daimo"

**Choose the time period to be born in:**

**First Shinobi World War**

**Second Shinobi World War**

**Third Shinobi World War**

**During The Kyuubi Attack**

**Fourth Shinobi World War**

"Of course during the Kyuubi attack"

**What village would you like to be born in:**

"Let's go with Konoha, the one I know the most about"

**Choose your primary attribute:**

**Strength- Be born with amazing natural strength and have more success with strength based techniques**

**Speed- Be born with amazing natural speed and have more success with speed based techniques**

**Defense- Be born with amazing body strength which allows you to tank hits more effectively and have more success with defensive techniques**

**Chakra Specialist- Be born with monstrous chakra reserves like an Uzumaki** **and have more success with techniques that require a lot of chakra**

'Very interesting choices. Strength is out of the question since I've tried that and look how that turned out. Defense is pretty useless in the narutoverse since anything can easily be overpowered by an even stronger jutsu, like Madara's meteor. Having a monstrous amount of chakra would be very nice but not completely necessary to become a stronger ninja. Perfect examples are Minato Namikaze and Kisame, who got the nickname "Tailless Beast" from Samehada,mmmm Samehada, I've always wanted that sword, but that's off topic. So speed is obviously the best option, speed reigns supreme huh.' "I choose speed."

**Choose your primary chakra nature(s):Fire/Water/Lightning/Earth/Wind, 1 nature is 150% affinity, 2 natures are 100% affinity each and the possibility of a kekkei genkai(bloodline limit), 3 natures are 50% affinity for each and a slim chance of a kekkei tota:**

'Very interesting if it was a guarantee I would probably choose two or three natures for the bloodline limits but my luck isn't that great. I wonder what perks I would get for having over 100% affinity with an element. It would probably allow me to reduce chakra consumption with that nature and have an easier time creating jutsus.' "I'll take one nature affinity of lightning!"

**Choose your background:**

**Hyuuga- You will have the caged bird seal put onto you and be forced to serve the main family**

**Uchiha- You will have to somehow survive the massacre in seven years**

**Uzumaki- You will be brothers with Naruto and will have the yin side of the Kyuubi**

**Nara**

**Yamanaka**

**Akimichi**

**Inuzuka**

**Aburame**

**Hatake**

**Orphan**

'Eesh what is up with some of those conditions are ridiculous. The caged bird seal is a no go, I don't want to have my ninja life ended before it begins. The sharingan would've been nice to have but trying to fight Itachi, FUCKING ITACHI, at seven would be absolutely impossible! I also don't wanna deal with the nine tails, I have plans that require a crazy amount of chakra control. All of the other clans are honestly pretty useless besides high expectations and strict monitoring. I could probably come up with new and interesting ways to use their powers but I already have a plan and don't have time to waste.' "Orphan please."

**Life Builder has been completed**

'The first thing I feel in my next life is fear, pure and overwhelming fear... I see this is the Kyuubi and how much negative emotion it gives off.' Daimo was inside of a crushed house where a supporting beam over him protected him from debris. He was just small enough that the beam couldn't crush him. 'I must have inhabited the body of a baby that died from this primal fear.' After around an hour and half Daimo heard the house around him being moved and being picked up by some random shinobi. "Hey guys I've got another one! Someone put him with the other survivors!"

The hokage was going through all of the paperwork that seems to come out of nowhere. Right now he was looking at all of the new orphans that the village would have to take care of, a certain silver haired child catching his attention in the photos. It was the only child not crying and with a pretty calm disposition. 'Huh, what a weird kid. The only other kids I've seen with a disposition like that were Itachi, Orochimaru, and Minato. So we probably have a super genius, but I wonder if he will hurt or help Konoha.' The Hokage then spoke out loud "Keep an eye on this Daimo kid and Naruto, I need to see how they will react to the village. Just make sure they aren't majorly opposed to the village."

4 years later

At the orphanage, with Daimo. 'It's been a long enough wait, but I think my body has matured enough for me to handle and use chakra.' Daimo ran outside and bolted towards a tree. He was going to start learning the leaf sticking chakra exercise. 'My plan to become the fastest ninja to ever exist starts today.' But before he could get to the tree there was an orange blur that flew across his line of vision. CRASH. Both bodies tumbled for a while before getting up and staring at each other. Reflected in Daimo's eyes was a blonde haired boy in an orange jumpsuit with whiskers on his face. Then the boy spoke up "Man you move fast! How do you move like that?!" It then registered to Daimo that he was so excited that he took off at superhuman speeds. "Sorry about that, I was just really excited" Daimo exclaimed. "It's alright," the blonde then put his hand out for a handshake "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the hokage!" Daimo didn't knock him for his dream, instead he returned with his own, "I'm Daimo and I'm going to be the fastest ninja to ever exist!" Naruto was shocked to say the least, this was the first person not to rebuke his dream and even replied with his own. Naruto was very ecstatic to meet someone who was just as enthusiastic as he was about a dream. Naruto spoke "Hey, do you want to play sometime?!" Daimo responded in a contemplative tone "I don't really have time to play, but I am going to be running every afternoon to build my stamina. So if you want we can run together and play ninja." "That sounds like fun! I'm in, believe it!" Naruto screamed, happy to have made a friend. They then went their separate ways, Daimo went over to the tree and plucked his leaf.

On his way inside, Daimo ran into the caretaker of the orphanage who looked at him with a scary glare. The caretaker was an older woman, old enough to have wrinkles on the edges of her eyes, but not so old as to have sagging cheeks. She spoke to Daimo in a very demanding tone "You better stay away from that blonde haired devil, nothing good will come from befriending him." Daimo knew she was talking about the Kyuubi inside of Naruto, but as a four year old he wouldn't have that much knowledge, "Awe what? He's a nice person and I want to be friends with him. I won't stop just because you say so." The caretaker was livid that one of her kids dared to talk back to her, "You better stay away from him or your life is going to become a living hell. And THAT'S FINAL!" Daimo being the ambitious man that he is, just decided to ignore her and walked to his room. She can't really do much to him anyway. She can't kick him out since only her higher-ups could do that and that would have to pass by the hokage. The most she could do is break the law and invite some civilians to come beat him up, which he wasn't very worried about. He was born with superhuman speed and could probably match up with a mid ranked gennin right now. He would kill those civilians in a blink of an eye and call it self defense.

Daimo went up to his room and sat cross legged on the floor, he had been practicing his meditation for three years to make sure he was ready to sense chakra. He calmed himself down and started to breathe in a slow, but continuous rhythm. Daimo cleared his thoughts and only thought of one thing; to sense the power of whatever is flowing through him, the power that flows through everything. After a couple of minutes Daimo felt the flow of chakra moving through him and its circulation. Growing curious Daimo spread his senses outward to see if he could feel the chakra in the air. Not surprisingly, he could, but what shocked him and almost threw him out of meditation, was another power that he could sense in the air.

It was a lot stronger than normal chakra and had a certain feel to it that he could not pinpoint at the moment. After a while, everything started to fall into place. This energy had a more grounded feeling, as if it was one with nature, a natural chakra one might call it….. 'WAIT A DAMN MINUTE, THIS IS NATURAL ENERGY!' Yes, what Daimo was sensing is in fact, natural energy. This was too much of a shock for him and kicked him out of his meditation, he needed to control his swirling thoughts for a moment. 'Why can I naturally sense natural energy? This is the energy that people that train sage mode need to sense. Hmmm, think Daimo, slow down and think.

The people I know that could sense natural energy are Naruto,Minato,Jiraiya, Kabuto, Orochimaru and…. Hashirama! That's it! Hashirama was able to sense natural energy from the beginning, without a teacher. And it was because he was Indra's reincarnation and had monstrous chakra reserves. I don't have either of those traits, so how is it that I can sense natural energy? Wait unless there was another factor that no one took into account or maybe couldn't account for... over 100% affinity with an element. It would make a lot of sense and my situation explainable. Hashirama was the only one with a naturally occurring wood release, it doesn't make sense that it couldn't be passed down unless there was more to it. What if Hashirama was born with over 100% affinity with earth or water or both, for that matter, and it allowed him to _create_ wood style instead of being born with it. And because of that affinity and monstrous chakra reserves he could also easily enter his self created sage mode that empowered wood techniques.

So I am in the same situation except with only one element. Theoretically I should be able to create a sage mode that empowers my lightning element and allow me to take lightning farther than anyone has before. Very interesting to think about, but with my pitiful amount of chakra reserves that will have to wait. I have a plan to increase my reserves later though. First things first, back to the basics and increasing my chakra control. One step at a time you can climb to the skies.'

Daimo cleared his mind of all the distracting, interesting yes, but distracting thoughts. He focused on the chakra inside of him and trying to control it. Soon he put the leaf onto his forehead and got it to stick. It was stuck for around a few seconds before falling off. 'Not bad. Most people can't even get it to stick on the first try. Looks like I have a pretty good connection to chakra.' After a couple of more tries and finally getting it to stick Daimo almost immediately passed out from chakra exhaustion. A couple of minutes went by and Daimo woke back up. 'Welp, I know my limit now. I'll keep doing this for a while and raise my chakra control and reserves.'

Half of the day went by before Daimo found himself in front of Naruto's door. "Hey Naruto! You ready to go run!" A clunk, an "Oww," and a couple of seconds later Naruto responded, "You bet I am! Gimme a moment to get ready." Daimo responded "Alright, meet me out front." The boys met in the yard and almost immediately took off around the village. Daimo was running at about 25% of his top speed while Naruto was running at his top speed to keep up. For Daimo the point of these runs was to build up a ridiculous amount of stamina, and who better to train with the stamina monster Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto and Daimo ran an uncountable amount of laps while pretending to be real ninjas on their way to a very important and time sensitive mission. Nothing lasts forever though, except maybe Naruto's stamina, Daimo eventually reached his limit and fell to the ground with shaking legs. 'I have no idea how Rock Lee was able to train as much as he did. But if he can do it, then I can do it better, because I have to _be_ better.' "Naruto I'm gassed, let's head on home." "Okay, that was pretty fun, let's do it again sometime!" Naruto said. Daimo decided to take him up on that offer, "Haha, okay! I'll be running at the same time everyday, just join me when you want!" The two boys walked back to the orphanage and went back to their respective rooms.

Daimo went to shower and then hit the hay. Training was important, but you can only train as hard as you rest. This routine continued for 4 months. Daimo was slowly but surely acquiring better chakra control and expanding his chakra reserves. Right now was around 7 am and Daimo was meditating on his bed with a leaf stuck to his forehead. 'This almost too easy now, I could probably keep this up indefinitely. My chakra control is now good enough to have my chakra regeneration rate cover the chakra cost. It's time to take it up a notch...Daimo style.' Daimo ran outside and grabbed another leaf. Back inside Daimo put one leaf on his forehead and one on the back of his head. He had gotten a haircut so he had more of his silver hair on top than on the sides. 'I don't know why no one has ever tried this. Using more than one leaf is two times as hard and more demanding on chakra control. It will help me control chakra in a different way than tree walking will. For my plan I need to be able to control chakra all over my body simultaneously with medical precision.'

For the rest of the year Daimo continued to add more and more leaves onto his body. At the end of the year Daimo was confident that he could put leaves all over his body and hold them all in place. 'Now I'm 6 and it's time to start tree walking. I've found an abandoned training ground that was too destroyed to keep using. But luckily there is still a couple of standing trees to use.' Daimo ran over to the previous training ground three. It was this training ground that was discontinued because of an overly excited jonin teaching their genin new jutsu. Daimo started by lifting his right foot, coating it in chakra, and then putting his foot onto a tree. 'Hmm, that isn't quite enough chakra, let's up it a bit.' He then slowly lifted his other foot off of the ground to see if he starts to slide or not. His right foot slowly slid down until he added enough chakra to make it stick. Daimo then took his left foot and also stuck it onto the tree. 'This isn't too hard after pushing my chakra control to its limits with the leaf sticking exercise' After his normal half a day of training Daimo could easily run up and down the tree along with hanging upside down. Daimo then went to start his daily running with Naruto. While running Daimo was thinking to himself, 'It's a little too early start water walking, I don't want to just be able to do the exercises, I want to perfect them like any amazing ninja. I've got an idea! I'm going to go get some oil and coat the tree with it. The more slippery I make the tree the easier it will be to transition to water walking.'

2 years later

Daimo had continued running everyday for the past two years, raising his base speed and endurance way past what it was before. As a result, Naruto also became faster than what he was in the original canon. Daimo had also mastered tree walking and water walking, he had made water walking harder by using his chakra to create waves inside of a pond and practiced running on top. Tonight was most of the 8 year old's birthdays since they were found during the Kyuubi attack. Daimo was waiting in front of the orphanage for Naruto to come back, but was getting worried since he was late.

After half an hour Daimo decided to go look for Naruto, he took off at around low chunin speeds and looked around the village. He ended up stumbling upon an alleyway with screaming. 'That voice is familiar..Oh NO!' Daimo ran inside the alley and found a bunch of civilians and one genin surrounding Naruto and beating him with bats, dull kunais for extra pain, and wooden planks with nails embedded. The genin was even using a sharpened kunai to cut into Naruto's forehead trying to brand him as a demon. Naruto screamed in pain "Why are you doing this?! Please stop! Caretaker Please Stop Them!" Daimo turned towards the corner where he found the orphanage caretaker smoking a cigarette with a smirk on her face. Daimo had enough, these people were scum and it was time to clean house.

Daimo ran towards the genin, before he could even react Daimo grabbed the hand with the kunai and shoved towards the genin's throat. Shocked and without enough time the genin could only watch as his own kunai pierced his adam's apple and the hilt buried itself beneath his vision. Daimo ripped the kunai out as blood dyed his face red. The sound of a cigarette hitting the ground and a scream "MURDERER, YOU FILTHY DEMON!" There was a brief pause in all of the action and all of the civilians slowly turned the blood stained Daimo. "This kid must be possessed by the demon, it is our job as citizens of Konoha to beat the demon out of him." Daimo, who was unfazed spoke up, "Really now? As I see it all of you have attacked an innocent Konoha citizen, making you all traitors to the village. That is punishable by death." One man spoke up "Tough talk for a little- agh." There was a blur of motion and all of a sudden every civilian had a bloody line across their throats. A collective 'Thump' and then the sounds of footsteps across rooftops.

The commotion had alerted the ANBU in the area and they were now rushing over, but when they arrived they were shocked. It's quite hard to shock a professionally trained ninja, but an eight year old kid standing in a pile of bodies with a bloodied kunai was new to them. The caretaker spoke up in fear "He did it! He's a monster, kill him!" But the ANBU had resumed normalcy, they knew that there was more than meets the eye here. A couple of ANBU took care of the bodies while one stood in front of the three witnesses, "Wait here for a moment we will need you to help us figure out what happened here. Number 3 go report to the hokage."

The hokage was looking over the report in front of him and then scanned the three people in front of him. 'What an odd combination' the hokage thought 'two 8 year olds and an older woman. If this was a newly promoted ninja team sure, but this about the murder of 9 civilians and 1 genin.' "So orphanage caretaker tell me what you think happened first." The caretaker spoke "Well the de-" she stopped when she got an angry glare from the hokage, "blonde boy was going on a rant about how he was going to kill us all and wipe out Konoha when a group of us decided it was our job to protect the village, but before we could stop the blonde the silver haired brat came out of nowhere and ambushed us. He killed everyone and if the guards didn't show up fast enough I feared I would've joined them." The hokage looked carefully at the woman with a blank facial expression but on the inside 'That explanation smells of bullshit, but I'm quite curious about the other sides of the story.' "Naruto give me your version." Naruto nervously spoke up "Yes grandpa. I was outside after playing with Daimo when I was taken by a big group and the caretaker. They..they.. did awful things to me. And then Daimo showed up and they all died." The hokage had quite an angry look his face just thinking about what they did to Naruto just because he was the jinchuriki of the nine tails. "Last but not least, Daimo, was it? Tell me your side of the story.

Daimo, like a practiced ninja said, "I was running around the village looking for Naruto until I came across him being beaten and battered in an alley. I ran in took out the unaware genin first and then continued to take out the rest of the traitors." The hokage became interested in a word of that sentence, "Traitors? And how is that?" Daimo calmly responded "Anyone who is a citizen of Konoha that attacks another with malicious intent is considered a traitor." The hokage thought about it for a minute then nodded his head in agreement. 'In that kind of situation a person would be considered a traitor and punished by death. This kid is very smart and could be a perfect inheritor to the will of fire.' "Lock her up and tell the civilian council there is no need for a trial since this woman is now an E rank traitor." The woman was scared out of her mind but before she could say anything an ANBU grabbed her and disappeared. Then the hokage took a look at the two boys, "Come on you two let's go grab some ramen for your birthday." Naruto was immediately excited "Ramen?! Let's go Daimoooooo!"

While Naruto was scooping down his 6th bowl of ramen, the hokage struck up a conversation with Daimo. "So tell me Daimo will you be joining the academy this year like Naruto?" Daimo was a little surprised that the hokage cared enough to ask him. 'I must have gotten on his radar. This could be a really good thing or a disaster. But it will help further my plans.' "Yes I will sir hokage." "Good, good. I hope to see you flourish. It seems like you already have a pretty good set of skills for a recruit. But there is one more thing, it may have been unsanctioned but you have technically completed a mission for the village. That in itself deserves a reward. I've decided that you and Naruto will get your own neighboring apartments as recompense. I will also allow you, Daimo, to request something from me for killing a traitorous genin." Daimo was in one word, ecstatic. 'This is great, I can get a head start on my plan and even surpass everyone my age. I can't ask for too much, I am only 8 years old after all. Let's see here..the flying thunder god is out of the question as an S-Ranked jutsu, I'll have to get that later. The only thing I need though would be something to increase my speed.

What can I use and practice right now...my best bet is probably the Body Flicker technique. It's a common jutsu that most people can learn and Shisui has already set a precedent of how great the jutsu can be.' "Umm, I read this book about a Konoha shinobi named Shisui and he was really good with a certain jutsu. I would like to learn the Body Flicker technique, is that possible?" The third's eyes narrowed a little before becoming indifferent, 'interesting looks like I underestimated his genius a little. I like him though ambitious but knowing his limits. The Body Flicker is a technique that almost all ninjas have access to, but if he mentioned Shisui… he must have the thought to take this technique to the next level.' "It's a little early for you to start learning jutsu like that, so how about instead I reward you with a couple of chakra control exercises and if in two years I feel you're ready I'll allow you to learn it." Daimo thought about the offer, 'That's a lot of wasted time, I understand his concern though, who thinks an 8 year old kid has enough control to learn that technique.' "I'll take you up on that offer, but since I'll have to wait, can I get some books about fuinjutsu (the art of seals) to tide me over." 'I'll need to become an amazing seal master if I want to eventually master the flying thunder god.' The third mulled over the idea for a moment before agreeing. The next day a bunch of books were delivered to Daimo's brand new apartment. 'Looks like I'll have enough to read for the next four years of this boring academy.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Naruto hurry up and wake up or you'll be late for the first day of the academy!" Daimo shouted outside of Naruto's door. "Huh! I'm up, I'm up. Let's go!" Naruto bolted out of the door with drool stains still on his mouth. Daimo easily caught up as they ran to the academy. Daimo was wearing a simple black tee shirt with black cargo pants and black sandals. The black really helped to accentuate his silver hair and eyes.

They made it just in time to line up and hear the hokage give his big speech about the will of fire and blah,blah,blah. Naruto got distracted and walked off somewhere, while Daimo continued to the classroom. He walked in and saw most of the Konoha 9. What caught his eye was a certain brooding Uchiha surrounded by fangirls. 'I always disliked Sasuke. The man whored himself out for power and whined like a little baby when he couldn't win a fight. Like man up and earn your power yourself.' Daimo found an open seat in the middle of the classroom and took his seat. He attracted a few stares because of his hair and eye color, but ignored it and sat down. He would make friends if people acted friendly to him, but he wasn't interested in wasting time becoming a people person.

Then the man who would be teaching them for the next 4 years walked in. "Hello class I am Iruka and will be teachi-" "Am I on time?!" an orange blur swung open the door and ran in. Iruka spoke up "No, you are not, hurry up and take a seat and don't interrupt me again." Naruto obediently took the last open seat while waving at Daimo, the latter facepalmed in embarrassment at having such a friend. "Now then let us continue. We'll start with….." 'A bunch of boring stuff. Good thing I had already read all of the boring course material before this.' So Daimo took out one of his new fuinjutsu books to read for the duration of the class. 'I only need to pay attention during the ninjutsu and taijutsu parts of the material.'

"Okay class, that's enough history for today. Today is a special day for you all. Today we will test you on certain ninja skills to find your baseline and what you need to work on. Follow me outside to the training ground, first we will test you on how well you throw kunai and shuriken. Don't worry if you don't know how to throw them, just give it your best shot. You never know, you might be naturally gifted with kunai or shuriken throwing." The class quickly followed Iruka outside, excited to be able to learn something about being a ninja. "Alright who wants to go first?" Iruka said. "I'll go first. No one will be able to beat me anyway, might as well get it out of the way." "Okay Sasuke, you're up first then." Sasuke grabbed the kunai and shuriken then through them all in rapid succession, unlike an untrained ninja. All of them hit a bullseye except one which was just outside of it. Iruka was quite surprised "Wow! Almost a perfect score already Sasuke." "Heh, I wasn't even really trying, like an Uchiha couldn't get all bullseyes," Sasuke proclaimed. The way he spoke and acted was very annoying to Daimo, 'Gahd, he's so arrogant. Take a step back and admire the world why don't ya.' "Alright, next up will be Shino." Other students went up and tried their luck, the closest was Shino who missed 6 bullseyes. Naruto unfortunately missed the target entirely. "Daimo you're up."

Daimo grabbed the 10 weapons, 'I would really like to knock that bastard down a peg, but I haven't trained in throwing these yet. I'll have to train enough to get all 10 after this.' Daimo threw all of the weapons in a blur of motion. Even Iruka barely caught 8 throws 'What the hell, this kid is insanely fast.' Iruka looked up and saw that Daimo had gotten 6 in the bullseye. "Not bad at all Daimo, just a little bit more to go." Daimo was having mixed feelings about the whole thing, 'Surprising that I can hit 6 out of 10, but all that did was put me in second place. The Uchiha is probably gonna gloat to me later about this.'

Daimo had his thoughts interrupted when Iruka started walking elsewhere. "This is the taijutsu training ground where you will learn how to fight. Any volunteers to fight first?" Sasuke raised his hand "Let's get this over with, no one can beat me anyway." Daimo immediately threw his hand up after the Uchiha 'Let's destroy this duck head's ego.' "Alrighty then, Daimo and Sasuke come up first." They walked up and stood about 5 feet away from each other.

"Begin!" Daimo and Sasuke just stood in place, each waiting for the other to rush forward. After an awkward 30 seconds Iruka spoke up, "Are you going to just stand there or fight?!" Daimo responded "Sorry teacher, I was waiting for him to attack, because if I attack first he'll lose without a chance to show you his baseline." The Uchiha was furious at that statement. Someone dared to look down on an Uchiha, on him? "Heh, you're one to talk...second place." 'And there it is I knew it was coming, just didn't expect it so soon,' "Alright fine then. I'm starting, you better be careful duck head." Daimo ran behind Sasuke, a little surprised that the Uchiha, "so called prodigy," still has not reacted. Daimo grabbed him by the collar and chucked him out of bounds.

A couple of seconds earlier: Sasuke was ready for second place to make his move when all of a sudden he disappeared. 'What? What technique is this; where did he go?' He had the last question answered when he felt a tug on his neck. The next thing he knew, he was rolling on the ground getting dirt all over himself. Present: "Daimo wins!" Iruka exclaimed. Iruka was shocked that the boy's throwing speed was actually just his speed in general. Iruka thought 'That was about low chunin speed. What kind of ridiculous monster am I teaching?' Sasuke got up as fast as he could. He was appalled, how did he lose? He was supposed to be a prodigy, an Uchiha one to boot. "I demand you tell me what technique you used!" Sasuke was thinking that Daimo must know a technique that he hadn't learned yet, 'Once I learn that technique, I'll probably be twice as good as him with it. Powerful techniques can only be brought to their fullest potential by someone like me.' But Iruka ruined his fantasy, "That was no technique Sasuke, that was pure speed that he beat you with." Sasuke was shocked "What no way!" Sasuke was arrogant, yes, but he wasn't stupid. After Iruka explained the situation to him, Sasuke left the stage and went to go brood in a corner. 'Speed? That's it? Speed is useless once I unlock my sharingan so there is no need to worry about that. Actually I can probably catch up with him in speed since I am an Uchiha prodigy.'

Daimo also left the stage, but he wasn't very happy, he had something on his mind. 'I've realized a problem, speed is amazing and can leave you untouched but if you don't at least have a technique to do damage that compliments your speed, your speed becomes less effective. Hmmm… The best way to utilize my speed would be to learn an attack which either immediately kill my opponent or debilitate them after an attack. I should learn anatomy like the back of my hand. Then I can use that knowledge to strike important parts of the body with lightning chakra. Actually I can take it a step further and learn the chakra scalpel jutsu. I'll make it lightning attributed so that I can cut tendons and ligaments like the regular scalpel or electrocute neural pathways and the nervous system effectively paralyzing an opponent.'

While Daimo was thinking about this new information the battles continued and Iruka kept writing on his notepad. Eventually it was Naruto's turn but everyone had battled already. "Sasuke since you were one of the first to go, you'll be up again." "But I don't want to fight that weak bastard. Let me and Daimo fight, I've got to beat him to become the hokage," Naruto whined. Sasuke responded "Alright dead last, don't think the silver eyed bastard is better than me because he off a surprise attack." Naruto shot back "What? You lost fair and square dumbass. Fine then get up here so I can beat you." Iruka was kind of lost at what was going on, but since they were both ready to fight...whatever. "Begin!" And just like normal Naruto got the snot beat out of him, but with his endurance he kept getting back up.

Eventually Iruka had seen enough and declared the match finished. Naruto was a little triggered "What do you mean finished?! I'm just getting started!" "No, you just keep getting beat up. Sasuke could have thrown you out of bounds but he just kept toying with you." Sasuke chuckled a little bit at that last part. "Don't think I've forgot about you Sasuke, You shouldn't play around with your opponent. If you can beat them, beat them, don't play around because reinforcements might show up. You could learn a thing or two from Daimo in that regard." That got Iruka an angry glare, but Iruka wasn't worried about an 8 year old kid, even if he was an Uchiha. "Class dismissed!"

Daimo bolted to the library in a blur to pick up some books on anatomy and the human body. In the hokage's office, Iruka was giving a report on his class. "Sasuke is way too arrogant for his own good, Naruto is pitiful right now, but Daimo is pretty good." The hokage wasn't surprised at the report but Iruka's good opinion of Daimo was interesting. "So what do you think of Daimo then?" "I think he can become a great ninja, he's a little hard headed at times, but he knows what he is doing. An academy student he has low chunin speed , which I'm not even sure is him going all out. He doesn't pay attention in class, but whenever I ask him a question he knows the answer, making me believe he has learned ahead. I even caught a glimpse of what he was reading and it seemed to be about fuinjutsu, so he is constantly learning in class even if it isn't from me" Iruka replied. "Interesting, you are dismissed." "Yes sir hokage."

Classes continued as normal for 2 years. In the 2 years, Daimo had caught up to Sasuke in weapon throwing and now they were both perfect. Sasuke had still never one a spar between the two, Daimo was just to fast much to Sasuke's dissatisfaction. Daimo had also taken his chakra control to the next level by being able to form chakra threads and even send those threads through the empty space in his body without hurting himself. Today was the fateful day, this was the start of him learning the body flicker technique. He was waiting on the teacher that the hokage was supposed to send over to the abandoned training ground 3. This was Daimo's old training spot, making Daimo believe that after the night on his 8th birthday the hokage had been watching him through his little crystal ball.

Two hours later ..."Where is this teacher?! He should have been here already! I'm going to the hokage's office rig-" "Sorry I'm late." In Daimo's view was a man with silver hair, a darker shade than his, his headband covering his left eye, and a mask to cover most of his face. "Are you my new teacher?" "Yes, I am Kakashi and I will test you today," Kakashi responded. "You're late! Hurry up and teach me the body flicker already!" "Whoa, hold your horses. My orders were to test you first and see if you were ready to learn the technique. Let me see you walk on water first." Impatiently Daimo ran to the stream and jumped on top of it and ran in circles, "Good enough for ya?!" "Yea, that's enough come over here so I can ask you a few questions."

Daimo came over and stood in front of Kakashi. "Okay first question: What kind of ninja do you want to be?" Daimo scoffed and responded, "That's easy. I'm going to be the fastest ninja to have ever lived." Kakashi thought to himself, 'A speed demon huh? I don't think he'll be able to surpass teacher though.' After a series of questions about Konoha and loyalty and stuff… "Last question: You are on a very important mission with your team. One of your teammates gets injured doing his part of the mission. You have to options: go save your teammate or complete the mission. Which do you choose?" Daimo didn't even hesitate "Easy I'll do both." Kakashi's smile dropped a little, if that was even possible. "No you don't understand, it's not that easy. You don't have time to do both, choose!" Daimo responded snarkily, "No it's you who does not understand. I will become the fastest ninja of all time, the amount of time means nothing to me." Even Kakashi was caught a little off guard by that answer as evident by the widening of his eyes. 'Maybe I'm being a little harsh, he is just a little kid after all. The other questions have already decided that he can learn the jutsu,but I want to see if he is worth my mentoring. I'll go for a compromise, I only need to see his true heart.' "Okay. Then which one do you choose first since you can do both." Daimo knew what Kakashi was going for, but he also knew that he would save his friend 100% of the time. "Of course I'll save my friend first. Their in danger." Kakashi was very happy at this answer, 'Good, good. It seems the hokage didn't lie to me, this kid does have a good head on his shoulders. I kind of want to see what this so called amazing natural speed is though. Eh, I'm too lazy. I'll probably find out later.'

"I like your answer. Listen well, the body flicker technique uses chakra to enhance the body allowing a person to move at insanely high speeds. This is mostly just a transportation jutsu since using it in battle is quite hard without good chakra control." Daimo was internally dismissing the warning since he already had amazing chakra control and was working on perfecting every day. Daimo believed he was ready to start using the jutsu in battle, "Don't worry about me Kakashi, I'm going to use the body flicker as good, if not better than Shisui." "Big talk for a little man, actions speak louder than words. Here is how you overload your body with chakra…" After a couple of minutes of explaining the technique Kakashi decided to demonstrate.

Kakashi stood up straight, "Watch carefully, I'll only show you once." He then vanished in a puff of smoke and appeared behind Daimo. "Now let's see you try. The hokage has instructed me to teach you until you can do it properly." Kakashi was enough to tell Daimo the little tricks, but he would be shocked if he knew what Daimo was thinking, 'That's it?! With my chakra control this jutsu is very easy. I guess all I have to worry about is getting the jutsu up to Shisiu's level. He could disappear without a puff of smoke and even create afterimage clones because he was moving so fast. I'm so excited! This is the first step of my plan and the first speed jutsu I'm learning.' Kakashi broke his thoughts, "Now you try."

Daimo nodded and then put a serious look on his face. He protected his body with chakra and then overloaded his legs. "**Flicker!"** He pushed off of the ground as hard as he could and ran behind Kakashi. It was about 25% slower than Kakashi, but hey, he got it on the first try. Daimo was a little pissed that he did it slower than Kakashi, but Kakashi on the other hand was stunned dumb. His eyes were wide open and it would seem as if even his facemask was going to fall off. 'This kid is simply a super genius! First off he did the technique on his first try and to top it off, the kid was only a tad bit slower than him. What kind of monstrous freak is the hokage raising!? I need to go report to the hokage right now.' "Not bad kid, looks like you have it down, keep working on it, I'll catch you later."

With that Kakashi flickered to the hokage's office, "sir hokage!" The third looked up from behind a mountain of paperwork, "Kakshi? Shouldn't you be teaching Daimo how to use the body flicker?" "Sir my job is done, Daimo can already successfully do the body flicker technique." The hokage was quite stunned 'Wow! I knew he was good, but damn. Learning the body flicker technique in two hours is pretty solid…..wait a minute, I'm missing a detail somewhere.' With a shocked look slowly taking over his face the hokage said, "Wait, Kakashi when did you show up to teach him the technique?" Realizing that the hokage was starting to understand, "About 10 minutes ago sir." A clunk sounded as the hokage's pipe hit the floor, "You're telling me Daimo learned the body flicker in under ten minutes?" "Yes sir and if I may add, he will be as fast as me with it by the end of the day most likely." The hokage rushed to take out his crystal ball. Back at the training ground, 'Looks like my affinity with speed based techniques has come in handy. My flicker is now as fast as Kakashi's and it looks like by the time this year finishes I should be able to flicker without smoke and create afterimages.

A year passed in the blink of an eye, Daimo, now eleven, was sitting in his apartment. 'This year was quite eventful. I'm about as good as Shisui with the body flicker and I've practiced manipulating lightning chakra, I wanted to originally be at this point half a year ago, but between school, studying fuinjutsu, practicing chakra control, and continuing my endurance training there isn't very much time to practice the body flicker jutsu and with lightning chakra. But I made it and it is time to start the next stage of my master plan hahaMWAHHAHA...I'm not evil though, just liked the laugh.

I'm going to start creating my own original jutsu…..well not quite original, it is inspired by Kumo's raikages. I'm going to create a system of lightning style jutsus that improve my speed like their Lightning Release - Chakra Cloak. My jutsu will improve my speed but also do more than their chakra cloak. The way their cloak works is by using lightning to speed up the nervous system and muscles to move at an amazing top speed. The raikages use this technique all at once while I plan to split it up into three stages and improve each stage so that when I use the third stage I will be way stronger and faster than when the raikages use it. The name of the jutsu shall be Lightning Release - Armament. Stage one will be called Lightning Perception; this stage will use lightning chakra to speed up the neural pathways in my brain and increase my perception to a ridiculous standard. I want this technique to basically become my sharingan. Stage one will give me the perception abilities of the sharingan, though I won't get the chakra seeing or memorization. Stage two shall be called Lightning Veins; it will speed my body up, giving me the speed of the raikages but not the defensive properties. This will help me conserve chakra and not need to use an explosive amount of chakra if I just want to move fast. Stage three is where I will surpass the raikages in all aspects; called Lightning Armament. It is where I create an armor made out of lightning chakra that gives me more defensive power than the raikage cloak.

But first things first, to create Lightning Armament.' Daimo sat crossed legged on the floor and started building lightning attributed chakra. He then the chakra into his brain's neural pathways and…."ARGGHHHHH!" Daimo was convulsing on the floor and foaming out of the mouth, after a while his chakra calmed down and he sat up. "I now see why creating jutsus are so much harder than using them, I just electrocuted the shit out of myself. But I have some ideas of where I went wrong. Sigh, looks like I'll be electrocuting myself all year."

Another year flew by as Daimo spent every possible moment thinking about and experimenting with his new jutsu. Daimo was meditating but with his eyes open as lightning chakra started to gather in his brain. "Lightning Release - Armament Stage One - Perception!" Daimo's silver eyes grew very bright and gained an electric blue ring around the pupil (Like the emperor eye of Akashi). Everything in his vision slowed down and he could see the dust particles in the air slowly moving. "Flicker!" Now using the body flicker jutsu, Daimo could see everything much more clearly and theorized he could now use the body flicker even quicker than Shisui. Shutting of the jutsu Daimo yelled out loud in excitement "Finally! I've done it!" Daimo had finally completed his new jutsu, 'I won't stop here thought and will continue to create the rest of the jutsu, but if the first stage was this hard, I don't even wanna know how long it will take to complete all three.' After calming down Daimo climbed into bed and fell asleep in a blink, tomorrow was graduation day.

The next morning Daimo got up and knocked on Naruto's door like he did everyday, but surprisingly the door opened. Naruto was awake with a grinning look on his face, "Today is the day I finally become a ninja!" "Right! And the day you finally get to see how far behind me you are." Daimo responded. "Hey! You just wait Daimo, I'll show you how awesome I am." The two sprinted to the academy in excitement. Everyone was waiting in the classroom for Iruka. After seeing the silver eyed kid that kept beating him, Sasuke spoke up "Daimo, today is the day I truly show you the difference between a no named orphan and an Uchiha prodigy." Daimo scoffed and said "You've had four years and you still couldn't beat me, what is a week going to change?"

But before Sasuke could respond two girly voices spoke up in a commanding tone, "Shut up Daimo, my lover is going to thrash you!" A useless pink haired fangirl said, followed by a blonde haired one screaming "You mean MY lover and yea, Sasuke is going to put you in your place." If there was one thing that annoyed Daimo at the academy were these two stupid fangirls Sakura and Ino. Daimo just ignored them and took his seat, if you give them any attention they won't ever stop, but a certain blonde haired idiot didn't understand that. After everyone was getting fed up with Naruto and the two girls arguing, Iruka finally came in and with his signature big head jutsu no less "Shut up and Sit Down!" The three immediately obeyed and everyone was thankful for Iruka's interference.

"Today is the big day, all of you get to take the graduation exam. If you pass, you'll become full fledged ninja. But don't worry if you can't pass, you can either stay an extra year or become a civilian. There are plenty of civilian jobs that Konoha needs filled, you can still become a valuable asset to Konoha. Lets go over the rules there are three stages to the exam. The first is to be able to hit a target with 5 out of 10 weapons, the second is to show me that you have enough skill in taijutsu, the third is to be able to use one of three jutsu: Substitution, Clone, or Transformation. Let's head outside for stage one." Outside the students started taking turns throwing the weapons. "Everyone passes! And two perfect scores go to Daimo and Sasuke. On to stage two."

The students went over to the taijutsu sparring ring only to find the teacher's assistant, Mizuki. "Alright students, your test is to spar against Mizuki and he will judge whether or not you have passed, I will stand by the side to ensure fair judgement." People went up one by one, then Sasuke's turn came up. Sasuke went up to the stage. "Begin!" Sasuke ran towards Mizuki and started using his new Uchiha interceptor fist. Sasuke thought that by learning a new fighting style he could beat Daimo. Using this style he got a hit on Mizuki's abdomen, Mizuki spoke up "Finish! You pass." "Next up Daimo!" Daimo walked onto the stage and bowed "Teacher." Mizuki nodded, "Begin!" Daimo used a superior speed to rush behind Mizuki and land a jump kick on his neck. Even though Mizuki was stunned he still unconsciously said what he needed to, "Finish! You pass." Daimo walked off the stage while completely ignoring the Uchiha, much to the latter's displeasure. Iruka just shook his head knowingly, a couple of years ago the hokage had given him information that Daimo was in a sort of advanced curriculum. "Next up Naruto!" Iruka said. The glint Mizuki's eyes changed, if anyone were paying attention they would notice that this didn't look good for Naruto. Naruto went up and proceeded to get beat up, he was better than in canon because of a little training from Daimo, but going against a non friendly chunin wasn't possible. After getting tired of Naruto's unending stamina Mizuki spoke up, "Finish! You fail."

But before it could register to Naruto Iruka spoke, "Now hold on Mizuki, I believe that on account of Naruto not actually being defeated, he can skip this test, but has to show mastery over two of the three E rank jutsu." Mizuki was annoyed but knew he couldn't refute Iruka, "Fine." Iruka tried to help Naruto out but knew in his head that Naruto was probably not going to pass. "Alright now I'll be going inside. There will be two other teachers joining me. You will be asked to come in one at a time and show your mastery." Eventually it was Daimo's turn and he walked in. "Alright Daimo show us what you can do." Daimo nodded, he decided to do the substitution jutsu since it was basically an easier version of the body flicker. After successful completion Iruka spoke up, "Okay Daimo here's the deal, since you and Sasuke are technically tied we asked him to show all three jutsu, if you cannot do the same we will have to give the rookie of the year award to him. But if you can do all three we'll decide another way to determine the victor."

Daimo nodded, he showed off the transformation jutsu by turning into Iruka, but when it came to the clone jutsu he decided to do something else. "How about instead of the clone jutsu I show you something more interesting which will make the decision of rookie of the year easier." Iruka looked at the other two who both nodded, "Alright Daimo show us." Daimo smirked and then use the body flicker technique to create a clone of himself. One of the proctors spoke up, "It's kind of interesting, but it's just the clone jutsu without a hand seal, if you can't show us something special we'll give the award to Sasuke since he is an Uchiha." The smirk never left Daimo's face as him and his clone walked to the proctor and put a hand on each shoulder, they spoke in unison "You sure about that?" The proctor was stunned, but he was paid by the civilian council to make sure the Uchiha won, "What this is the shadow clone jutsu! This is a forbidden technique. How did you get this? Iruka call the guards to arrest this boy."

He tried his hardest, but Iruka was unfazed "This is not the shadow clone jutsu, Daimo what is this?" "This is simply the body flicker technique," Daimo said with a shrug. The last proctor finally spoke, "What? But the body flicker technique is a pure movement technique. It doesn't create clones." He was going to continue but Iruka interrupted him, "As a teacher you should be more than aware about the one person who took the body flicker to new heights. Shisui Uchiha could use the technique to create clones of himself. This is an A ranked technique and as so Daimo has earned the rookie of the year title." The proctor that had been paid off had to speak up now, "Wait a second Iruka, you didn't even give Sasuke a chance to defend himself, if Sasuke can also perform an A ranked technique then this isn't over." Iruka just looked at the man in disdain, but couldn't give the hokage a proper reason without confirming what the man had said, "Alright Daimo thank you, bring back in Sasuke." But we all know how that turned out, no way in hell Sasuke knew an A ranked jutsu.

That night Daimo was walking around in the forest, today was the fateful day that Naruto learned his HAX jutsu that allowed him to catch up to kages. Daimo could have stopped Naruto, but he also wanted to take a look at the forbidden scroll and see if he could get a head start on the flying thunder god. He knew that without a giant contribution he would not be allowed to look into the forbidden scroll, but if he could at least look at it now, he could memorize some of it, write it down, and then reverse engineer the rest. Usually that would be about impossible, but with his brains and affinity regarding speed type techniques, Daimo believed he could do it given enough time.

After around an hour he felt someone enter the forest. Daimo flickered behind whoever it was and noticed it was Naruto unrolling the scroll. "Naruto? What are you doing out here?" Naruto swiftly turned around but after noticing it was Daimo he calmed down, "I found this scroll and Mizuki said that if you can learn one jutsu from this scroll you can pass the academy." Daimo innocently opened his eyes wide, "Really? Then let's see it. These jutsu must be really cool if you can pass instantly." Naruto finished unrolling the scroll, "What I don't understand any of the seals!" Daimo spoke up "Hey that one looks like it only requires one hand seal." After Daimo said his piece, he ignored Naruto. "Lightning Perception!" Time seemed to slow as Daimo scanned the scroll until he found a really complicated looking seal. From his study in fuinjutsu he realized that the way the seal was created it was definitely a time/space type seal, 'Bingo'.

Daimo tried as hard as he could to memorize the seal, he kept going it over and over until a shake in the bushes interrupted him and Naruto. Daimo cancelled his jutsu and looked up. Naruto exclaimed "Teacher Mizuki! What are you doing here?" Daimo knew the hokage was probably looking at this area through his crystal ball, so he put on an I'm starting to realize what's going on face. Mizuki spoke "Hello Naruto and Daimo? I see you have found the scroll, to bad there is a time limit or it would be too easy to learn a jutsu from the scroll. Now Naruto hand over the scroll." Daimo put a cautious look on his face, "Wait a second Naruto. It seems like that scroll isn't so simple." Mizuki face dropped and leaked killing intent, "Damn brat! Always too smart for your own good." Just then Iruka burst through the tree line "Naruto, Daimo, run! Mizuki is a traitor." Iruka and Mizuki then started fighting. "Daimo looked towards Naruto, "Naruto give me the scroll," Naruto looked up a little unwilling, "I'm faster than you so I have a better chance at protecting the scroll." Naruto thought about it then nodded.

Mizuki seeing this wanted to stop them, even he wasn't confident in catching Daimo. Mizuki through a giant shuriken towards Naruto, but Iruka wouldn't allow it. Iruka jumped in front of the shuriken and took the hit for Naruto. While this was happening Daimo hurriedly put the scroll on his back. Mizuki opened his big mouth "You stupid demon, do you know why everyone hates you? It's because you are the nine tails, you are a demon that killed Iruka's and Daimo's parents, HAHAH." Iruka screamed "NO Mizuki that's an S rank secret, you know you can't say that!" Iruka started trying to console Naruto who was on the verge of breaking down, when Naruto turned to Daimo and asked, "Do you hate me?! Because I'm the nine tails the demon that ki...that killed your parents!" Daimo with that same nonchalant face punched Naruto in the face. Naruto looked up with a bloody nose, "I kne-" "Shut up!" Daimo interrupted him. "Do you think I'm so petty, do you think I'm that shallow that I would care if you had a demon inside of you or not. Get up! The future hokage can't be seen laying on his ass when there is a traitor in front of him."

Naruto seemed to understand and got up with new found vigor, "Yeah, you're right! Prepare yourself Mizuk. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Around a thousand clones of Naruto popped into existence. "Get him!" After the first clone successfully uppercutted Mizuki into the air and it was all over from there. "UUUUUUUU" "ZAAAAA" "MAAAAKKKIII BARRAGE." But before the last hit Mizuki snuck in a substitution jutsu and appeared behind Daimo making a grab for the scroll. But right before he could grab it, "You must think I'm slow or something don't ya?" 12 flicker clones of Daimo surrounded Mizuki, "Now that's embarrassing." Each clone hit Mizuki in a vital organ but not hard enough to kill him, he'll need to answer for his crimes. After tying up Mizuki, Iruka gave Naruto his speech about being a ninja and blah,blah, blah.

Daimo flickered to the hokage's office, "Sir hokage!" "I see you have brought back the scroll, good job Daimo...even if it did take you awhile." The hokage looked at Daimo with a knowing look as if seeing through Daimo trying to learn something from the scroll. "You were smart enough to immediately understand the importance of this scroll, but you still tried to look at it." "I am sorry sir hokage, I just saw the scroll and thought I could learn something from it and become an exceptional ninja." "Young Daimo you must remember that the path to becoming a great shinobi has to be walked one step at a time." "Yes sir hokage! I will accept my punishment." "Hmmm...How about this? I'll let you off the hook if you tell me what jutsu you used to make your eyes glow and contribute it to the village."

Daimo was a little shocked, he just looked at the forbidden scroll and that was it?! 'I'll happily give away stage one of my jutsu, I doubt anyone but me or a raikage will be able to use it anyway.' "Yes sir hokage. That was an original jutsu I created called Lightning Perception. It gives me enhanced perception abilities like the three tomoe sharingan, but without the memorization or chakra sensing abilities." The hokage was stunned. "An original jutsu and it's that powerful?! Show me." Daimo nodded,"Lightning Release - Lightning Perception!" His eyes glowed and there was that familiar electric blue ring. Suddenly the hokage threw 40 kunai at low jonin speeds, "Don't use the body flicker, I threw them with a certain pattern, use your perception abilities to dodge them." Daimo looked at the kunai flying at him with a piercing gaze and saw the pattern, easily dodging all of the kunai.

The hokage was astonished to say the least, "This is at least a B-rank ninjutsu! Right down this technique on this scroll. Don't worry, nobody will know you made it until you are ready." Daimo quickly wrote down how to use the jutsu along with some warnings. After reading the scroll the hokage had a serious look on his face "This jutsu is very dangerous, messing with the neural pathways in the brain. How many times did you electrocute yourself while creating this?" "At least over one thousand times sir hokage, but I have always known I have a ridiculously high affinity with lightning." "Even with that affinity, I'm surprised you're not dead. With talent like this, be careful when experimenting with new jutsu, you are an invaluable asset to Konoha. I do have a favor to ask and I know you won't do this kind of thing for free so I'll reward you later. I already know who your jonin instructor is, so can you watch over him and make sure he doesn't kill himself while learning this jutsu?" "Yes sir hokage!" "Good, good, thank you. Now what would you like?" Daimo made it seem like he was thinking hard, but he already knew what he wanted. He just had to figure out how to go about asking for it. "Sir hokage, I would like unrestricted access to study the flying thunder god jutsu after I become a chunin." The hokage mulled over the thought for a bit before nodding, "Okay, I'll allow it. Having a new silver flash of Konoha sounds like an interesting idea." "Sir hokage, excuse me if I'm being rude to the late fourth, but I don't want to take after his name since I will be faster." "Understandable, then we'll see if you can earn a nickname before I come up with one."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning all of the newly promoted promoted genin except one were all waiting for Iruka. An orange blur crashed in, "I'm not late am I?!" A wave went through the crowd of genin when Sasuke spoke up, "Hey idiot, only genin are supposed to be here today and you failed." "Check out the headband bastard, I'm a fully fledged genin! My test was just a little different than others." Then Iruka walked in "Alright Naruto, go take your seat. Congratulations to all of you on becoming genin. From now on you all are real ninja, but you still have a lot to learn. So usually three of you would form a team and have a jonin instructor to lead you, but since we have an odd number one team will have four people. So team 1…." Daimo tuned most of this out since he already had a guess as to where he would be placed, he had already been taught by that teams jonin instructor. "Team 7 will be Daimo, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. We usually put the rookie of the year and the kunoichi of the year together with the worst of the year, but since Naruto's grades were the lowest this academy has ever seen graduate-"HEY!"- this will become the team of four. We will also be putting the second place of the year, Sasuke Uchiha, on this team." The Uchiha was a little livid, "I don't want to be in a team with those idiots." "Hey bastard, no one wants to be on your team either." Daimo interrupted, "Hey can you two shut up. The team has already been decided so get over it, we'll be teammates from now on." Iruka followed up behind Daimo, "Yep that's right so get over it. At least one of you has common sense. Now please come in." A couple of people walked in, a few recognizable. One black haired chainsmoker, and a red eyed brunette. "Team 10 come with me." "And team 8 with me." Everybody started to leave with their with their jonin instructors until only the newly created created team 7 left. Sakura was a little worried "Hey teacher, where is our instructor?" Iruka quickly wiped the sweat off of his brow, "Uhm, he'll be here soon, but I gotta go catch you all later." Iruka dipped out of the classroom before the four could react.

Daimo decided to take a quick nap, "Wake me in about two hours." After about an hour in a half, the door opened as an eraser landed on a silver-gray head. "My first thought is that three of you are idiots, but hello again Daimo." "Oh he's early what a shock, hi Kakashi." Of course the Uchiha had to be offended, "I'm an idiot but he's not? What sense does that make, I'm an Uchiha, you should respect me!" "Listen here, you have to earn my respect, and so far you have not. Meet me on the roof." With that he disappeared in a flurry of leaves. "I'll be right there." Daimo also disappeared, but without any sign. The Uchiha's scowl grew more if it was possible. "I need Kakashi to teach me that jutsu so that I can catch up to Daimo. Once I learn that technique I'll leave Daimo in the dust."

On the roof Daimo and Kakashi were catching up, "I figured it would be you who I'm teaching Lightning Perception to," Daimo said. Kakashi responded "Yes, I'm very interested in that self-created jutsu." 'If the effects are as prominent as the hokage says they are, I could start using the chidori without the use of my sharingan. Which also means that Daimo could probably use chidori fairly easily, but that can wait.' The other three finally caught up and busted through the door. Sasuke ran up to Kakashi, "I want you to teach me that technique that you used to get up here so fast. And don't try to play games with me, I know I would only be given an instructor that can help me get stronger because of the civilian council."

"You're correct about one thing, I can help you get stronger _and_ more mature, but don't get it twisted, I am not your personal assistant." Sasuke was appalled that someone appointed by the civilian council dared to rebuke him. And the tiny amount of killing intent leaked from Kakashi, completely put him in his place. Sasuke decided to just stay quiet. Daimo looked over very interested at how Kakashi managed to subdue Sasuke. Kakashi continued "First, you don't have enough chakra to learn the technique. Second, you have nowhere near enough amount of chakra control." Sasuke started looking at this situation with a more analytical approach, "Then how did Daimo manage to learn the technique if the requirements are so high?" "Why don't you tell him yourself Daimo," Kakashi recommended. "Simple Sasuke, I've been practicing with my chakra since I was four." Sasuke responded sluggishly, "Four?! That's preposterous, I didn't even know what chakra was at four. Kakashi sensei, how am I supposed to catch up?" (I'm bringing in the sensei, because it just doesn't sound quite right without it) Kakashi responded, "One step at a time, and that is why I am here. For the beginning of ninja training it is solely about hard work and determination, but right now it is about having a good instructor to help you find your paths as a ninja. Daimo also has a head start in that department it looks like, because he has a goal and knows what kind of ninja he will be.

Alright now Naruto and Sakura, tell me a little bit about yourselves"... After a little bit of talking Kakashi let them go, telling them to meet him at training ground 7 in the morning. After departure Daimo slowly made his way over to training ground 7. It seems Kakashi was waiting for him. Daimo spoke, "You ready to start your training on Lightning Perception my pupil?" "Hah, don't get ahead of yourself. I'm still your jonin sensei, but what do you want me to do?" Daimo cheekily rubbed the back of his head, "Sit down and start the basics of technique. I've never taught someone how to use this technique before but I've got an idea. I'll act kind of like a ground, once the lightning chakra becomes too much for your brain to handle I'll absorb it so you can you rest and recover." Kakashi nodded and started the unfamiliar technique. After a couple of seconds "AGGGHHHH!" Noticing Kakashi was having a tough time Daimo decided he had struggled long enough and directed the current into himself. Daimo directed the current to circle his chakra pathways until they had absorbed the chakra. 'Interesting, looks like doing this exercise also benefits me. I get to temper my chakra pathways and increase my reserves slightly.' Kakashi interrupted his thoughts by screaming, "I thought you said you would ground the lightning if it became to much?!" Daimo responded with an evil grin "Yes, I said I would keep you from melting your brain. But the pain you will have to deal with as part of the tempering process and becoming familiar with the technique." "I knew there was no free lunch in this world. He would be too easy to improve myself at this stage if there was no catch." Kakashi rested for a minute and then tried the technique again…"AGGHHHHH!" "This is gonna take more than a day"...

The next day at training ground 7, Daimo had shown up around an hour and a half late. Sakura spoke up annoyed "Daimo where have you been? And where's this stupid jonin sensei?!" "Achoo! Did somebody call for me?" Kakashi walked into the training ground nonchalantly. Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison, "You're Late!" "Sorry about that, I had to walk an old lady across the street." Sakura was skeptical but decided it was better to start than to lay into him. Kakashi tied three bells to his waist, "Your job today is to get a bell, if you don't you'll be sent back to the academy and won't become a genin." "But we already passed the graduation exam, you can't send us back!" Naruto complained. "The graduation exam is only to select those with the potential to become a genin, I decide if you are worthy. Now come at me with the intent to kill." Sasuke and Sakura immediately dipped into the bushes while Naruto decided to attack Kakashi. Daimo just decided to hang around and save Naruto's ass when needed. Kakashi, deciding this was too easy, brought out some porn to read. He had half of his focus on the porn and the other half on Daimo, Daimo was not to be underestimated. Oh and Naruto,he wasn't worried about one bit. Kakashi caught a right hook from Naruto and twisted his arm at an unnatural angle. Then he kicked Naruto straight in the chest only for Naruto to disappear in a puff of smoke, 'shadow clone, at least is not too stupid.' Kakashi leaned to the right to dodge a kick from Naruto. Kakashi countered with a knuckle to the temple, but before the hit could land Naruto was gone. Looking around Kakashi found the blond standing next to Daimo confused, 'Daimo has improved a lot since I last saw him. If he uses that original jutsu I will have to concentrate fully on the battle.'

Daimo started talking to Naruto trying to give him a hint, "Hey you idiot, there's no way you can take on a jonin by yourself." Daimo then sent Naruto into the forest. Daimo turned to Kakashi and nodded. Kakashi nodded back after overhearing their conversation, 'looks like Daimo has already figured out the meaning of this test, but wants the others to figure it out themselves. I respect that, he wants his teammates to grow stronger on their own, without his help.' Daimo broke his train of thought "Alright Kakashi here I come, get ready."

Kakashi put his book in his back pocket and got serious. Nine clones flickered into existence around Daimo as they all dashed towards Kakashi's side. Kakashi immediately started fighting them off, dealing with eight clones in the blink of an eye. Two Daimos got past his guard though. They were both grabbing for the bells. Kakashi used the body flicker and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Kakashi landed on a tree branch scanning the open area watching Daimo when he felt movement behind him, 'Damnit, using the body flicker technique was a bad idea. Daimo is far faster than I am with the technique and moving so fast I couldn't tell that he moved with me.' Turning around and seeing Daimo almost having a bell, Kakashi blurred backwards and attacked Daimo with a high kick. Daimo ducked, rushed forward and reached for the bells. Kakashi jumped off of the branch with a backflip and landed back in the open area, "That was a close call there Daimo, you really are fast. But you'll have to use _that_ technique if you want these bells." "Who said I was going for the bells?" Daimo responded and slowly lifted his hand to reveal a copy of Icha Icha paradise. Kakashi quickly felt his back pocket and noticed the missing lump. "Now, now Daimo. There is no need to do anything extreme." Daimo held up a lighter underneath the book, "Then hand over the bell and no book has to get hurt." Kakashi's soul almost left his body, "That's an original and signed copy! Alright here, a bell test isn't worth this kind of stress." Kakashi threw a bell over and Daimo safely returned his book. Daimo then walked over to a nearby tree and laid his back against it, 'Now to watch the rest of the fun.'

Daimo proceeded to watch the rest of team 7 get the snot beat out of them, never figuring out how to work together. "Time's up!" Kakashi said. Saruka was scared for her future, "No! We all failed!" Daimo corrected her, "Three of us failed." Sasuke looked at the bell in Daimo's hand, "How did you get that bell? I couldn't grab it even with a C ranked jutsu!" "Simple bird brain, I am fast. Stealing and assaninnating is what I'm good at." Sasuke just nodded, it made sense, just because he was fast didn't mean that Daimo was better than him. Kakashi spoke up,"Well, three of you did fail, but on account of Daimo actually completing the task, I will give you a second chance. After lunch you can try again, but Naruto will be tied to that post and not given lunch. This is the price you pay for rushing into a fight without thinking first." Que the lunch scene and Sasuke giving the lunch away. "You pass! Meet me here tomorrow for your first mission." Everyone left while only Daimo and Kakashi were left. "You ready for round two Kakashi?" Kakashi just wiped the sweat off his brow in anticipation of the pain to come. After revelling in Kakashi's screams, Daimo went back home and kept up with his fuinjutsu and Lightning Armament studies.

The next day Daimo started to learn what true horror was...D-rank missions. After weeks of learning how to work as a team, Daimo had enough. Daimo had started to kind of cheat but was still in the bounds of the rules. "What are we doing today Kakashi?" Daimo asked. "Tora has escaped again and we have been assigned to-" Before Kakashi could finish Daimo interrupted, "Lightning Perception!" Daimo then body flickered around all of Konoha until he found Tora. Daimo grabbed the cat then flickered back to his team throwing the cat in the cage, "Done, next." Kakashi was a little stunned but came prepared, "Now we repaint an old barn in-" Daimo flickered and then came back a couple of minutes later with paint on his clothes. This continued for a while until Kakashi ran out of D-rank mission, "Alright, we finished them all. Let's go report to the hokage."

They all made their way into the hokage's office, "Team 7 reporting!" "Go ahead Kakashi," the third responded. "Yes sir. All of the existing D-ranks have been completed." The hokage was a little skeptical, but when he looked at the stack for D-ranks there was only one paper. Lifting the paper and turning it around, "Hmm, there's one left. It seems Tora-" "Lightning Perception!" Daimo flickered out and back, now with a cage in his hand. This time he slapped a locking seal onto the cage that would dissolve by tonight, "Done! Give us something else." Naruto followed up,"Yea grandpa! I'm tired of doing chores. I'm a full fledged ninja and I demand a real mission." The hokage looked up from his desk looking at the exasperated genin, 'Hmm, even the usually calm Daimo has early signs of irritation.' Kakashi spoke up "Sir, they are ready for a C-rank. I have even finally completed _that_ task you assigned to me." "Okay Kakashi if you believe they are ready...Tazuna please come in."

A burly man walked in drinking sake from a cup. The hokage spoke, "This will be the team that escorts you to the Land of Waves." "What?! You are gonna have this little brats escort me? There's a broody one, a weak looking one, an idiot, and a weird one." Naruto laughed, "Hahah, who's the idiot?" When everyone looked at him, the smile fell off of his face, "Hey! You stupid old man!" Kakashi interrupted "Calm down Naruto, you're only proving him right." Tazuna continued, "I don't think these stu-" Daimo interrupted him, "Shut up and tell us the details of the mission, I haven't got all day. I've been assigned a mission and need to go prepare." Tazuna was a little taken aback, "Listen here you little runt. I-" Daimo disappeared and showed up right in front of Tazuna, "Spout anymore useless comments and I'll gag you, tie you up, and drag you to the Land of Waves." Tazuna shut up quite quickly, scared of a kid half his height, "Alright. At least one of you is a professional. I've come to Konoha to pick up building materials for a new bridge and I need an escort to my home. There is a new overlord,Gato, in the Land of Waves and he won't take kindly to me finishing that bridge."

Daimo turned to the hokage, "Sir! Permission to eliminate Gato and any hired hands after the completion of the mission?" Hiruzen was satisfied by the professionalism shown by Daimo, "Let me think for a moment…..Alright I'll allow it, but only Daimo is authorized to attack Gato, got it?" Sasuke wasn't happy about that, "How come he gets to complete another mission after, but we have to sit and twiddle our thumbs?" Kakashi retorted, "Don't question the hokage's orders, he gave them for a reason."

HIruzen held up his hand, "It's okay Kakashi, he's fairly new to being a ninja. I'll forgive you this time Sasuke, but don't make the mistake again unless you have the power of at least a jonin. The reasoning is this, Daimo has shown his skills and earned my trust. The skills he has shown me also happen to very good for assasination. Any problems with that?" Sasuke responded grudgingly, "No sir!". But in Sasuke's head 'Damnit! Daimo's leaving me in the dust, I need to catch up soon.' Hiruzen continued, "Daimo, since this is an unsanctioned mission, I will mark this a B-rank assasination mission. Also because I did not assign it and this is simply you overachieving, you will not be paid formally. But, anything you find of Gato's that you want you can keep." "Yes Sir hokage!" While the hokage was going over other details of the mission Daimo was happily thinking, 'Holy shit! I'm going to be rich! They must not know that Gato moved his fortune over to the Land of Waves since it is his new headquarters. And they don't need to know, hehehe.' "Alright all of you beside Kakashi are dismissed, meet at the North gate at 8."

The team and Tazuna quickly departed, then Hiruzen spoke, "So Kakashi how is the jutsu, give me all of the juicy details." Kakashi just rolled his eyes at the last part 'what a ninjutsu fanatic,' "Yes sir. First, Daimo was not lying, this jutsu gives me about the same perception abilities as my left eye, but there's more. This jutsu shows its' terrifying capabilities the more chakra you pour into it. If I pump in a crazy amount of chakra the technique can actually surpass the three tomoe sharingan in perception." The Sarutobi was shocked, "Really?! This kid created a monstrous jutsu. How hard was it to learn, from a glance it looked painful." "Painful is an understatement, I don't even want to know how Daimo survived creating this jutsu. Without Daimo helping me I would have failed to learn this jutsu 99/100 times and would have melted my brain 98." "Thought so, but do you think you can teach others this jutsu? Daimo is going to start improving very fast and he will be too useful to sit around and teach others." "I believe I will be ready in about a month and a half, but the learner has to have a very strong lightning affinity. It's not possible to learn without that." "Unfortunate but understandable. After training with him, how high do you think Daimo's lightning affinity is?" Kakashi replied, "Honestly, it's the highest I have ever seen. I think Daimo can give the raikage a run for his money." "Good, good. Daimo is becoming the perfect little monster Konoha needs once this time of peace ends, unfortunately he is too cold blooded and not fit to be my successor. You're dismissed if there is no more." "Yes sir!" Kakashi then disappeared in a burst of leaves leaving the hokage to think to himself, 'We could potentially have an assassin on the level of Minato, if not better. Daimo is also a genius, but without the goody two shoes nature of Minato. I won't mess up raising this asset-this little boy like I did with Orochimaru.'

In the morning around 9:30 Daimo showed up to the north gate. Sakura like always had to say something, "Daimo! You're late." Daimo was completely unfazed and ignored her. 10 minutes later Kakashi showed up, "Sorry I'm late there was a-" "Save it!" Naruto and Sakura screamed. Team 7 and Tazuna went to the gates and checked out with the sleeping chunins. "I need a diamond formation around Tazuna, Naruto you lead with Sakura to left and Sasuke to the right, Daimo you bring up the rear. I'll lead a couple of feet in front. Now, Team 7, move out!" The group fell into formation as they started their first C-rank mission. After a couple of days the group was walking across a road that split the trees. Daimo noticed a puddle on the side of the road, 'What the hell, it hasn't rained in days. That puddle is suspicious, it's probably the Hiding in Water jutsu…. I see, those are the demon brothers.' Daimo looked up and met Kakashi's eyes that were scanning his genin. Kakashi understood that Daimo noticed the puddle. Kakashi put his finger to his lips, an order telling Daimo not to reveal anything. Daimo nodded back.

After passing the puddle, chains shot out and ripped Kakashi apart. "AHHH! KAKASHI SENSEI!" Sakura screamed. The right demon brother snorted, "Well that was easy, now we just have to take care of the bridge builder." The brothers then sprinted towards Tazuna. "Great Fireball Jutsu!" A fireball from Sasuke caused the left brother to stop and jump backwards. Sasuke bolted in front of him and they started fighting using taijutsu. The right brother stayed on course. Daimo nodded at Sasuke's quick thinking then looked towards Naruto. He was frozen, not necessarily in fear, but more of shock that they had actually been attacked. Daimo yelled at him, "Hey! Is the future hokage just going to sit on his ass while his client is killed?!" The yell broke Naruto out of his stupor, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto and 6 clones ran over and started battling the remaining assailant. Daimo switched his attention to a starstruck and fearful Sakura, "You just going to stand there while your client is left undefended? I doubt Sasuke would date a girl that made him fail his first C-rank mission." At the mention of Sasuke, Sakura immediately perked up and in front of Tazuna with a kunai out. Tazuna thought to himself, 'That kid's pretty good to be able to get his team back on track.' Naruto and Sasuke finally started finishing up their fights. On Sasuke's side, "Fire Release - Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Sasuke was panting a bit, but his opponent was burnt and unconscious. On Naruto's side, 6 clones pummeled the crap out of the demon brother.

Kakashi then appeared, took both brothers, and tied them to a tree. "Not too shabby for your first real battle. But! Naruto and Sakura, freezing like that during a battle can easily render you and your teammates dead. Sasuke, You rushed into battle much too soon. You need to cooperate with your teammates. If Naruto and Sakura had kept still your client would have died before you had the chance to finish off your opponent." Sasuke scowled but nodded, he was waiting for Kakashi to continue but realized that Kakashi had no more to say, "Why are you criticizing me but not Daimo? He just stood there paralyzed." Daimo scoffed at the comment, but didn't say anything. Kakashi responded for him, "Because Daimo already knew what was going on and decided to play the role of the strategist. He had already noticed the puddle earlier, which all of you failed to do, and helped Naruto and Sakura get their heads on straight." Sasuke nodded, but the smirk on his face seemed to say that he didn't believe that, 'I already knew that Kakashi favored Daimo, but to blatantly cover for him like this… I'll surpass Daimo soon, because he can't do anything in a real fight. But Uchiha get stronger after every battle.' Kakashi interrogated the demon brothers to find information. Afterwards he grilled Tazuna for not giving all of the details upfront and wanted to end the mission. But after a strong speech and blood pact from Naruto, the group continued on.

The group took a nice boat ride and then got off on the other side of water. A few minutes went by before Kakashi yelled, "Duck!" Everyone obeyed as a massive sword flew above their heads. The sword struck a tree as a man with a wrapped face appeared on top of it. "White hair, a headband covering his left eye, you must be the copycat ninja Kakashi." "Nice to know my name is still known… demon of the hidden mist." Zabuza snorted, "Seems like you know me too, but enough chit chat. I need the bridge builder, so move or I'll move you." "Sorry Zabuza it won't be that easy." Kakashi lifted his headband up to show off a completely mature sharingan. Sasuke was struck dumb, 'Where'd he get that?!' Zabuza just made a few hand seals and disappeared in a thick mist. Kakashi spoke to his genin, "This is the Hiding Mist Jutsu, Kiri ninjas are trained to use this technique for silent assassination. Daimo put up Lightning perception, don't take any chances while I'm fighting." Daimo nodded,"Lightning Perception!" His glowed and gained an electric blue ring around the pupil. Right after Kakashi was attacked and started fighting Zabuza. They had a little water clone battle, but abandoned that for close combat. Zabuza using his Executioner's Blade while Kakashi defended with a kunai. After moving around the battlefield Kakashi stepped into a puddle on accident, 'This puddle is oddly deep. Shit!' "Too late Kakashi, Water Prison Jutsu!"

Kakashi was caught in a water bubble that Zabuza had to keep one hand on to keep the technique going. "Alright, now time to get rid of you little shits. Water Clone Jutsu!" Zabuza had three water clones bolt towards the group. Daimo decided to take command with his Lightning Perception still active, "Sakura protect Tazuna, Naruto and Sasuke do your thing against those clones." Sasuke scoffed, "I was going to do that anyway, just stay here and protect Tazuna you scared baby." Daimo ignored him and watched as Naruto and Sasuke engaged the clones,'They won't last that long but I don't need that long.' Daimo disappeared and popped behind Zabuza, but he had to instantly dodge the slash of a kunai in Zabuza's left hand, "Little shit, you're pretty good," 'This kid's way to fast to be a normal genin!' Daimo never let his guard down, but he was surprised to see how fast a real jonin was, 'He probably can't move as fast as me in a short distance, but he can easily see my speed and match it with swinging speed. Alright no more holding back, it's time to bring out all of the stops.' "Lightning Release - Lightning Scalpel!" 'This a technique that copies the chakra scalpel of medic ninja, but more deadly. The original can get past the skin and cut tendons and ligaments, mine has the same properties, but if I load it with more chakra I can completely destroy a tendon or ligament - permanently disabled. And I loaded this technique with that much chakra.' A dagger made out of lightning chakra appeared in Daimo's right hand and flashed with deadly intent. "Sorry Zabuza, but this is a mission and I can't afford to play around."

Twelve flicker clones appeared around Daimo and all thirteen of him sprinted towards Zabuza. Internally Zabuza was cursing, 'What the hell kind of mission did I accept, this kid's a monster in a child's body.' But Zabuza wasn't a jonin in name only, he managed to repel Daimo for a couple of seconds before his right shoulder was grazed by the lightning dagger. There was no blood but the tendons needed to hold Zabuza's arm up were destroyed, his right arm was permanently disabled. Zabuza's right arm dropped and Kakashi was freed. Zabuza grunted in pain as he rolled backwards to his Executioner's Blade, picking it up with his left hand.

"Daimo go help Naruto and Sasuke, I'll deal with this. I also won't hold back anymore, Lightning Perception!" Daimo nodded and then flickered around the battlefield, each clone dispelling after a quick fight and a stab to the heart by the lightning dagger. Kakashi was finishing up on his end too, "Zabuza this is the end, you can only use one handed seals now since your right arm is maimed." Kakashi was getting ready to use the chidori when a senbon flew and hit Zabuza in the neck, "Phew, I'll have to thank you for weakening him, I've been tracking him for weeks." The group turned to see what looked like a hunter ninja from Kiri. Kakashi put his hand seals down, "Alright he's all yours." The hunter ninja thanked him and then walked to the "corpse". The ninja grabbed the corpse and then disappeared. Daimo spoke up, "Do you want me to chase?" "No, we don't know how strong that masked one is. I can't send you without backup. They'll be back anyway." Seeing the confusion of the group, Daimo decided to explain that a hunter ninja is supposed to dispose of the body on the spot, meaning that hunter ninja was fake. After his explanation Kakashi dropped to one knee to catch his breath. He used a lot of stamina in that fight, "Gimme a minute and we can continue to Tazuna's house." (Didn't use as much chakra as canon since Zabuza couldn't use two hands the rest of the fight.)

In a random hideout, Zabuza had finally awoken and asked the fake hunter ninja to assess his injuries. The fake ninja responded with anger evident in his voice, "Sir Zabuza, your other injuries will heal in a week and a half, but your right arm is permanently disabled." Zabuza laughed, "Haha, that damn brat. He owes me an arm now." The other ninja responded, "Let me take a shot at him, I'll get revenge for you." "Okay Haku you can have him, but be warned he's probably faster than you without your dome technique and the technique he used to disable my arm is very dangerous." Haku simply nodded.

Team 7 eventually reached Tazuna's house. "Ah? Father you're back?" "Yes I am. Meet Tsunami, my daughter. It's just me, her, and my grandson. Tsunami, these are the ninja that I've requested help from," Tazuna replied. Tsunami was very courteous, "Please, come in. I'll have dinner ready soon." Kakashi nodded, "Thank you. All of you go in and rest except Daimo. Daimo let me talk to you for a little bit." Everyone nodded and left Kakashi and Daimo. "Hey you mind telling me what jutsu you used to completely maim Zabuza?" Daimo nodded in agreement, "You know how the chakra scalpel technique works right?" "Yea, it uses microsized chakra blades to get under the skin and perform surgeries without piercing the skin. But they can use it in battle to sever important parts of the body." Daimo humphed in agreement, "Right. The jutsu I used has the same primary principles with a few tweaks. It cannot be used to perform surgery because of one simple reason, it destroys instead of cutting. The only doctor that would use this jutsu would have to be a doctor of death." Kakashi's eyes widened in understanding, "What a lethal jutsu! I see you, had already chosen the path of assassination before the hokage decided to let you." Kakashi stopped to think for a second, "I know you want to be a strong ninja, but remember you're only 12 there is no need to rush, make sure you live a little instead of becoming a weapon of mass destruction." Daimo understood where Kakashi was coming from, he's a little kid that has already become more lethal than most ninja. He's not necessarily stronger, but definitely better at killing. Seeing the understanding glint in Daimo's eyes, Kakashi walked inside to rest.

The next morning Kakashi took team 7 to an open clearing in the forest. Naruto had the bright idea to have his shadow clones help Tazuna build the bridge while they were waiting for Zabuza to recover. Kakashi stopped walking and turned around, "Today marks the beginning of your training. Your task is to learn how to defy gravity." Team 7 was very confused, "Are we going to learn how to fly Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi replied, "No Naruto. You are going to learn the essential shinobi skill of climbing trees." "C'mon Kakashi quit playing with us. We all can climb a tree." Sasuke retorted. "Oh really? Than show me Sasuke, walk up the side of that tree." Sasuke was now a little skeptical, "Walk up the side? That isn't possible, gravity doesn't work like that." Kakashi laughed in response, "That's why I said you'll be defying it today, Daimo show them how it's done." Daimo nodded nonchalantly, then walked towards the tree. Without breaking stride, Daimo lifted his legs and started to walk up the tree. The rest of team 7 were completely stunned. "Your job this week is to learn how to walk on a tree without falling off using chakra control, let's see if you can make it to the top by the end of the week." Kakashi stated. Kakashi threw three kunai at their feet, "Use that to mark your progress." "I'm an Uchiha, if Daimo can do it I'll be able to do it easily," Sasuke said in his normally arrogant tone. But after the first try he had his pride ground in the dirt when he was second ... behind Sakura of all people.

Daimo thought to himself, 'Looks like Sakura has some pretty good chakra control. I don't know if she'll reach my level, but she definitely deserves the chance to learn Tsunade's chakra enhanced strength.' "Daimo, follow me. I'll be teaching you something else," Kakashi said. Of course you could hear the Uchiha's scowl from a mile away, 'Damnit, I'm getting beat by a useless fangirl and now Daimo is going to get stronger. I need to hurry and surpass him if I want to catch up to Itachi!' Kakashi and Daimo went to another clearing, "Since you already have amazing chakra control and the ability to create new lightning style ninjutsu, I'm going to teach you a new jutsu. But here's the caveat, this jutsu can only be used while you are using Lightning Perception. This jutsu causes a person to move so fast that their vision will shrink to only a dot of light unless one uses the sharingan... or so I originally thought. Creating the Lightning Perception Jutsu gives you the qualifications to learn this jutsu and maybe even be better at using it than I, the creator." Daimo nodded, 'Finally! I get to learn this completely broken jutsu. The Chidori and Rasengan stayed with Sasuke and Naruto their entire lives.'

Kakashi originally intended to spend the week teaching Daimo the Chidori, but still underestimated Daimo's genius and monstrous chakra affinity with lightning. Kakashi stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face as he looked at the hole in the tree.

A couple of seconds earlier: Kakashi had finished explaining all of the theory and little tricks pertaining to the Chidori. Daimo had sat in meditation for about an hour experimenting with his chakra flow and mimicking the Chidori in his head. He stood up and completed a few hand seals, then there were sounds of around 500 birds chirping as he yelled and ran at a tree, "Chidori!"

"As I thought I still hate hand seals," Daimo grunted. Kakashi was a little pissed at the comment, "You just completed a Chidori on the first try and you're worried about hand seals!" Kakashi murmed to himself, "I've been wasting my entire life trying to perfect this goddamn jutsu and these fucking geniuses just have to pop out of thin air and complain about my hand seals." Daimo broke Kakashi's depression, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to criticize you, I just don't like jutsus that require hand seals because of people like you." "Like me?! What do you me-" Daimo pointed to his covered left eye, "Oh I see. You don't want sharingan users to copy your jutsu? That makes sense, but don't worry most there are only three people alive that can use the sharingan now." Daimo understood, but "Yea, and one of them is a power hungry mongrel on my team that will do anything for a new jutsu." Kakashi sighed, "Guess you're right, I'm still trying to fix him. But enough of that, there is still more I can teach you… like a certain conjunction technique with the Chidori."

A week came and went. Naruto and Sasuke were now standing on the tree looking proudly at Kakashi. Sakura had finished the exercise a day earlier. "Congratulations, now it's time to get back to the mission. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura will come with me to guard Tazuna until the completion of the bridge. Daimo will stay here to guard the house and back us up if need be. Any questions?" Team 7 shook their heads and they departed. Daimo sat down in the living room, contemplating his progress on the second stage of Lightning Armament. After a minute the little kid Daimo has been ignoring all week walked up in front of him to start yelling, "You all are stupid! You can't go against Gato and his men, he'll kill you all." Daimo had finally had enough of this demon munchkin, "And how will he do that?" "He has over a hundred men that will kill you!" "A bunch of random thugs can't beat four trained ninjas, no matter how many there are. We'll kill them in a blink." Inari was a little caught off guard at Daimo's calm response, "We- well he has Zabuza on his side who'll slaughter you!" Daimo was still unfazed, "We have someone on our side that's as strong as Zabuza and already beat him once. Anything else?" "H-he…" "Thought so. Think next time you decide to spout nonsense." Daimo then left leaving a stunned and tongue tied Inari behind.

A day or two later two thugs showed up outside of the house, "So this is the bridge builder's house. I heard he had a pretty hot daughter." The thug's eyes were filled with lust, "Let's go get some early payment." He stepped up to the door and was about to knock on the door when he heard a sound behind him. He turned around only to find his partner on the ground, "What are you doing idiot? Did you trip?" A voice came from behind the man, "No he didn't trip unfortunately, just had his brain stem charred to dust." The thug swung his head around, "Who are you little kid?" "I'll be the one asking the questions," Daimo responded. Daimo dashed and slashed his legs with a Lightning Scalpel. The man was terrified, he couldn't feel anything in his legs but pain. "What do you want?! I'll tell you anything! Please just don't torture me!" Daimo thought, 'Well that was easy,' "Why don't you tell me what's going on at the bridge."

After getting the information he needed, Daimo disappeared. He reappeared outside of some mist on the bridge, activating Lightning Perception, Daimo realized Kakashi was fighting Zabuza in the mist. To his right on the edge of the mist Naruto and Sasuke were getting shredded by senbon inside a dome made of ice. Sasuke had unlocked his sharingan with one tomoe in the right eye and two tomoe in the left eye. Sakura, next to Tazuna, noticed Daimo, "Daimo! Please help Sasuke and Naruto they won't last much longer!" Daimo did a few hand seals and launched himself towards the ice dome, "Chidoir!" 'I can only use this technique three times a day even with my amazing chakra control. I'll need to save the other two.' The dome blew open and by the time it healed Daimo was the only one left inside. Naruto and an unconscious Sasuke were thrown next to Sakura.

Inside the dome Haku started giggling evilly, "Finally you're here, and you even willingly stepped into my ice dome. In here I can't be beat and I'll get you back for taking sir Zabuza's arm." Daimo was unfazed like usual, but had a fighting look on his face, "You don't have to try to act so tough. I know you were going easy on Naruto and Sasuke because of their nonfatal wounds. But I won't go easy on you because of that, I have a mission to complete." Haku responded by raining senbon down onto Daimo. Daimo easily dodged using the body flicker and tried to attack Haku, but kept missing slightly. Haku was holding back no longer, because he could not afford too. Haku would throw a senbon then narrowly escape a punch from another flicker clone. Daimo got tired of this stalemate after a while, "Grrr, this is so annoying. You're so damn fast in those mirrors. Looks like I'll have to try his out prematurely." Haku snorted, "It doesn't matter what you do, you'll never catch me in my crystal ice mirrors, because I am everywhere." An image of Haku appeared on every mirror of the dome, but Daimo would have no more. "Lightning Release - Armament - Stage Two - Lightning Veins." Lightning Chakra started to pump through Daimo's nervous system and muscles, flowing through him like his blood. Haku leaned out of a mirror to throw a senbon only to be met by a fist which shattered his mask and sent him flying,'I didn't even see him move.' Haku skipped across the ground like a stone in water, then skidded to a stop. The crystal ice mirror jutsu fell apart as Haku stopped providing it with chakra. "Force equals mass times acceleration… I didn't have a lot of mass behind that punch, but there was a hell of a lot of acceleration! Time to finish this."

Over on Kakashi's end, the fight was coming to an end and Kakashi had started a Chidori. When Kakashi started running Haku moved and Daimo immediately followed. After seeing Haku run into Kakashi's path, Daimo ran next to Kakashi, started his right handed Chidori and yelled, "Kakashi! Combo tactic!" Kakashi nodded solemnly, unfortunately no one noticed the now awake Uchiha staring at the hand seals with his sharingan. Daimo and Kakashi put their hands together and then slowly ran apart. A stream of pure lightning chakra extended and connected the two, they yelled in unison, "Lightning Release - Lightning Cable!" Haku and Zabuza were left unable to react in time as they were cut in half.

Zabuza's top half was looking at Haku's top half and looked on with a loving look he had never given before. "Sorry to bring you down with me Haku, but it's a good thing we won't be going to the same place after this." Zabuza turned to look at the two silver haired ninjas still standing, "Cpuhg!" "At least I lost to two good ninjas, Kakashi of the sharingan and Konoha's little silver eyed grim reaper." With that Zabuza left this world, the after life claiming his soul. Daimo was a little sad at the scene of Zabuza with Haku, but quickly sobered up. "The silver eyed grim reaper, huh?... The silver reaper, I like that name." "It is a pretty good name, let's clean this up and get out of here." But before he could move there was a slow clap as a group of bandits showed up on the bridge.

"Wow! What a useless piece of garbage I hired, I wonder if I can get a refund. Hello friends, I'm Gato and I'm sorry but I can't let you finish this bridge." Daimo looked at Kakashi and said, "Sorry Kakashi, you'll have to clean this up all by yourself, my unsanctioned mission starts right now." "You sure you can handle all of them by yourself?" Kakashi replied a little worried. "Don't worry about me. I even just completed a new jutsu, just stand there and watch the silver reaper work. "Lightning Release - Armement Stage one and two - Lightning Perception with Lightning Veins and Lightning Scalpel." Daimo combined all of this with 9 flicker clones as well becoming a blur in the battlefield, killing the bandits before they could react. Everyone watching had different reactions.

Kakashi looked at the scene with a bit of nostalgia, 'He's just like you sensei, actually he might surpass you.' Naruto looked on with awe, Sakura with shock. But Sasuke looked on with envy and anger at himself, 'He's so much stronger than me! I'm pitifully weak right now, but I'm an Uchiha, I just need some time to catch up and pass him. I've learned that lightning jutsu already so Kakashi has to teach me how to use it.' Last but not least, Gato witnessed the scene and just about pissed his pants. In a moment all of the bandits Gato hired were on the ground, none moving. Tazuna spoke up, "What a little demon, I guess the silver reaper was a really apt nickname." Daimo walked towards Gato and raised a Lightning Scalpel in front of his face, "So are you going to give me the information I want or get skewered?" Gato fell on his butt and kept nodding in obedience. After getting the location of Gato's base and the key to his fortune Daimo finished him quickly.

Team 7 cleaned up the bridge and walked back to Tazuna's house. After entering Naruto and Sakura quickly slumped into a chair to relax. Kakashi spoke up, "Tazuna, we'll stay and protect you until you complete the bridge." Tazuna voiced his appreciation when Daimo interrupted, "Kakashi, I'll be going to clean up Gato's base and uncover all of his dealings." Kakashi nodded, "Be careful and remember to never get cocky. Always play to your strengths, if you can take someone out swiftly and efficiently don't waste time playing around with them." "I understand Kakashi sensei." 'I understand that principle, but sometimes you can't help feeling yourself a little bit you know?'

Daimo was cleaning up Gato's office. He had rid the base of bandits and now was grabbing all of Gato's manuscripts and manifests. Daimo walked to the basement and found a giant vault. Already knowing the passcode from Gato, Daimo quickly opened the vault and scent of money hit his nose, 'I'm rich bitch!' Inside the vault were treasures upon treasures and ryo as far as the eyes could see, 'Good thing I bought a bunch of sealing materials with the rest of my cash.' Daimo proceeded to seal up every treasure and wad of cash he could find. Eventually he stumbled on something interesting, it was a treasure that looked kind of like a tibetan vajra. Daimo picked it up and could almost feel chakra rolling off the item. 'What is this? I wonder what will happen if I pump some chakra into it.' Daimo added some chakra to the object and then a weak beam of yellow light shout out of the end. 'Wait this isn't light, it's pure lightning chakra! THIS IS BASICALLY A GODDAMN LIGHTSABER! Ahem, calm down Daimo. I think I've heard of this weapon, the sword of the thunder god. This was the weapon used by the second hokage. But how did Gato get his hands on this, I thought Aoi had this weapon? Hmmm, whatever, must be something like the butterfly effect from me simply existing. What happens if I put more chakra into it.' Daimo put more chakra into it as the yellow beam became stronger and more resilient. 'But I don't like the color yellow let's see if I can change the color.' Pumping in lightning chakra and changing the frequency of the lightning around allowed Daimo to actually change the color of the beam. Eventually he got the beam to a blood red. "You do not know the power of the darkside!" Daimo said in his best Vader impression.

Team 7 was giving their report on the mission to the Land of Waves. "...and that's everything sir hokage." Hiruzen nodded,'What a ridiculous mission that these genin had to complete! It's a good thing that Daimo was a lot more mature than I thought or this could've ended very differently,' "Because of the misinformation on this mission, I will be upgrading this to an A-rank mission and you will be paid accordingly. If there is nothing more, everyone but Daimo is dismissed." The rest of the group quickly left the hokage's office, "Give me your report on the unsanctioned black op." "Yes sir. Here are all of the important documents and deeds that Gato owned. And if I may make a suggestion sir?" The hokage didn't look up from the papers, "Go ahead." "I recommend keeping the foundation Gato built, changing the things he sold, and make it a spy network. Gato had multiple dealings with almost every major village, if we could harness that and gain information from it, it could become an invaluable asset." A new light dawned in Hiruzen's eyes, 'Hmm, he couldn't be more correct. Using Gato's shipping company as an information gathering hub would allow us to get a lot of specific details from the civilians and black market. If I allow Jiraiya to merge this with his spy network… Konoha could become an invaluable hub of information.' "Send my message to Jiraiya, come see me. Anything else Daimo?"

"Nothing special sir, but I did find a long lost artifact of Konoha." Hiruzen ears perked up, "Long lost you say? What is it?" "It is the second hokage's main weapon, the sword of the thunder god." Hiruzen's eyes widened in astonishment, "You found it?! Hurry, hurry lemme see! Ahem. Would you kindly show it to me?" Daimo couldn't help but let a little chuckle escape as he pulled out the lightsaber hilt and handed it to the hokage. Hiruzen was fascinated, "I haven't seen sensei's weapon in a very long time, thank you for letting me see it again. But this sword is meant for the battlefield and not to be locked up in some cage, show me you know how to use this weapon and I'll let you keep it." Daimo nodded and then poured chakra into the hilt. Hiruzen was even more stunned when a red beam of lightning chakra condensed in front of him, "Why is it red? I've always remembered it being yellow in color." "Hehe, I wanted to see what would happen if I changed the frequency of lightning and voila." Hiruzen just nodded dumbly, 'What an amazing ninja he's turning out to be, I wonder if Naruto can catch up to his level of power. Then I'd happily hand the hat over.'

Daimo interrupted his thoughts, "Sir hokage there is one more thing. I was wondering if you would be interested in a trade." The hokage sobered up and stared seriously at Daimo, but seeing that he had no evil intentions on his face sighed in relief, "What do you have in mind?" "Well how about I show you a way to defeat that paperwork in re-" "This paperwork?! I'll gladly do it! You can have anything you want, you want the flying thunder god? Sure. You want a different forbidden jutsu? Sure. Just please tell me how to defeat this paperwork." Daimo was caught off guard at the speedy response of the hokage, "N-no, all I want is for you to teach me bojutsu in your spare time." Hiruzen was confused, "Bojutsu? But you don't use a staff?" "Well I got a little science happy and made a few modifications to the sword of the thunder god." "What could you have possi-" Hiruzen was tongue tied as another red beam of lightning came out from the bottom of the hilt this time. The double bladed lightsaber essentially created a staff made out of lightning. Daimo spoke up, "I did this thinking it would look cooler, but then realized that I don't know how to wield a staff and I'd rather not cut a piece of myself. And who better to learn from than the summonder of the monkey king enma." "It seems you are quite knowledgeable, but I agree. Now tell me your method." "Simple, use shadow clones." It seemed like a new sun rose in Konoha as Hiruzen became the happiest man alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that day the hokage called all of his jonin instructors to talk about this upcoming chunin exams. "Which of you believe your team is ready for the chunin exams? And Kakashi you don't have to say anything, I've already decided your team will be participating since Daimo is sure to show those other villages who's boss." The other jonin were immediately surprised but continued on, "Team 8, ready!" "Team 10, ready" "Team Guy, rrrreeady!"…. The hokage spoke up, "Okay good, here are the registration forms. You all are dismissed." But when nobody left the hokage was surprised, "What is it?" The other Sarutobi in the room spoke up, "I'm pretty sure we would all like to know the reason in your confidence for team 7. No offense Kakashi, but we believe our teams are no weaker than team 7. Guy's team has even already taken skipped one exam for more practice." Hiruzen looked around the room and saw the rest of the jonin nodding, "Do you want to explain Kakashi?" The jonin all looked towards Kakashi in expectation, "Sure I don't mind. As you know my team consists of four people. Three aren't too amazing, I still believe they are ready for chunin exams but I'm not sure if any of them can make it pass the final round. Hell, they'd probably all lose to anyone on Guy's team. But there's one kid, Daimo, who can be considered a real prodigy, and I mean on a level higher than me and the Hyuuga from Guy's team." All of the jonin were a little stunned at that. "This kid could probably take on half of the people in this room and that might be an understatement." Guy spoke up, "I'd expect nothing less from my rival. But actions speak louder than words, we'll see his capabilities during the exam."

The next morning team 7 was waiting on Kakashi. Naruto broke the silence, "Hey, do you think we'll get another mission as crazy as our last one?" "I hope not, that was a little too much for me," responded Sakura. "Hmph that mission was easy, it allowed my Uchiha blood to flourish in the heat of battle and unlock my dojutsu. Another mission like that and I could catch up to Daimo." Daimo just scoffed in disbelief at how arrogant Sasuke could be. Just then Kakashi walked in, "What's up." "Your late Kakashi sensei! What's our next mission?" "No mission, instead I have registration forms for the chunin exams." Naruto was ecstatic, "Whoa, really? Yes! I can finally become a chunin and then a jonin and then the hokage!" Kakashi just laughed that off, "Meet in room 301 tomorrow at seven." With that Kakashi vanished. Naruto was excited, Sasuke was confident, Sakura was worried while Daimo just walked off to another training ground. At the other training ground the newly available hokage was waiting with his adamantine staff.

The next day team 7 met outside of the building meant for the chunin exams. They walked inside then found the stairs. After climbing they noticed a group standing in front of a door trying to get through, "Nobody shall pass, believe use we are trying to protect you." Two people were standing in front of the door knocking back team Guy. Being the arrogant prick that he is, Sasuke walked up to the door, "Get out of the way and dispel whatever genjutsu you're using to make this door say 301 when we're only on the second floor." The ninja in front of him just scoffed and went to knock Sasuke back, Sasuke responded with a roundhouse kick. But before the two could collide a green jumpsuit appeared and blocked both of the attacks, "Please refrain from infighting." Sasuke was annoyed, 'This kid's not bad to block my kick.' "My name is Rock Lee and," he turned to towards Sakura, "what is your name my angel?" Sakura responded with a quick, "My name is stop." But Lee was unfazed, "How about we go on a date, I swear to protect you forever!" Sakura was not having it, "Eww, absolutely not! You're style and grooming are both awful!"

Team 7 kept walking to the next staircase but bushy brows himself came chasing, "I challenge you to a battle, " Naruto spoke up ,"Well if you wanna battle me, I-" "Sasuke Uchiha," Lee continued. Naruto deflated like a balloon and went to go sit in a corner murmuring to himself. Lee confronted Sasuke, "I've been hearing about how amazing the Uchiha are and how great their natural talent is. I challenge you to show the world that hard work beats natural talent." "You know who I am and even the great name of the Uchiha, but you still dare to fight me? Fine bring it I'll show you how great my natural talent is." Sasuke charged at Lee only to be punched in the nose and sent flying backwards. Sasuke got back up and activated his sharingan with two tomoe in each eye, 'I'll see through whatever he's doing and break his nose.' But the Uchiha fated to be unable to even touch Lee. Lee kicked Sasuke into the air and jumped to follow. Seeing things going for the worst Daimo decided to intervene, his body flickered and then Sasuke was lying on the ground next to him. Lee was about to start his Front Lotus, but realized that there was nothing for his bandages to wrap around.

Lee landed and turned towards Daimo, "You must be Daimo, I've also heard a lot about you. They say you're the hokage's favourite to win this thing. I can't wait to test myself against you." "But that will have to wait. Because right now you are in big trouble!" Everyone turned to see an even bushier brow Guy sitting on his turtle summon. "Hello students of my rival! I will apologize on behalf of my student. Now Lee, go do a thousand laps around Konoha and be back in time for the start of the exam." "Yosh Guy sensei! If I can't do the laps in time, I'll do 10,000 push ups and if I can't do that…" Team 7 just left them to their own "uniqueness" and walked into the exam room. Seeing team 7 walk in, team 8 and team 10 waved. Naruto yelled, "Hey guys. You ready to rock this chunin exam!" That got Konoha's genin a lot of unwanted attention. "Hey Naruto Uzumaki. You might want to be a little bit quieter unless you want to be target numero uno." Team 7 turned to see a boy that had grey hair and round glasses. "Hello I'm Kabuto, also taking the chunin exam again. Hmmm maybe I should give my cute underclassmen some information with my ninja info cards." Sakura was interested, "What's a ninja info card?" "It is a card that contains certain interesting information of most ninjas." Kabuto replied. Sasuke perked up, "Then give me the information on Rock Lee, Gaara, and Daimo."

Kabuto smirked, "You already know their names? Then this will be too easy… Rock Lee is a taijutsu specialist that graduated one year before you all, he has completed 20 D-rank and 11 C-rank missions. He's on a with Tenten and Neji, under the jonin Might Guy. Gaara is from the village hidden in the sand, he has completed 8 C-rank and, this is amazing, 1 B-rank mission. Apparently he's never been injured on a mission, quite a tough nut. Daimo is a speed specialist and known as Konoha's silver reaper. He has completed 15 D-rank and 2 A-rank missions. Rumor has it that he has earned the right to use the second hokage's main weapon." Naruto was confused, "What's the second hokage's weapon?" Kabuto responded, "It's a sword made of pure lighting chakra that can cut through just about anything, including jutsus." Everyone in the room perked up at the thought of that and started to look warily at Daimo. Sasuke was in his own head, 'Shit! He has increased the gap I closed with the sharingan and Chidori. I'll need to find a sword that can compete with his.'

Ino decided to ask the question on her mind, "He's the same age as us, how did he already earn a nickname?" Kabuto looked through his cards and notes a little harder, "Apparently the demon of the mist, Zabuza, gave it to Daimo after Daimo killed him and over a hundred men in the blink of an eye." Daimo thought to himself, 'Not quite accurate, but how the hell did he get all of that information on me?' Everyone shuddered after hearing how Daimo got his nickname, but one shuddered in excitement. Gaara was very pleased, 'He sounds like a perfect sacrifice to mother. I'll prove my existence with him!' Some sound ninja then walked up behind Kabuto, "I don't like how you're just giving away information on everyone, somebody needs to teach you a lesson."

But before he could move there was a beam of red light in front of his neck, "Do you plan to become Konoha's enemy? The exam hasn't started yet, attack now and I can kill you without repercussions," Daimo said nonchalantly. Dosu's neck was practically numb from the amount of condensed lightning chakra right next to it. His teammate Kin wanted to step and help him but was stopped in her tracks when another beam of red light shout out from the hilt and appeared in front of her eyes. Daimo was loving this situation, "Kabuto has some pretty good information even if it can be a little outdated. This was the sword of the thunder god, but after a few modifications, it would be more apt to call it the staff of the thunder god."

Just then Ibiki burst through the doors, "Everyone shut up and sit down, I'm the proctor for the first stage of your exam. Any more fighting from now on will result in disqualification." Ibiki snapped his fingers and papers showed up on every desk in the room, "Now you will have to answer 10 questions that I have the answers to on my desk. You will need to get one question right to pass. If you are caught cheating four times you will also be disqualified. The last question will be revealed after 45 minutes. Any questions, no? Then begin!" Everyone hurriedly scuttled to a chair and began to look at the questions.

Daimo looked at the questions in awe, 'What kind of questions are these? I knew they were almost impossible to answer but what the actual-. 1. How far can Ibiki throw a kunai? 2. What is the second law of thermodynamics? 3. What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object? 4. How do you know you exist? 5. Is Ibiki a good teacher? 6. Can Ibiki get a girlfriend? 7. Draw this - - without your pencil leaving the page. 8. Continue to number nine. 9. Hi!' After reading the questions Daimo had the urge to laugh out loud, 'No wonder nobody can do any of these, except Sakura who can answer two and three probably.' Daimo looked up to see that the answers were still on Ibiki's desk. Daimo's paper flickered a little and the complete test appeared in front of him. And after looking at the answers even he was shocked. 1. As far as he wants to. 2. The total entropy of a system can never decrease over time. 3. The force goes through the object as they cannot exist in the same plane of existence as stated by shinobi genius Nalbert Freinstein. 4. Because you bleed. 5. Yes, but no. 6. Answer this question and I'll kill you! Draw a baby yoda or something. 7. No. 8. Alright. 9. Hello and welcome to the chunin exams!

After 45 minutes, "Alright time's up chumps hand in your tests." Ibiki collected the tests and flipped over the paper on his desk to grade them. But when he noticed the paper was blank he was stunned, 'What! Somebody actually managed to get the answer sheet without me noticing? Looks like this exam is going to be good.' "I'm about to ask you the tenth question, but first if anyone wants to leave you can. Because you see if you leave now you can take the chunin exams again, but if you answer the question incorrectly you will forever be a genin! Now choose!" Some started getting up and leaving the exam room they all thought the same thing, 'If the normal test was like that, I have no shot at the tenth question.' More people were thinking about leaving until Naruto slammed his desk and stated that he would still become the hokage, even as a genin. After a minute Ibiki spoke up, "You all pass!" Everyone was taken aback until Ibiki explained the premise, then the window crashed open. 'I'm Mitarashi Anko and I'll be your second stage examiner. Meet me at training ground 44, A.K.A the forest of death. Also sign these forms, I can't be liable for any deaths."

Outside of training ground 44 Anko was giving the details about the second stage of the exam, "So you each team will get either a heaven or an earth scroll. Your team's job is to get the scroll you do not have and make it to the center building. Everyone line up at your respective entrances. And go!" Team 7 bolted into the forest, Daimo spoke up, "You guys continue on and try to find a scroll on your own. I'll split off find a heaven scroll and meet back up with you all." "Huh? This is supposed to be a team activity, we're supposed to work together to get a scroll," Sakura responded. Daimo just shook his head, "Two reasons, one, I work better alone. None of you can keep up with me if I went all out. Two, you guys need to figure out for yourselves how to learn and get stronger by yourselves. You all won't improve if I stay around to babysit." Sasuke nodded in agreement, "I don't need Daimo to get a scroll myself, he's faster than me and would just take all of the action." Naruto also agreed, but because he wanted to prove himself as a ninja. Sakura had to reluctantly agree just as Daimo disappeared.

Running through the forest at high speed, Daimo was checking surroundings with Lightning Perception. Eventually Daimo ran across a team from Ame. The team hadn't realized his presence, so he took out three specially prepared senbon. The senbon were coated in a nonlethal, paralytic poison. Daimo had made these specifically for the exam, he needed something to knock people out since all he had were different ways to kill somebody. But these were not life and death enemies, just another team trying to survive the exam. He threw the senbon, each one hitting its mark. A female rain ninja felt the prick in her neck and pulled the senbon out, smelling it her face dropped. "Shit! We've been had these are poisoned! Show yourself coward!" Daimo walked out, "Coward? No I just didn't see a reason to kill you. That paralytic agent should start taking effect at any moment now." The rain ninja on the far right tried to go for a sneak attack which Daimo easily dodged, "Aaaannd now." All three rain ninjas hit the ground and could no longer move, they could only glare at Daimo in hatred. Daimo searched them and found a heaven scroll, "Nice! You guys are lucky that I'm a warmblooded killer." With that Daimo disappeared, he went back to the area his team was assigned to.

When he was getting close he heard the sounds of fighting, 'Orochimaru must be here.' Daimo went towards the fighting, when he arrived Orochimaru had just finished using the Five Elements Seal to disrupt Naruto's Kyuubi chakra. Orochimaru was about to walk towards Sasuke when he turned his head towards Daimo's direction, "I know you're there, you can come out." Daimo walked out without a care in the world, "I see that the title of sannin isn't wasted on you." Orochimaru was interested in this boy who was unaffected by his presence, "Who are you boy?" Before Daimo could respond Sakura screamed, "Daimo! Run away, he's way too strong, we don't stand a chance." Daimo scoffed at the comment, "Heh, don't judge my strength based on yours, you have no idea how powerful I am. And to answer your question, I'm the fourth member on this team and the fastest shinobi in Konoha, Daimo the silver reaper." Orochimaru nodded in understanding, "So you are Konoha's new prodigy. They say you might even have more talent than I did, show me what makes you so special." With that Orochimaru dashed at Daimo.

Daimo knew holding back wouldn't be a good idea, now was not the time to be cocky. Daimo activated the first and second stage of Lightning Armament, Lightning Perception and Lightning Veins, he also activated his Lightning Scalpel hoping to disable Orochimaru. Daimo disappeared in a blur and attacked. But Orochimaru is arguably the strongest shinobi to come out of the fourth generation, giving the fourth hokage a run for his money. Orochimaru dodged a dagger from the left aimed for his face, "I know the chakra sensation that jutsu gives off and I won't be hit by that." He then proceeded to dodge six more blows from every direction, Orochimaru couldn't keep up in terms of raw speed, but his reaction time was fast enough to fend off Daimo. During the seventh blow Orochimaru blocked the Lightning Scalpel with a kunai and tried to hit Daimo with a punch to the gut. Daimo spun around to dodge and kicked Orochimaru in the side making Orochimaru tumble backward. Daimo wouldn't let this chance go as 15 flicker clones bolted towards Orochimaru. Given some space Orochimaru conjured 8 earth clones and fought off the flicker clones, 'This kid is amazing! The rumors about him weren't wrong, too bad he doesn't have a sharingan or he would be the perfect vessel. Maybe I'll consider keeping as a backup.' "Sorry kid I don't have all day to play with you." Orochimaru spit out the sword of Kusanagi into his right hand. Sensing some danger, Daimo dispelled his Lightning Scalpel and brought out his staff of the thunder god. Orochimaru was a little shocked, "I haven't seen that weapon in ages. I'm surprised that sensei let you use it, he basically worships the ground the second hokage walked on."

The second round started as Daimo rushed out at top speed, popping out from every direction to attack Orochimaru. But with Kusanagi Orochimaru was able to fend off every attack of Daimo's. Usually an opponent would start to feel numbness from getting hit by such a condensed amount of lightning chakra, but Kusanagi was chakra conducive and Orochimaru was pumping it full of earth attributed chakra. Earth attributed chakra wasn't a great thing to channel into chakra metal, but it did have its usefulness; such as grounding lightning chakra. During the fight Daimo was hyper focused but also subconsciously thinking, 'So Orochimaru and I are about even in terms of close combat. In a long range engagement I would be able to dodge most of his jutsus and get close enough to engage. But if I was walking into a trap and he had enough time to prepare for me, I'd be in some trouble. I need to hurry and learn the flying thunder god after this, unfortunately I don't have enough chakra to complete the third stage of lightning armament.' Orochimaru had been here long enough, he knew any longer would attract unwanted attention. "Snake binding!" Snakes came out from his sleeves and shot toward Daimo. Using this opportunity. Orochimaru's neck extended and shot towards Sasuke. Daimo probably could have stopped the technique but decided against it, 'Come on Sasuke, let me see if you're still power hungry. I'll give you one chance, if you can resist the temptation of easy power at the cost of your village I'll remove the curse mark for you. But if not..' a cold glare took over Daimo's face. The snake sannin bit down on Sasuke's neck. After the curse mark had taken effect Daimo slashed Orochimaru, severing his body from the waist. "Gahhh!" Orochimaru grunted in pain, but slithered off into the forest. 'He'll probably use that disgusting body replacement technique to heal, but he'll leave us alone for awhile. We've got three and a half days to make it to the center building.' Daimo walked over to Naruto and undid the Five Elements Seal. Sakura was still frozen in fear the entire fight, but unconsciously grabbed Sasuke before he fell. "C'mon Sakura, I'll grab Naruto, let's go to the building. I've already got the heaven scroll we need."

After running for a day the group had almost made it to the tower, Naruto woke up half a day earlier. Now Sasuke was starting to stir, so they stopped for a little break. Right after Sasuke woke up he started emanating an ungodly chakra, it felt downright evil. Sasuke started to laugh hysterically, "Haha! WIth this kind of power I can be unstoppable. I need to test this power." With that Sasuke looked at Daimo, "You'll be the perfect sharpening stone." Daimo thought to himself,'I'll let it slide this time because the first time the curse mark activates is uncontrollable. But after we seal it and you use that power willingly, I'll know you've fallen.' Sasuke charged at Daimo with a speed faster than he had ever gone before. Daimo looked at this slow ass speed in disregard, he easily sidestepped the attack. Then Daimo swung his arm forward and landed a giant right hook to Sasuke's face making him fly backwards. Sasuke was shocked sober, 'Even with this new power I can't hold a candle to Daimo. Maybe if I cultivate this power a little mor-' Daimo interrupted his thoughts, "Free power given to you is not your own and will never increase your strength." Daimo continued onward while Sakura leapt at Sasuke and begged him to calm down.

Making it to the main site with a fully intact scroll caused Anko to pop out, "Congrats you pass! You will be allowed to rest for a day while the rest of stage two is being finished." The team nodded and went into separate rooms prepared for the ones that passed. Kakashi came down to congratulate them all and take Sasuke, he was going to find someone to seal the curse mark. A day came and went. Right now all of the genin were grouped together inside of an arena. "Since way too many of you passed we will have some preliminary matches," Hayate "From now on your success or failure has nothing to do with your team." Kabuto took that opportunity to forfeit, saying he still wasn't quite ready for the combat portion of the exams. Hayate was confused, but continued on, "Since we now have an odd number, one of you will be selected to proceed to the main event a month from now." On his que a giant screen behind him turned on. The screen started to scroll through the names of all the participants. It soon started to slow down and stop on the name Sasuke Uchiha. "Congratulations Sasuke Uchiha, you will be in the finals a month from now, but I recommend you stay and watch to see what you'll be up against. Roll for the first battle." The screen rolled then stopped, "The first match shall be Gaara of the sand vs Yoroi of the leaf." The two contestants walked up to the stage and stared at each other. "Begin!" Hayate screamed.

Yoroi started by throwing a volley of kunai and shuriken only for it to be blocked by Gaara's automatic sand. Gaara raised his hand and it was over from there, "Sand Coffin! Sand Burial!" There was a shower of blood and Yoroi was dead. Everyone on the scene shuddered from the amount of bloodlust coming from Gaara. Hayate was disappointed in himself for not being fast enough to save a leaf ninja, "Gaara wins! Next..." A couple more matches went by, Zaku vs Shino - Shino wins, Misumi vs Kankuro - Kankuro wins, Sakura vs Ino - Double K.O, Tenten vs Temari - Temari wins, Shikamaru vs Kin - Shikamaru wins, Naruto vs Kiba - Naruto wins (Not by farting, but by overwhelming Kiba with clones), Hinata vs Neji - Neji wins using fate, Dosu vs Choji - Dosu wins. "And now the last battle will be Daimo vs Lee." Daimo and Lee walked on stage while the jonins were up top discussing, Guy asked "Who do you think will win between our students my rival?" "Lee is pretty decent, but if he has nothing else to show besides his taijutsu he'll lose immediately." Kakashi replied. "Oh really? You think your student's ninjutsu can overwhelm my student's taijutsu?" "No I believe my student's taijutsu can beat your student's." Guy was stunned at the confidence Kakashi had in his disciple, "Is Daimo also a taijutsu specialist perhaps?" Kakashi shook his head, "No, but he has the best taijutsu out of all the genin by far." "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Guy believed his rival, but Kakashi didn't know about Lee's gates." Hayete started the battle, "Begin!"

Lee ran towards Daimo, "I can finally test your skills silver reaper! Let's see how good you are." Daimo blocked a high kick and then grabbed Lee's leg. Daimo spun Lee in a circle and then threw him. Lee did a back handspring to land back on his feet. Daimo and Lee exchanged a few more rounds. Daimo was using only about 50% of his speed to contend with Lee and was still edging out Lee. After learning fuinjutsu Daimo had started to train with weight seals so he wasn't at all inferior to Lee. But Daimo doesn't use them all the time, unlike Lee, he only used them when training. After being punched into a wall Lee jumped on top of the giant statue in the arena, "You're pretty good Daimo, it looks like I have no need to hold back." Lee took the weights wrapped around his legs and dropped them to the floor with a large boom and smoke clouds. Daimo was unfazed, "Flashy but useless. Using weights during life and death situations is idiotic." "You may think so, but without this kind of determination and perseverance, I would never have gotten to where I am today. So bring it Daimo!"

Lee rushed in at a higher speed and aimed for Daimo's stomach, no doubt going for a Front Lotus. Daimo upped his speed 25% and watched as Lee's foot blew by his face. Lee was now on one arm and open for attack, Daimo spartan kicked Lee with his left leg. Lee tumbled across the ground, Daimo capitalized and started rapidly burying his fists into Lee. Daimo finished by jumping, spinning, and kicking Lee with a back kick. Lee was again sent flying into a wall, but this time he hit the wall hard enough for blood to come out of his mouth. Lee slowly stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth with his bandages, "You are surprisingly better than me in a normal taijutsu battle. I cannot beat you with normal techniques." Lee looked up to the stands at Guy, Guy looked back and slowly nodded, "Go for it Lee! Show them the flames of YOUTH!" "Thank you Guy Sensei!"

Kakashi was startled, a tiny seed of an idea starting to sprout in the back of his mind, 'Nah, there's no way Guy taught him _that_. It's much too dangerous.' "Hey Guy what else can Lee do? I don't think any taijutsu technique is going to beat Daimo." "No Kakashi, not just any technique, but _the_ technique." Guy responded. "What! There's no way you taught him that technique, right? You can't entrust a child with something that will destroy his body." "Kakashi, ever since I met Lee I've notice a fire that burned within his eyes. Taijutsu is all he has and that fire started to resonate with me." Kakashi was worried but quickly calmed down when he remembered who was fighting, "How many can he open?" "Five, but I've instructed him to only use the fifth in a life or death situation since it will tear apart his body in a couple of seconds." "Unfortunately that won't be enough." Now it was Guy's turned to be stunned, "Not enough? What do you mean?!" "Daimo won't use his most lethal techniques, but even with just pure speed Lee won't be able to catch up without at least six gates." Guy wasn't stupid, Kakashi knows the most about the gates right behind him and Lee, if Kakashi said that then it was probably true, "That's unfortunate then, but I hope Lee will go all out as to show the world what he is capable of." Kakashi nodded then yelled at Daimo, "Daimo! Don't let him destroy himself!" Daimo nodded and Guy thanked Kakashi for the notion.

Back in the arena Lee had slightly spread his legs with his fists next to his waist, "First Gate - Gate of Opening - Open!" A green energy started emanating from Lee and his hair started to flow a little bit. Lee started running around Daimo and attacking him from all directions. Daimo was still keeping up even though he was actively trying to keep up now. "Second Gate - Gate of Healing - Open!" Lee started to move around the battlefield even faster. Daimo was now struggling and decided he wouldn't lose in a battle of speed. Daimo used the body flicker to move around the arena with Lee, matching his pace." All of the genin were stunned, "Woah, I'm losing track of them. It's getting hard to keep up." The only ones unfazed were the jonin and Sasuke who opened the sharingan. Guy spoke to Kakashi, "I guess you weren't wrong. That Daimo is ridiculously fast." "Third Gate - Gate of Life - Open!" Lee increased his speed even more. Lee started using the Reverse Lotus to try and outspeed Daimo, but instead of upping his speed, Daimo decided to make more efficient use of the speed he had. "Lightning Perception!" Time seemed to slow as he started to match Lee's pace again. Daimo countered the Reverse Lotus by creating 10 flicker clones to all fight Lee.

One of the jonin up top spoke confused, "Those aren't shadow clones! What are those and how do they all have substance?" Kakashi answered the jonin, "Kurenai, those are all clones created using the body flicker technique. What you are seeing is Daimo being in all of those places at once using high speed movement and afterimages." Asuma started to understand, "Just like Shisui, but Shisui had the sharingan to help him create that many clones." Kakashi nodded, "Yes, but Daimo is using a jutsu that increases his perception abilities to be on par with the sharingan." The jonin were struck in disbelief, Asuma spoke up, "When did the village get a jutsu like that? If there is something like that why is it not required for everyone to learn it?" "Unfortunately because of the nature of this jutsu, it is forbidden and is restricted to only people with a very high lightning affinity along with someone who knows the jutsu to teach it." After hearing the restrictions the jonin nodded in understanding, "Do you know this jutsu?" Kurenai asked. "Yes I do and let me tell you, it was a pain to learn."

Back in the arena the fight was intensifying, "Fourth Gate - Gate of Pain - Open!" Lee disappeared, only Daimo could see him clearly. Sasuke couldn't keep up after the third gate and right now most jonin were only seeing blurs. The jonin all thought the same thing in unison, 'It's unfortunate that both of them can't go to the finals, they both deserve the rank of chunin.' The genin though, were betting on who would win. Naruto was convinced Daimo would win, "Daimo is going to win hands down! He's the fastest ninja in the village. Sasuke can you see anything?" Sasuke shook his head. Tenten was putting all of her bets on Lee, "No way. Lee is going to dominate this match, no one can confront him in speed, not even Neji." Focusing back in on the fight Daimo had noticed that after the fourth gate Lee's muscles started to tear.

After remembering his promise with Kakashi, Daimo stopped moving, Lee stopped with him. "Sorry Lee, It's been really fun having somebody to compete with in speed, but your body is breaking down, so I'll have to go all out to stop you." "C'mon Daimo, show me what you got! I also need to finish this soon." Daimo nodded, "Lightning Armament - Stage Two - Lightning Veins!" Lightning chakra started to pump through Daimo's veins as he started to reach a new level of speed. All of the jonin perked up, 'This will be the end.' Daimo vanished from everyone's view, even Lee's. Lee was completely lost until Daimo reappeared in front of him. "Ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ORA!" Daimo punched Lee much too fast for him to see or dodge. On the last punch Lee went blasting through the air at supersonic speeds. Guy immediately moved and caught Lee noticing something. Lee's body had been paralyzed to the extent that he was in semi stasis, this had temporarily stopped the breaking down of Lee's body. This would give Guy enough time to get Lee a medical ninja and prevent any permanently maiming injuries. Guy nodded at Daimo, "Thanks" then Guy flickered away. "Daimo is the winner by knockout!" Hayate screamed. Everyone in the arena clapped in appreciation of the fight while Naruto was steady screaming. Hayete interrupted the cheering, "Congrats to everyone that made it into the finals, I will see you in a month!"

During the month break everyone was busy doing their own training. Sasuke was learning how to use the Chidori from Kakashi, Naruto was learning chakra control from Ebisu and Jiraiya, and Daimo was practicing bojutsu with the hokage. While training with the hokage, Daimo mentioned his run in with Orochimaru. Because of worsening relations with Suna and Orochimaru showing up, a shadow started to cast itself over Hiruzen's heart. Hiruzen put the village's top operatives on high alert and started planning for the worst. 'It's a good thing I brought _him_ back from vacation.'

"Welcome kage! And welcome ladies and gentlemen." Genma exclaimed. "This is the finals of the chunin exams hosted by Konoha." The audience cheered in response. "Well let's wrap things up! Without further ado the first fight shall be… I've got word that we will change things up a little, Naruto vs Neji!" Naruto barely beats Neji by sheer plot armor. "Shino automatically advances since Kankuro has forfeited the match." "Next battle will be Shikamaru vs Temari!" Shikamaru wins by outsmarting his opponent. "And last but not least, Sasuke vs Gaara! Will the participants please come forward." There was a flurry of leaves as Kakashi and Sasuke showed up, "Dynamic entry, Kakashi style. We're not late are we?" Kakashi left the stage as Gaara entered, "Begin!" The fight started and Gaara was immediately outmatch by Sasuke's new speed. Sasuke was moving too fast for Gaara's sand defense to keep up, 'With my new speed I could probably contend with Daimo for a little bit.' The fight continued until it was interrupted by a mass genjutsu causing everyone in the stands to fall asleep.

Daimo decided to try out one of his theories, he absorbed a tiny bit of nature energy. He didn't absorb anywhere near enough to go into sage mode, but the effects he wanted showed themselves. The nature energy disrupted his chakra network since he wasn't actively trying to control it and it snapped him out of the genjutsu, 'Looks like this is my best option for dispelling genjutsu since in really strong ones you can't feel your chakra.' Daimo looked up and noticed the hokage and Orochimaru on top of a roof. A red dome of chakra started to come down, but before it was completed two silver blurs entered. Orochimaru looked at the two that entered and cursed his bad luck. One was Konoha's silver reaper, while the other was Konoha's pervy sage, Jiraiya. Jiraiya was already in Konoha earlier to discuss the new spy network with the hokage, while he was teaching Naruto he was warned that Orochimaru was in the village and to be on high alert. During the exam he was always close to his sensei using a very high leveled transformation jutsu to pose as one of his guards. Orochimaru was livid, "Damnit! Why can't my plans just work the way their supposed to," he did a couple of hand seals, "Impure world reincarnation!" Two coffins flew out of the ground and opened, the first hokage and the second hokage walked out of the coffins. The first, Hashirama Senju, "Well this isn't good. Looks like someone has found your jutsu little brother." The second, Tobirama Senju, "Yea I know, but it doesn't look like he had time to insert the controlling tags, so he won't be able to use our full power." Hiruzen glanced at the two longingly, "Hello first hokage and sensei." Tobirama looked up, "Hiruzen? You've gotten old my disciple." "Sorry, I can't just come back to life in my prime like you." Hiruzen replied. Orochimaru interrupted, "Quit chatting and attack." Jiraiya stepped up, "Sensei, stall the first and the second and I'll combat Orochimaru." Hiruzen nodded and looked towards Daimo, "Are you willing to help this old man?" Daimo nodded solemnly and took out the thunder god's staff.

Hiruzen shed his robes and appeared in his battle suit holding the adamantine staff. Jiraiya dashed and went to attack Orochimaru. The first and the second hokages charged at Hiruzen and Daimo. Hashirama went towards Hiruzen, "Watch out, here comes some wood from the roof." Hiruzen dodged and then engaged the first. Tobirama ran to intercept Daimo, "Is that my sword? What have you done to it?" Daimo spoke, "Yea, I've only made a couple of modifications." Tobirama blurred and then kicked Daimo in the face, 'Fast!' is the only word Daimo could think of. Daimo did a backflip and landed on his feet. "Youngster, you should meet back up with Hiruzen. It's your only chance of stalling for enough time. Even my sword is useless if you can't hit me before you die." Daimo wiped the blood from his lip, "You just got a lucky hit, I wasn't quite ready. Let me show you how I earned your sword. Lightning Perception, Lightning Veins!"

Daimo flashed across the battlefield, the second hokage tried to keep up, but without the use of the flying thunder god he struggled. Daimo would flash by and cut off a piece of the hokage and then disappear. But everytime he cut something dust gathered and put it back together. Tobirama was gleeful, "Not bad, keep this going to stall me, but make sure you don't use up all of your chakra. I can see how much of a toll this takes on your reserves." Daimo thought, 'He's right, but I can still keep this up for a while if I focus on control instead of power output.' During the battle Daimo decided to let go of his stressful nerves a little bit and talked to Tobirama, "Hey, you created the flying thunder god right?" "Yes I did, it my be my proudest achievement." "Well can you give me any advice on learning it? I've earned the qualifications to learn the technique after today." Tobirama was stunned, "What is Hiruzen thinking, you're so young. But if you insist on learning the technique, I recommend trying to feel the spatial markers with your body and chakra instead of your eyes. I know it sounds simple, but a lot of people get so caught up in trying to go somewhere that they can 'see' instead of feeling for the spatial coordinates." "Thanks for the help!" Konoha's jonin had finally started remedying the situation and a group started to converge towards this location. Orochimaru started to notice that his time was running out. He had caused a good amount of destruction, but he didn't do nearly as much damage that he wanted too. Orochimaru canceled the Impure World Reincarnation as coffins flew out of the ground to reclaim the first two hokages. Then Orochimaru disappeared with a reverse summoning jutsu.

In the hokage's office Daimo and Shikamaru were giving their report on the attack on Konoha. After the reports the hokage called in Shikamaru's dad, Shikaku. The hokage nodded and Shikaku spoke up, "Due to the abilities in and out of combat shown by Shikamaru during the chunin exams, he shall be given the rank of chunin. Congrats son." Shikamaru received his flak jacket, "I accept the appointment, I shall not let you down sir hokage." Shikaku continued, "Due to the abilities shown during the chunin exams and the battle against Orochimaru, Daimo shall be given the rank of special jonin." Shikamaru and Daimo were a little stunned when the hokage spoke up, "You have shown enough skill to normally become a chunin, but because your speed far outclasses even a regular jonin, we have decided to give this rank to you. You shall be a special jonin with an emphasis on speed." Shikaku bounced off of the hokage, "After learning a couple more ninjutsu and gaining some more experience, you shall be given the opportunity to become a jonin." Daimo nodded, "I accept this post and will not disappoint you." Daimo received a new jonin flak jacket. "And here is your promised reward." The hokage handed over a scroll. Daimo recognized the seal on it as the flying thunder god. Daimo went back to his apartment and noticed Naruto was getting ready to leave. "Where are going Naruto?" Naruto looked up and smiled, "Jiraiya sensei and I have been assigned to a new mission." "Oh really? What's the mission?" Daimo asked curiously. "The mission is to bring back the sannin Tsunade for a secret post." Daimo nodded and then thought to himself, 'I've finally got a break. I think I'll start on the next phase of my master plan. Time to go gain some more chakra! After learning the flying thunder god first.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It took Daimo about a week to learn the flying thunder god completely, two days to learn the base jutsu and four to learn Minato's stage two. On the last day of the week daimo created a lot of sealed kunai. Daimo's kunai were slightly different from Minato's; Daimo's kunai had four faces in a tetrahedral shape unlike the fourth hokage who had three faces. Daimo was now getting all of his gear ready for a very important trip. Daimo had on a black long sleeve with black cargo pants and neck sleeve which could be pulled up into a face mask. He had his Konoha symbol wrapped around his right thigh with a dull white strap. Daimo then left his house and started to depart for the Land of Waves, but before he left he planted a FTG (flying thunder god) seal inside of his apartment.

In the land of wave Daimo ran towards Gato's old hideout. After a couple of modifications by Jiraiya, this place was now Konoha spy network's base of operations. Daimo walked up the gate but was stopped by a guard, "Halt this location belongs to Gato!" Daimo stopped, "Do not worry I am a friend." The guard nodded, "What is Gato's nickname?" Daimo spoke up, "His nickname is the professor." The guard silently moved out of the way while switching to a more polite tone, "Welcome shinobi. May I see your identification?" Daimo nodded, "Here. Daimo, the silver reaper of Konoha." Daimo was allowed to continue on into the base, he walked into the mansion and up to the top floor. Daimo walked into the main room of the mansion and saw an older man sitting at the desk. This man is apart of Konoha's anbu but was assigned the task of watching over the spy network, "Daimo? What brings you here?" "I need a favor. I'm trying to get into Kiri for some information." Daimo responded. "Kiri? This must not be for a mission since I've received no orders. Kiri is a red hot zone right now. Do you know how hard it would be to get in right now?" The man commented. Daimo nodded, "Yes I know. I don't need you to risk your lives to get in, I just need covert transport to the gates with an alias." The man mulled over the idea for a moment then made his decision, "I can get you there, but operations like this aren't free. If you can get in, I want information on Kiri's situation and how the rebellion is doing." Daimo consented, "I can do that for you." "Your name is Chozu Yakashi and you are a wood freighter going to Kiri for an important client, you leave in 3 hours." Daimo thanked the man and then went to an empty room. The reason Daimo was doing this was to get a larger amount of chakra.

Flashback to Daimo in the academy, 'Unfortunately I have normal chakra coils, meaning I'll never naturally have enough chakra to put up a fight with legendary shinobi. I can only think of three ways people have been able to amass large amounts of chakra: 1. Be born with it, well I failed that one. 2. Become a jinchuriki. But how the hell am I supposed to combat and seal a tailed beast. First I would have to kill or unseal it from the previous owner, which would definitely start a war. Then I would have to somehow beat the beast in one on one combat, not possible. 3. Samehada. Kisame was born with pretty good chakra reserves, but only got the nickname, tailless tailed beast, with his sword. I could try to create another sword like Samehada or if that fails, to try and steal it from Kisame. The second option isn't looking to likely though since Samehada chooses who's chakra it likes. Either way I'll need to get all of the information I need from Kiri's restricted library.'

Daimo had just stepped off the boat and thanked the captain for the ride. He was now very close to Kiri, it was only a short walk away. When he was almost there a blur came from the mist, the blur came from the right of Daimo and was running right at him. Daimo looked over to see a bandit running at him with a large knife, "Don't worry, this won't hurt too bad," the bandit exclaimed. Daimo shrugged off the comment and threw a kunai which shocked the bandit. The bandit was panicking because he thought he had attacked a ninja, but all of his worries were soothed when he saw the kunai pass him, "Haha, you think-" There was a beam of red light as the bandit's head slid off his shoulders. Daimo continued towards Kiri's gates, 'Ha, the FTG is so much fun to use. I can see why Minato literally spammed this technique.' Daimo reached the gate, but noticed it was highly guarded. "Stop and turn around, Kiri is not allowing any visitors because of the worsening status of the war." Daimo now looked like an older man with brown hair and eyes, "Hey guys are you sure I can't go through? I have a really important client who requires a face to face meeting." The guards just shook their heads, "We can't really verify that you aren't working for the bloodlines." Daimo just smiled innocently, "I think I have an idea to prove my innocence. As gate guards you probably don't get paid very much do you?" The guards perked up and grumbled, "Tell us about it. We have to be here for months and we get nothing." Daimo followed through on his idea, "Well then, how about I give you 10,000 ryo. There is no way the rebels would have this much money to spare." The guards were interested but didn't know if it was worth it, "10,000 ryo for us all to split isn't an awful idea, but not really worth getting into trouble for." "You misunderstood my intentions. I meant 10,000 ryo… each." One guard fell out of his chair at the idea of that much money, "Where is all of that money you claim to have." "It's in my wallet here, I paid a sealing master to make a very large storage seal in here." The guards were very tempted, but this much money made the suspicious, "What kind of normal businessman has that much money? Who are you?" Daimo responded quietly, "Let's just say that I have a good friend named Gato." Understanding dawned on the guards, they were still a little suspicious, but with that much money they could look the other way. Daimo paid the guards and walked into Kiri. He could practically taste the tension in the air, 'It looks like the decisive battle will be coming soon… and that's the perfect chance for me to get what I need.'

Daimo paid off a married couple to keep quiet as he used their spare bedroom. While walking around Daimo had gathered some information, there would be a big battle between Kiri and the rebels in two days on an unnamed island, 'Perfect! With Yagura not in the mizukage tower I can sneak in and get my info.' For the next two days Daimo gathered information on the rebels and then teleported the information back to Gato's mansion as promised. Today Daimo had dropped his transformation and was squatting on the roof. Yagura had finally left and it was Daimo's time to work. He loaded a kunai with lightning chakra had shot at high speeds toward the center tower. Daimo activated stage two of Lightning Armament, once he felt the kunai hit he vanished. Daimo grabbed his Kunai and then flashed up the wall. Outside of a window Daimo scanned the room to make sure no one was left. Daimo climbed through the window and threw marked kunai across everywhere in the room. After his throw three shadows flew out of the shadows from different directions. But Daimo teleported around the room with his staff of the thunder god blazing. Three bodies hit the floor, each with a cauterized hole where their heart should be, 'At least Yagura didn't leave too powerful of guards,' Daimo thought to himself. Daimo started looking around the office, reading every document he could find along the way. Eventually he stumbled upon a bookcase with some seals on it, 'Oof, Kiri's seal masters are pathetically weak. I don't even want to dirty my hands with this.' Daimo took out one of his new creations, it was a seal specifically designed to counter other seals. He had named it the lockpicking seal, unfortunately it was single use only and then he had to build a new one. The lockpicking seal glowed as it started to match different parts of the seal opposite it. After a minute the seal cracked and the bookcase slid over to reveal a passageway. Daimo dashed down while paying attention to his surroundings. He avoided a couple of traps before he came to an open room with a bunch of treasures, Daimo facepalmed, 'They keep their treasury and forbidden library in the same place? Idiots.' Daimo wasn't interested in treasures as he went over to the sealed books and manuscripts. After an hour he found what seemed to be a completely blank book, but Daimo knew better. Daimo poured his chakra into the book and some seals of light appeared in the air, looking at the seals Daimo's face scrunched up, 'This is going to take a while.' The book contained a massive seal that didn't look like Kiri's work. This seal was ridiculously complicated and even had some time and space seals embedded. But who better to break a seal like this than a user of the FTG. Daimo took an entire 48 hours to finally crack the seal. The seal started to break down as a vortex took the place of the book. Daimo tried to retreat but it was too late, the gravitational pull of the vortex sucked him in.

Daimo found himself inside another dimensional plane or pocket dimension. How did he know? Well there was only a grassy field with a cave at the end, everywhere else was filled with roaring spatial currents that would destroy anything upon contact. Even the FTG wouldn't allow him to teleport through that. Daimo had to admit that he was a tiny bit worried, but he shoved those thoughts out of his head. He had to be calm if he wanted to get out of here. He looked down and saw that there was a book in his hand that had writing on it. "If you're reading this then I am terribly sorry. You will die painfully, but I hope to try to console you with a story." 'What the hell?! What kind of bullshit is this? I was just starting to get stronger, I'm not resigned to this fate.' Daimo was livid but kept reading for more information. "I am what you would now call the mizukage, given this post after Hashirama convinced us to create the five villages. I never thought the peace would last though, so I created a contingency plan. I went to the cursed blacksmith Muramasa and discussed with him about creating six amazing swords for my village to use in times of war. Of course he agreed but he had a strange demand, he asked me to find the scale of a certain beast located in a sealed region. Somehow he had got the coordinates to a sealed space but he wasn't strong enough to get the scale himself. I gathered my best group of shinobi and we went into the sealed dimension… this sealed dimension. We found a cave and a tablet describing some monster inside the cave. Luckily for us the cave was only sealed thanks to a scale that was ripped off the monster. I got my best seal master to undo the seal and take the scale, bastard was damn good at his job too. He grabbed the scale and we were about to leave when we heard a voice in our heads, 'I'll have to thank you for unsealing me but I'm in need of a snack.' The voice created an amazing suction force which dragged us into the cave. While we were sliding our chakra started to be absorbed as well. The weaker ones in our group started turning to dust as even the chakra that made up their souls where starting to be devoured. Most of my group decided to sacrifice themselves to ensure that three of us could escape. After leaving the dimension, my seal master used his life to reseal the dimension, hoping no one else would be able to get in. Before it was completely sealed I wrote this and threw the book inside. Muramasa created the six swords like promised, but also added a seventh sword. He said the sword was for the souls that sacrificed themselves for him, the sword's name was Samehada and it was made of the scale we found. Samehada was by far the most terrifying of the swords, it could absorb chakra and was semi-sentient. Let me give you some advice, if you came in here with a group, sacrifice the rest so that you can leave." Daimo closed the book, 'Damn! Well I'm not going to let whatever beast in there get any satisfaction.'

Daimo walked into the cave, head held high and an unyielding look on his face. What greeted him would shock anybody, the creature was a ball of silver flames. The flames were continuously shape shifting, sometimes they resembled a dragon, sometimes a whale, an insect, a demon, an ape, a tiger. Daimo looked at the ball and spoke confidently, "Hey you! Either you're going to eat me or tell me how to get out of here!" The silver flames stagnated then changed a final time to take the shape of Kaguya, this being was not her but used her likeness. The being spoke telepathically, "**Haha, you are a very interesting human, but that's about it. You are still pathetically weak. I will at least tell you my name before you die, I am the great Burakkuhoru, the devourer of all things chakra."** Burakkuhoru opened his mouth and started to devour Daimo. Daimo felt his chakra start to dissipate, he felt so weak that he fell to his knees, but the unyielding look on his face would say otherwise. But after a minute or so Daimo realized he wasn't dead, just that his chakra was gone, "Hey Horu, first your name is to goddamn long, second quit playing with me and eat me." But Horu was just as shocked, "**What?! How are you still alive, usually anybody that nears me will have their chakra completely devoured. But wait… you're different. It's like your soul is not made out of chakra. Child who are you? I know you are not of this world as every inhabitant born from that wretch's chakra has a soul made of it." **Daimo was stunned, 'Someone in this world can tell I wasn't created here?' "I'm Daimo a guy who was given a second chance by an incredibly bored god." Horu nodded, but there seemed to be way too much excitement in his nods, "**Finally I can get out of here! Kid I'll give you an option, even though you can't really refuse unless you want to grow old here. Wield me and become my first owner."** "Wield you? What are you talking about, just what are you?" "**I guess I should explain a bit. You already know my name, but I am a being that eats chakra. I had a mutualistic relationship with the god tree, It gave me a comfortable home while I absorbed the chakra of the planets and gave it to the god tree. We went from planet to planet enjoying each other's company until she came, Kaguya Otsutsuki. The god tree bore its first fruit when she found us and took the fruit. In it's anger the god tree injured me and fought to the death with Kaguya until she beat it and absorbed it. While I was injured Kaguya created two sons and all three of them searched the landscape for me. I put up a good fight and absorbed most of their chakra, but they ended up sealing me here. I can't leave here since my body cannot completely fight the spatial currents. I can stop them for a moment but I usually just relied on the god tree's super strong bark to shield myself. Actually now that I think about it, you can't escape either, your body is too weak." **Daimo had to adjust for a moment, a being that might be on par with Kaguya is in front of him right now. After a little bit Daimo's brain started to work again, "Wait a second! If you can dull the spacial currents for a moment I can get us back with my technique." "**What? Really? Must be one of those space transfers. Alright if you can help me out I'll follow your orders until the end of your life." **Daimo agreed, 'How perfect is this? I don't even need to create something like Samehada when it's just a cheap imitation of the being in front of me.' Horu changed into a flaming silver scythe that landed in Daimo's hand, 'A scythe? HAHAHA, I'm really the silver grim reaper now.' Daimo felt his chakra come back and then some, "Alright Horu I'm ready." "**Right. Here we goooo!"** Horu paused the spatial currents and Daimo felt for any of his markers in the elemental nations. The first one he found was the one he put in the hokage's office.

The hokage was busy sipping on some sake while his shadow clones were doing paperwork. All of a sudden a guy with a scythe teleported in, the Hokage immediately prepared to fight against this flaming scythe wielding maniac. "Identify yourself!" The hokage screamed. Daimo turned around and saw the hokage, "Ah! Sir hokage, sorry for barging in, I ran into some trouble and had to teleport back." The hokage lowered his guard, Daimo was right, no one else could get in here besides teleporting, "Daimo can you put away the weapon please." Daimo nodded, "Horu, seal yourself." The scythe's blade folded into the pole and then bandages wrapped around the pole as the silver flame was extinguished. The hokage was very interested in the weapon, "Daimo, what kind of weapon is this?" Obviously Daimo couldn't tell the hokage that this was an interdimensional being, "It's kind of the reason I teleported in here. I've created a semi-sentient weapon that absorbs chakra like Kiri's Samehada." Hiruzen was amazed, "I can see why you have been gone then, if you were creating an amazing weapon like this then I'll forgive you for ignoring my summons." Daimo perked up, "Summons?" "Yes. 'Sigh' Sasuke has defected from the village in favor of Orochimaru." Daimo's face scrunched, 'I expected that he wouldn't be able to erase his power hungry tendencies.' "Sir, can I get permission to chase after him?" Hiruzen nodded, "You can, but your mission isn't to bring back Sasuke. Shikamaru took a team to chase and knowing Orochimaru, Sasuke will have help. Your mission is to ensure the safety of the team and bring them back in one piece." Daimo understood what was happening, the hokage let Shikamaru take some of the rookie nine to gain experience, not to actually get back Sasuke. The hokage knew that Orochimaru would have backup and after Sasuke left of his own volition, there was no getting him back right now. The hokage wanted the rookies and Shikamaru to taste defeat, Hiruzen would light a fire in their bellies to encourage them to get stronger. "Kakashi point Daimo in the right direction." Kakashi came in through the window, "C'mon Daimo follow me." Kakashi and Daimo ran to the edge of the village where Kakashi's dog summon was waiting, "They went that direction Kakashi!" Kakashi turned towards Daimo, "Go, make sure they're safe. They are Konoha's new seeds." Daimo placed a FTG seal on the ground then took off in the direction specified, 'The sound four will be a good start at amassing some chakra.' "Horu come out, it's time feast." "**Finally, I've been getting hungry!"**

Daimo kept running until he sensed some chakra and a fight. Running over, he saw Choji fighting Jirobo, Choji was just about to take a red pill until he heard Daimo coming. "No need for that Choji, I've got it from here." Choji nodded and then passed out on the ground, then Daimo teleported him to Kakashi. Jirobo looked at Daimo, "Another one? No matter, I'll handle you too." Jirobo ran at Daimo and tried to punch him, but Daimo easily side stepped it. Daimo swiped the scythe in air, the silver flames flew off the scythe and landed on Jirobo. Jirobo was initially scared, but then realized the flames didn't hurt,"Hah! What weak flames, they can't even burn me." "That's because they aren't meant to burn, but once the flames get on you it's game over. Eat him Horu!" Jirobo started to feel his chakra getting absorbed by the flames,"Ahhh! Get it off of me!" But Jirobo couldn't do anything as he slowly turned to dust from having his chakra absorbed. Daimo felt his chakra reserves have a pretty solid increase, 'Not bad, but I'll have to do this for a while or absorb a tailed beast. Daimo sped into the forest and saw Neji fighting Kidomaru, Daimo threw a marked kunai right at Kidomaru. He dodged but then was set on silver colored fire. Daimo teleported Neji back to Konoha.

Daimo did the same with the now sound two and kept running to an open field. He saw Kimimaro tearing into Gaara and Lee, Daimo threw in a kunai which was deflected. Daimo teleported in before the kunai got too far and went for a slash on Kimimaro. Kimimaro jumped and did a backflip in the air to dodge the scythe. Daimo was a little surprised, "You're pretty good, but why did you dodge instead of blocking with your ribcage thingy?" "Because the feeling that scythe gives off is dangerous, as if I can't block it with my body." Kimimaro replied. Daimo nodded appreciatively, "Damn, they don't call you genius for nothing. It's too bad you chose to side with Orochimaru, Konoha would have treated you well." "Sorry Orochimaru is my savior and you're in his way!" Kimimaro dashed towards Daimo, "Dance of the Willow!" Bones sprouted from all over Kimimaro. "Dude that's gotta hurt, but I don't have time to play." Daimo threw about a hundred marked kunai in the air; they landed all around Kimimaro, "Volley tactics won't work against me." "It wasn't a volley tactic look closer." Kimimaro took a closer look and noticed the seals on each kunai, 'What the-' Daimo appeared next to Kimimaro with a scythe aiming for his legs. Kimimaro was forced to jump, but shot out the tips of his fingers, "Ten Finger Drilling Bullets!" Daimo disappeared and a scythe slashed at Kimimaro from the back. Kimimaro used a bone blade to pierce the ground and forcefully change his direction. Unfortunately Daimo was done holding back, Daimo appeared in six places around Kimimaro at such a high speed that he couldn't keep up. Kimimaro's right leg from the knee down flew into the air, "It seems that I cannot serve Orochimaru anymore." "Eat Horu!" A silver flame sprouted from Kimimaro's new stump and devoured him. 'I don't think I could ever get over this feeling. Building your chakra reserves like this never gets old, I can see why Kisame does it so often. Speaking of Kisame... yum' "Yosh! I'd expect nothing less from my rival! Looks like I have to up my training if I want to be able to match your new found speed." But Gaara shattered Lee's hopes, "What he's doing is actual teleportation, just like the fourth hokage. Unless you break time and space I don't think you'll ever catch up." Lee was unfazed, "It doesn't matter if he was stopping time, I would train hard enough to catch up to my rival." Daimo was finished with this little conversation, "Alright Lee, maybe if you can figure out how to open all eight gates without dying I'll consider being your rival, but for now both of you need to go back to Konoha." "Yoooo-" Daimo teleported him back to Kakashi, it was his problem now.

Daimo sped back into the forest and arrived at the valley of the end. He saw Naruto and Sasuke fighting down in the river. Their fight was becoming red hot and was nearing the end. Naruto had charged up his Demon Fox Rasengan in his one tail Kyuubi cloak, while Sasuke was charging his Flapping Chidori in his stage two curse mark form. They ran at each other and clashed resulting in a black mass of destructive chakra. After the clash Naruto was passed out on the ground while Sasuke was still standing, "Haha! HAHAHAHAHA! I win Naruto, I'm the better ninja. It looks like my path is not wrong, even with that new power you gained, I still beat you. 'GAGH'" Sasuke spit out some blood and grabbed his convulsing shoulder. Sasuke was thinking about killing Naruto to unlock his mangekyou sharingan, but as soon as he took a step forward Daimo came out of the shadows, "Touch him and I'll kill you where you stand." Sasuke was startled and looked up at Daimo, seeing his flaming silver scythe Sasuke thought, 'That weapon looks dangerous. It seems Daimo hasn't halted his progress, he's continued to get stronger. I'm not confident in taking him on in peak condition, let alone how chakra exhausted I am.' "Are you here to take me back too? You gonna attack me while I'm weakened? That doesn't seem very fitting for a ninja of your caliber." Daimo was tempted to go over and take his head from his body when he noticed a certain slippery snake peek his head out of some bushes, 'I'll have time to kill him later. I need to get Naruto to the hospital asap.' "No I won't attack your pathetic ass, your not worth my time." Sasuke scowled at his comment but remained composed. Sasuke took his headband and threw it to Naruto and walked off, "Wrong move Daimo. Next time you meet me I'll be strong enough to crush you underfoot." Daimo shrugged him off and grabbed Naruto to teleport back to Kakashi. Seeing him teleport Sasuke was alarmed, "He's way faster than he used to be. I couldn't even see him move." Don't worry about him Sasuke. I'll give you the power to trample him in about three years." Sasuke looked over to see Orochimaru, "I see you're here, that explains why Daimo didn't attack me. He's not sentimental like Naruto and would usually kill me in a heartbeat. Though, it will be nice when I can crush his ego."

In Konoha, Naruto,Choji, and Kiba were recovering in the hospital while Shikamaru and Daimo were giving their reports to the Hokage. Shikamaru almost broke down because of the fact that he put his team in danger but failed the mission anyway. Shikaku helped console him and keep him going. Daimo gave his report on how he protected the shinobi and killed five of Orochimaru's henchmen. The hokage then dismissed Shikamaru, "Daimo I have some orders new orders for you. You shall keep your ninja status as a special jonin for at least three more years until the others come back from their training. Why am I telling you this? I'm discussing this because I will be giving you a different rank soon. You will have a month of leave before I assign you the rank of ANBU. For the next year or so I will put your combat and speed capabilities to the test. The fifth hokage will take over my post in a month but she has agreed to let me keep track of you and sharpen you for the next year. You're dismissed." Daimo left and went to his new house that he bought, 'Looks like the third plans to put me through the wringer, but I'm glad. I need to test myself through a trial of blood and hone my techniques to their fullest potential. This month off I'll finally finish stage three of Lightning Armament. I have the perfect idea for it too."

In this month Daimo fully completed Lightning Armament and was satisfied with the results. In his backyard, "Lightning Armament - Stage Three - Grim Reaper's Cloak!" Black lightning chakra started to cover his body from his feet up. From the waist down was quite like the bottom of a formal kimono with a silver lighting waist sash, his torso was like the top of the kimono except the chest was completely closed off and the sleeves weren't as baggy. The black lightning continued into a hood which masked all of his facial features, the only thing that you could see under the hood was a pair of brightened silver eyes from Lightning Perception. WIth his scythe of silver flames on his shoulder, Daimo looked exactly like a silver grim reaper, giving his nickname a whole nother meaning. 'With this completion I'm finally faster than the raikage with pure lightning release, maybe I'll go prove that theory soon. Also the cloak looks thin but just like the raikages and Kurama Chakra Mode Naruto, this cloak drastically increases my defense and I believe I can shrug off quite a few hits.'

Daimo then felt a chakra signal from the hokage tower, 'That's my summons.' Daimo teleported into the hokage's office and was immediately met with the sight of an older blonde woman with a green diamond on her forehead. "Lord Fifth and.." On the couch to the right was Hiruzen, "Lord Third." Tsunade looked up from her paperwork, "So this is the boy I've heard so much about from everybody. He certainly looks more reliable than the blonde brat." Hiruzen nodded, "Give him his new post and first assignment." But Tsunade shook her head, "I'll need to test him first. I won't assign anybody without making sure they are up to standard, sorry I can't just take your word for this little boy. Especially not one that created a chakra scalpel that only destroys." Hiruzen was startled but a worried look appeared on his face. Tsunade noticed this, "Don't worry sensei, I won't hurt him too badly. I'm not that mad at him for creating the technique, but Konoha has no need for such a disgusting technique." Hiruzen shook his head, "I'm not worried about him but you. Daimo is the worst kind of match up for you. His speed back then was already enough to keep you on your heels, and now that he's started to mature…" Tsunade was now a little angry, "Have some damn faith in your student why don't ya! Daimo meet me about half a kilometer north east of Konoha." Daimo nodded then disappeared, Tsunade and Hiruzen soon followed.

In a giant clearing made by Hiruzen's wind style, Tsunade and Daimo were standing about fifty feet apart. Daimo spoke up, "Lord Fifth, I won't be using the flying thunder god as to show you the full range of my abilities." Tsunade just scoffed, "Arrogant! Don't let me catch you or you'll be in for a world of hurt." "No offense Lord Fifth, but when I go all out I'll be faster than the raikage." Tsunade almost replied haughtily, but seeing the look on Hiruzen's face it seemed that Daimo might not be joking. Tsunade took her stance, "Come!" Daimo nodded, "Lightning Perception!" Daimo created six flicker clones to test Tsunade's speed and if she could keep up. Daimo's worries were unfounded, after a couple of rounds Tsunade dialed in on Daimo's real body. "Your cockiness will get you killed!" Tsunade hit Daimo with a chakra enhanced punch and sent him flying. Blood came out of Daimo's mouth as he shattered a tree on the way back, he definitely had a couple of broken ribs. Hiruzen shook his head while Tsunade spoke up, "Cease your arrogance and come at me with everything you've got or you won't get my acceptance." Daimo got up, wiped the blood off of his mouth and bowed, "Excuse my impudence lady fifth, I was overly excited to fight against another of the sannin that I abandoned my assassination techniques." Hiruzen spoke for Tsunade, "Step it up Daimo. Don't throw my recommendation and reputation down the drain." Daimo got serious, "Lightning Armament - Stage Three - Grim Reaper's Cloak!" Daimo took the sealed Horu off his back and held it in his hand. Tsunade and Hiruzen were startled to feel the amount of chakra radiating off Daimo right now. 'That's new' Hiruzen thought while Tsunade was thinking, 'It is quite like the raikage's chakra cloak, I'd best be on guard.' This time Tsunade rushed at Daimo with a fist only for the punch to hit empty air. Tsunade scanned around for Daimo. She felt something behind her as she turned around with her guard up, but instead of the hit from the front she was expecting she got hit in the back, 'Fast!' Tsunade was flung across the ground. Before she could get up she ricocheted off of Daimo's shin as he kicked her back the other way. Daimo kept juggling Tsunade in the air, a technique similar to the Reverse Lotus by third gate users. Tsunade finally found the time to punch the air hard enough to stop her momentum, but when she fell to the ground there was a bandaged staff put next to her neck, "What's that dull staff supp-" "Unseal Horu." Before she could finish the bandages were burned off by silver fire as the blade of a scythe put itself next to her neck. Tsunade screamed to startle Daimo, "It won't be that easy!" She kicked the ground and shattered it, making Daimo retreat, but before he did a wisp of silver flame jumped off his scythe and landed on Tsunade's clothes. Tsunade just scoffed at this tiny amount of fire, "Water Release - Spray Shot!" A spray of water came out of Tsunade's mouth to dispel the flames. Instead of being put out, the flames grew larger as they absorbed the fire. "Eat very slowly Horu. Show her your prowess but don't reduce her chakra levels too far." Tsunade started to feel a tiny bit of her chakra disappear, 'This isn't simply stealing my chakra it's permanently decreasing my chakra reserves.' "Stop, you've passed my test." "Dispel and seal yourself Horu." The flames faded into nothingness and the bandaged staff came back.

Tsunade spoke, "What relation does that sword have with Samehada and how do you have it? Daimo responded, "In my free time I decided to create a weapon like Kiri's Samehada to increase my normal chakra reserves." The sentence sounded simple but both kages understood the underlying information that involved probably stealing some of Kiri's most guarded secrets. Tsunade ordered Daimo to use a sound suppression seal on this area and then asked a question, "Can you make more or other swords?" Daimo shook his head, "All seven swords were created by the famous cursed blacksmith, Muramasa. And this scythe used the last of the materials that he left behind." Tsunade tsked, "That's unfortunate but at least Konoha has a version of the strongest of the seven swords. Looks like we'll have to put those thief skills to good use since I haven't heard anything of Kiri noticing some missing materials." Daimo shook his head softly, "I'll have to correct one thing in that sentence, this scythe is not Konoha's." Hiruzen stepped in, "You're not willing to part with this weapon even after death? Daimo, I thought you were better than that." "No, the hokages misunderstand me or I guess this weapon. Just like Samehada this scythe chooses its owner and I'm the only one to have gained its recognition so far." Tsunade was unfazed, "That's a problem for the future. I'm confident we can find someone that the weapon recognizes." Daimo just kept quiet, he didn't want to crush their hopes by telling them that this scythe would devour anybody but him.

Back in the hokage's office, "Dog." An ANBU blurred into the room behind Tsunade. "Daimo, as of today you will be given the post of ANBU. This is the current ANBU captain and the one who will be training you for the next three months in the ways of ANBU. Dog go ahead." Dog nodded, "Because of your speed you shall represent the falcon mask. I will be teaching you covert assassination, appropriating important documents from others, and ANBU tactics and how we operate." Dog handed Daimo a mask that resembled a bird with a shortened beak. Tsunade spoke, "Go ahead and put it on." Daimo nodded and put the mask on sealing onto his face with chakra.

Dog took Daimo to the ANBU hideout, it was inside of a cave underneath Konoha. The cave looked quite small on the outside, but expanded to a full blown hub with ANBU running around everywhere. "Falcon, welcome to the ANBU. Every room is marked with your animal and tied to your chakra. Meet me in that room over there in five minutes." Daimo nodded and went to drop off his stuff, he was excited to finally start putting his expertise to the test. Daimo left his room and found the room Dog was talking about, inside was an arena obviously meant for battles, 'More tests I guess.'

Daimo found Dog and another ANBU, seemingly female, with a cat-like mask. "Falcon this is Cheetah. I have heard a lot about your speed and I need to gauge just how fast it is. I know you can use the fourth hokage's jutsu, but don't use it for this battle. It won't be reliable in times you quickly need to move somewhere without having time to throw a kunai." Daimo nodded then heard Cheetah speak, "Yea your speed has been really hyped up, but let's see how fast you are without the fourth's jutsu. I'm the fastest in the ANBU as you can tell by my animal. I'm one of the only ANBU able to use the body flicker technique in battle." Daimo was startled then turned towards Dog, "Where did you get your information on me? Did they not tell you that I'm way faster than a body flicker." Dog spoke unfazed, "Show me with your actions not your words, that's how ANBU operate." That's what Dog said but inside, 'Of course I've read your file, but I need you to put Cheetah in her place. She keeps strutting around all cocky just because nobody can catch up to her.' "This is your first lesson: if you can end it, end it fast. Prolonged battles are considered a failure, so end this battle as fast as possible." Cheetah interrupted him, "You really don't think a newbie can beat me do you? He may be fast, but he hasn't seen true speed yet." "Enough talk, begin!" Cheetah was still cocky, "C'mon give me your best shot. Once I move you-" she stopped talking when she felt the business end of a kunai on her throat. "You talk too much. You can't even keep up." Daimo thought he put Cheetah in her place, but 'god he's hot! I wonder what he looks like under that mask. Wait no, focus, I need to know what technique he used,' "What jutsu did you use?" Daimo put his kunai away and responded, "The body flicker. I thought since you could use it then the fight would be interesting, but…" In that moment Cheetah swore to get even faster and prove herself to Daimo.

Three months later and Daimo was summoned to the hokage's office. Tsunade spoke, "Falcon, I have a mission for you. You are to go to Kiri and kill Araya Takeo, he is a jonin on Yagura's side in the war. The elders and I have decided to create an alliance with Kiri, to do that we will help the rebels win the war. Iwa has begun to get restless and in case of a war we would like another reliable ally beside Suna. This Araya is an avid supporter of the bloodline purge, a trusted confidant of Yagura. Your orders are to enter Kiri and take this man out as silently as possible, we would like to throw Yagura's army into a little bit of confusion. We will give three days for the confusion to set in and then we will strike Yagura's army with the rebels. During the war we will be sending two teams of chunin, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and you to the rebels. We may be helping Kiri's rebels but during the mission you shall only listen to orders from Shikamaru. Is that understood?" Daimo nodded, Tsunade continued, "Good. Meet Kakashi and Shikamaru at the south gate." Daimo flickered over to the south gate where Kakashi and Shikamaru were waiting, they also noticed Daimo and smirked, 'I'd know that silver hair anywhere. Looks like he became ANBU.' Shikamaru nodded to Daimo, "Falcon since you are here, it's time for us to head to Kiri. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The group of Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Daimo were running around low jonin speeds to Kiri. Shikamaru debriefed the others while running, "We will be meeting a subordinate of Kiri's rebels on an island on the outskirts of Kiri. That subordinate should take us to meet the leader of the rebels. I'm the brains of this operation, Kakashi is the heavy front line hitter, and Falcon is our hand in the shadows. Falcon before we get to the resistance leader, I want you to cover us from the shadows, you don't exist got it?" Daimo took his orders in stride, "Got it, I'll disappear once we get to Kiri, but both of you carry one of these kunai. I'll immediately know when it is thrown and will show up to assist."

Daimo threw two of his daggers, "Hey Kakashi, I heard that the Hatake clan is famous for its swordsmanship. I wonder if you know it?" Kakashi nodded in response, "I'm of the main branch in the clan, I know our style inside and out." "Then why don't you use a sword?" Daimo questioned. "It's complicated but in short, a sword reminds me of my deceased father." "But don't you want to make your father proud? I don't understand why you wouldn't show the world how well he taught his son." Kakashi stopped in his tracks thinking, 'Could he be right? What would my father think of the man that abandoned his clan's sword style.'

Daimo and Shikamaru quietly waited for Kakashi to get his thoughts into order, both respected Kakashi and he was even one of Daimo's fatherly figures that he wants to make proud. Kakashi's gaze eventually cleared, "I guess you're right, my father would be very disappointed if he knew my sword skills were becoming dull. I'll find a suitable sword when we get back." Daimo shook his head, "I've got the perfect sword right here," he pulled out the sword of the thunder god, "I have no more use for this and I hope you can put it to good use in my stead. If you're ever in trouble direct chakra to the other end and another blade will shoot out."

Kakashi was stunned but he took the sword and applied chakra as a yellow beam came out. Daimo continued, "If you change the frequency of the current the color will change." Kakashi nodded and started to change the color until it was purple then stopped. "Guess you are a true jedi," Daimo blurted out. "What?" Kakashi replied. "Nothing, put the blade to good use." Daimo denied. Then Shikamaru interrupted, "If we're done, can we get a move on." Daimo and Kakashi nodded, while he put the hilt on his waist.

They kept going normally until a light fog started to surround them, then Daimo vanished from sight. He was still following them but using ANBU tactics to hide away and to make the cover even more perfect he used Horu to seal his chakra signature away; not even a chakra sensor would be able to find him now." They used a boat to get onto an island and then proceeded to the center. Once they got to the center they noticed an old lady on a porch sitting in a rocking chair. The lady was smoking a pipe and took notice of the pair, "Where you two headin'?" "To the land where blood flows freely," Shikamaru responded. The woman nodded, she got up and knocked on her door in a rhythmic pattern. The door cracked open and led to an underground passageway. The duo went in and walked for a while until the passageway opened up somewhere else.

They came out into a field surrounded by mountains, it seemed that the mountains gave this place cover and shelter as the mist around them was extra thick. There were a couple of buildings but no people could be seen. As the two walked they noticed that the people were all hiding in case they didn't turn out to be friendly. A lean man with blue hair walked up to them, "Are you two Konoha's representatives?" Shikamaru nodded to which Ao responded, "Why are you lying, who are you?"

Kakashi was a little startled, "What do you mean, look I'm Kakashi of the sharingan, one of Konoha's famous ninjas." Kakashi lifted his headband to show off his sharingan. But Ao was not having it, he took his stance and dashed. Shikamaru was unfazed, 'There's no malicious intent. He's testing us to see if we have the ability to help Kiri.' "Falcon, subdue!" Ao paused his momentum as there was a scythe resting on his neck. Ao was inwardly sweating, 'I couldn't even see him with my byakugan!'

A voice yelled over, "Stop! That's enough. Stupid Ao, I told you not to do anything stupid and look, you almost lost yourself a head. Keep disobeying me and I'll make you lose the other one." Every male in the area felt a cold breeze pass under their legs. A red haired and well developed woman walked over, she was the one who screamed earlier. "Nice to meet you Konoha shinobi, I am Mei Terumi, the face of this rebellion. Put that scythe down and follow me to my office."

In the office Ao was standing to the side of Mei, who sat in her chair. "So Shikamaru, Kakashi and… who is this in the mask." Shikamaru responded for Daimo, "That's our assassination specialist, you can call him falcon." Mei nodded, "Does Konoha really have enough assets to send over an ANBU?" "This is to show our sincerity and our hope for a long lasting alliance." "I hope he's as good as Tsunade claimed." Daimo interrupted, "I assure you of that." "I'll believe it when I see it, here's Ayara's file. When do you plan on leaving?" "Now." Daimo disappeared from the room. Ao spoke up, "Well he's a hasty one isn't he."

Daimo was situated right outside of Kiri, looking at the gates through the thick mist. "Grim Reaper's Cloak!" The cloak came up and covered all of his features, this was a serious mission. Daimo couldn't afford to fail or be discovered or it would ruin Konoha's reputation. He circled around until he found a rather empty part of the wall, there was only one guard standing on top of the wall. The guard was lazy guarding the wall until a kunai flew past his head, "Shi-" His head was separated from his body and a silver flame engulfed and dissolved his body, no evidence that anything happened. 'I have about four hours before someone notices the absence of a wall guard and another two before he's replaced. But people are probably leaving Kiri all the time because of this war, so no one should expect that he died, just a deserter.'

Daimo used the transformation jutsu to change back into the personality he used before, the drug dealer for Gato. Daimo walked around eavesdropping until he found the information that he was looking for. "Hey did you hear the news? Fearsome Araya is coming back from a successful battle against the bloodline users. Apparently he eliminated three bloodlines by himself!" "Hell yeah I've heard about it. We're going to have a little celebration when he comes in a few hours." Getting the information he wanted Daimo left. Daimo went to an empty alley and then changed into a bald beggar, he planned to wait near the gates as a beggar until Araya came back. One hour and forty-five minutes passed while Daimo was waiting. Right now people were setting up the "hero's" celebration.

Five minutes passed and then a caravan came through the gates, led by Araya of course. Everyone started cheering and chanting Araya's name, even Daimo got up and started to cheer; all the while making sure his chakra signature was masked by the legendary weapon Horu. Using the sealed Horu as a cane, Daimo walked over to the group cheering and joined the celebration. Araya was basking in the glory that his accomplishments earned him. Araya eventually noticed a poor beggar, since he was feeling good, Araya decided to be generous, "What happened to you sir?"

Daimo replied in an emotionally shaky voice, "Those damn bloodline users ruined my business, but that's in the past now. You, our champion, will take revenge for me." Araya nodded and handed over some ryo, "Right, I'll take them all out alongside Yagura. Here, go buy a nice meal." Daimo accepted the ryo and shook the man's hand, "Thank you, thank you so much for your service to this nation." Araya smiled and continued on, not noticing the Flying Thunder God seal on his hand start to conceal itself. Daimo left and thought to himself, 'Wow, this guy just making it so easy. He's not too bad of a guy… well besides the fact that he kills innocents for having blood.'

Daimo shadowed Araya until Araya entered the hokage tower to give his report. Daimo waited behind a building until Araya came out and walked back to his home. Daimo noticed that Araya was welcomed by a wife and little boy. Most people would get sentimental and question their actions, but as an ANBU Daimo couldn't afford to do that, 'She might have been forced to marry him, so she might be relieved when I kill him. But if she wasn't forced then I can only blame her narrow mindness; her husband willfully slaughters mothers and children. She has to know what her husband does for a living. And this will be the kid's first real life lesson, 'Don't kill innocent people.' He'll know the crimes his father committed when the resistance takes over. Daimo left and waited for nightfall when the family would sleep.

The sun had disappeared and the hubbub of the city had died down. Daimo teleported to the seal he put on Araya. Daimo found himself inside a dark room with a bed, and two people sleeping on it. Daimo identified which one was the target and which one was his wife, then Daimo waved his scythe and a silver flame turned Araya's body to particles. Daimo teleported out of a successful mission but didn't notice one particular detail or maybe chose to ignore it. There was a blue haired boy sitting in the corner scared out of his mind, the boy had bruises on his face that had recently welted.

The next morning when Araya's wife woke up she got up quite fast because of the lack of a body next to her. She ran around everywhere in the house looking for Araya, he never woke up before her so she always had time to make breakfast. "Arashi get down here!" The blue haired boy complied, "Yes Heikin." Heikin turned and hit Arashi in the face, "Why didn't you tell me that your father left the house." Arashi held his face, "That's because that man got what he deserved, the grim reaper came and claimed his soul."

Heikin was furious and started pummeling Arashi in her rage, "You ungrateful brat, I've never understood why Araya kept you around after that bloodline whore birthed you. You should be thankful that you didn't inherit her bloodline or you he would've killed you like he killed that bimbo." Arashi had enough of this woman insulting his mother, "Don't talk about my mother like that!" "Oh, you want to fight back? When Araya comes back I'll tell him you own the bloodline of your mother and you tried to kill me with it, I hope he feeds you to the sharks!"

Arashi was fed up when Heikin grabbed a pan and went to swing at him, he yelled, "Get away!" In that moment Arashi's pupils glowed a bright blue and very condensed lightnin chakra shot out of them like laser beams. The beams scraped across Heikin's neck, her expression was frozen until her head fell from her neck. Arashi closed his eyes to stop the beams, but inside he was panicking, 'I unlocked a bloodline, shit! I have to get out of here or I'll get killed. My mother once told me how to contact the resistance, looks like I have to leave now.'

A couple of days later, Mei Terumi received some information that Kiri was in a state of panic and disorder since one of their best men disappeared, his wife was killed and his kid abducted. There were rumors that Araya's kid unlocked a bloodline and he chose to betray Kiri in order to protect him. "Looks like your man did an exceptional job, I'll be sure to thank Konoha for its assistance. But right now it's time to move out, Ao sound the war alarm and tell Chojuro to ready the troops. We strike now!"

Daimo met up with the rebel forces outside of Kiri's home base, Shikamaru spoke to him, "Good job falcon, now you and Kakashi will help the Mei take out the Mizukage once and for all." Right in front of the rebel forces was the haggard army of Kiri, it looked like they were still upset and panicked about the death of Araya but the Mizukage was unfazed, "I thought the disappearance of Araya was your doing… Terumi." "Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't, maybe he really did just leave Kiri." "Enough talk, it's time to destroy all the bloodlines, Water Release - Great Waterfall Jutsu!" "Everyone get back! Lava Release - Melting Apparition Jutsu!" The jutsus cancelled each other out, creating thick steam. Kakashi took out his purple lightsaber, "Falcon, take out the rest of his forces while we hold off Yagura." Mei looked at Kakashi confused, "How is he supposed to do that and have time to help us?" Kakashi just shrugged, "Just watch, Shikamaru's orders."

Daimo nodded and threw hundreds of marked kunai all over the battlefield. Just then Yagura's troops broke through the mist and started to dash at the rebels while Yagura assaulted Mei and Kakashi. Daimo smirked and disappeared, it seemed as if Daimo had appeared around the entire battlefield at once. Yagura noticed what was going on ,"Get away from the kunai!" But it was too late, by the time his troops moved away 75% of them were dead.

"Damn you Terumi!" 'Roooaaarrr!' Yagura entered his jinchuuriki cloak and quickly summoned three tails. Yagura swiped and pushed Mei and Kakashi back with pure wind pressure, "Falcon, we need some scythe back up over here." Daimo nodded and yelled at the rebels, "They're severely weakened, finish 'em off." Then Daimo ran to support the duo, "Lightning Release - Grim Reaper's Cloak!" Falcon disappeared as the grim reaper took his place. Daimo flashed and slashed at Yagura, who brought his right arm up to block.

Yagura's right arm was covered in a hard carapace that blocked the scythe, but Daimo was unfazed, "I'll eat right through that! Eat him Horu!" A silver flame spouted on the carapace. Yagura jumped back and tried to use a water jutsu to douse the flames, but the flames ate the water and started to absorb his chakra. Yagura decisively cut off his right arm and used about one tail of chakra to blast the appendage away from him.

Daimo smirked as he felt his reserves increase by a big chunk, 'Now this is how you build chakra reserves.' Yagura's anger was intensifying, "I'll kill you!" While he was screaming though, an acidic mist was fired at him from Mei. Yagura roared to create air pressure and blow away the technique, but then Yagura had to dodge the beam of the thunder god's sword. Yagura's side, near his abdomen, was sliced and cauterized. The trio would not give Yagura time to rest and kept pressing him, causing him to accrue injury after injury.

Eventually Yagura's insanity got the best of him, he stopped moving and was hit by a palm from Daimo. Flying backwards Yagura screamed, but it sounded nothing like a man. Yagura's body disappeared as a giant blue turtle took his place, 'Rahhhh!' The trio was startled but Daimo took the initiative, "Mei do you have a suitable host for the Sanbi?" Mei shook her head, "No, we aren't completely ready to seal him." "Then you'll have to catch him later after I kill him." Mei was stunned at first but then nodded, if they couldn't seal it now it would wreak havoc on the area. The only way to prevent that was to kill it and wait for it to resurrect.

Daimo sprinted at full speed and ran under the Sanbi, he threw a lot of marked kunai in the soft parts of the Sanbi's flesh. The Sanbi noticed Daimo run under him and lifted all four of its legs into the air. Seeing this, Daimo teleported back out to Kakashi as the Sanbi slammed into the ground sending a large shockwave. Then Daimo put the scythe on his back as he completed a couple of hand seals, "Hey Kakashi, sharingan this. I derived this jutsu from your chidori, Lightning Release - Zeus' Wrath!"

A massive amount of lightning chakra gathered in Daimo's hand and took the shape of a seven foot lightning bolt in Daimo's hand. Daimo jumped up and chucked the bolt at the Sanbi. When the bolt hit the Sanbi, it didn't explode on the contrary, the bolt burrowed into the Sanbi's shell showing the piercing capabilities likened to the Chidori. After a second, 'BOOOOOOOM! That mass of chakra exploded and blew the Sanbi's shell off into the sky. Daimo lit the shell ablaze and absorbed all of its chakra, 'I'm not letting this go to waste.'

The Sanbi roared in pain and anger, it summoned a huge wave that started to spiral like a whirlpool and shot it at Daimo. Daimo twirled his scythe in circles at a rapid pace while shooting silver flames, the flames got larger and also took on a spinning motion to cancel out the large wave. "It's time to finish this!" Daimo yelled. He teleported above the Sanbi's now exposed and fleshy back, he shoved the blood of the scythe all the way into the Sanbi's skin, "Devour!"

The Sanbi's movements halted and its mouth bulged, it looked like it couldn't contain whatever was in its mouth any longer. The Sanbi's mouth burst open as a silver flame dragon shot out of it, the dragon turned around and wrapped the Sanbi in an anaconda death grip. Daimo jumped off of the Sanbi, landed on the ground, and slid until he stopped in front of Kakashi, "So how do you like my new jutsu?" Kakashi was stunned speechless, it almost seemed like his sharingan would fall out from how wide he had his eyes open. The Sanbi was slowly burned into nothingness and the silver dragon took one last look at the rebel forces before fading away.

Tsunade had her jaw wide open while listening to the report from Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Daimo, "Wait wait wait. So Dai- I mean Falcon took out the three tails, a fuckin Bijuu, basically by himself?" Shikamaru sighed and nodded. Tsunade looked at Daimo, "Are you sure you don't want to become the sixth hokage? I can give up this seat right now." Daimo chuckled and shook his head, "You're doing a fine job as Hokage lady fifth." Tsunade just slumped back in her chair, "Whatever. You're dismissed, go do whatever the hell you want, I need to go teach my apprentice." The group left Tsunade alone, "Speaking of my student, wasn't she on the same team as that monster, why is she so far behind? I'll need to up her training." Somewhere in the leaf Sakura sneezed.

Daimo was in his backyard yard in meditation, it had been a few months and he was close to perfecting a new technique. He had dreamed of this technique since he was four years old and first started to sense chakra. He had finally acquired large enough chakra reserves to complete this technique. Daimo started to absorb nature energy little by little, after a minute markings started solidify on his face. Two silver lightning bolts started from the top of his eyes and went all the way down to his middle cheek, one last and smaller black lightning bolt etched itself across the bridge of his nose. Daimo only had one word on his mind, 'Woah.' 'Sage mode really is broken, I've gotten a complete boost across all of my attributes. My power, speed, endurance, chakra, senses, and defence have all gotten a huge boost. Especially my speed, since my sage mode is more like a lightning sage mode.

Now we have snake, slug, toad, wood, and lightning sage mode. Let's take it for a test run.' "Sage Art - Grim Reaper's Cloak!" The wind that was blowing on Daimo's skin felt like it had stopped, even the leaves were frozen in the air. Daimo left his house and walked around the village, all of the villagers were just standing in place, well that's how it seemed from Daimo's perspective. 'Is this what being the flash feels like? I should probably save this as a super trump card. My fights would be so boring if they ended like this, I'll only use this on super important missions and the end of fights.'

Daimo walked towards the Hokage's office and walked in. He walked all the way to top noticing that he was moving so fast that their eyes couldn't register him as movement. Daimo waved his hand in front of Tsunade and she had no reaction. Daimo had his fun so he cut off the technique, Tsunade barely looked up from her desk and at Daimo's clothes, "Daimo what do you want? You know there is no need to always use the FTG, you can just walk."

Daimo chuckled at her comment, "I didn't use the FTG, I simply walked through the door." "Quit lying to me there's no shame," Tsunade finally looked up at Daimo's face, "wait! Those markings!" Tsunade dropped everything and walked to Daimo, she put her hand on his shoulder, "No way! How did you learn senjutsu, what summon animal taught you?" Daimo shook his head, "Incorrect, I'm like your grandfather."

Tsunade was stunned, "N-no way. You taught yourself how to enter sage mode?! Do you not know how dangerous that is?" "It's okay, anytime I started to turn to stone I had Hiru here absorb the natural energy in my system." Tsunade nodded, but then a look of confusion appeared on her face, "Wait a second, Samehada can't absorb nature energy. It would turn to stone just like every other creature." Daimo smirked, "I guess Samehada can be called a cheap imitation now, then." Tsunade just dumbly nodded, "Get out of here, I shouldn't even be shocked but what you pull out of your ass anymore."

Daimo chuckled and teleported back home, the usage of the FTG being faster than ever before. But Daimo started to notice something after using the FTG, he was starting to sense something else in the air. No not in the air but around the air, something that was everywhere, something you couldn't normally feel like air. Sometimes this thing was violent, sometimes docile, 'What is this thing that I'm sensing and why did I start to sense it after using the FTG… wait. The FTG creates a vortex to take you from place to place, if I noticed this power after using it… then this must be the power of space. I couldn't sense it before, but after getting my senses boosted by sage mode I can. I wonder if I can…'

Daimo looked at a leaf floating in the air. Daimo focused hard on the space next to the leaf, trying to see if he could feel the power of space there. Eventually he was successful and tried to use the FTG, not on any particular marker he created, but on the unique power of space next to the leaf. In the next moment Daimo felt a leaf smack against his forehead. 'I did it. I actually fuckin' did it! Suck that Minato I've created the third stage of FTG.!" Daimo cut off sage mode and tried to sense the power of space, surprisingly he could, but his connection was much weaker now, like a candle in the wind, it could go out at any moment.

After three months Daimo could easily teleport anywhere in 500 meters without the use of sage mode, but anything longer than that and he would need sage mode or a marker. Just then Daimo felt the summons for falcon from the Hokage, Daimo threw his mask on and teleported in. Daimo appeared and noticed Team Guy in the office too, Tsunade spoke up, "This is falcon who will be travelling with you all. You probably already know him, falcon you can take off the mask." Daimo was startled but did as ordered and all of Team Guy were shocked that it was Daimo. "Yosh! Nice to meet you again my rival!" Lee yelled, while the rest just nodded.

Tsunade spoke to Daimo, "Iwa's really pushing my buttons, but I don't want to go to war before the situation in Kiri has stabilised. Let me give you some background information, about a week ago a group of Iwa chunin tried to capture Lee and force him to give up the secrets of the eight gates. They were foiled when the rest of Team Guy located Lee and started a fight. During the fight a red haired kunoichi from Iwa grabbed her teammates and teleported back to Iwa, sound like a familiar technique? I ordered our spy network to dig up information on her and Iwa; I've found out that her name is Kawano Ryoko and she is the new genius of Iwa. I wouldn't care if she was just a genius but it turns out that she learned the FTG by reengineering the seal with a special technique that is unique to her clan.

Her team was trying to get the eight gates so she could become even faster in the use of the FTG than the Fourth. I need you to beat her for me, can you do that?" Daimo nodded unhesitantly, it didn't matter if she was as good as the fourth because he would still stomp her. Tsunade was gratified, "Good because I've already set up a match between you and her in a week. I've promised the Tsuchikage that if she can beat our silver reaper of the same generation, we will drop this matter and even allow her to see the original technique, but if she loses, we get to have a Yamanaka erase her memories of the FTG and Iwa will return everything they have of the Fourth's. Of course they agreed since they believe her to be unbeatable in this generation and have deemed her the red flash."

Daimo understood the first part, "But then if I'm fighting as Daimo why did you call me here as falcon." Tsunade grinned evilly, "That's because I've explained the first part of the mission, which will go as an A-rank mission under Daimo's belt, but the second half of the mission will go down as a black-op on falcon's record. For the second part of the mission I need you, as falcon, to beat the Tsuchikage back to Iwa and steal a pair of their forbidden jutsus to learn. I want the Tsuchikage's heart to bleed when he gets back. I'll teach that geezer not to mess with Konoha." Daimo accepted the mission. "Then get ready, Team Guy, Inoichi, me, and Jiraiya will be travelling with you. Onoki and I will be judging the battle, but if that old man loses common sense, we'll knock him down a peg."

There was a big group somewhere in between Iwa and Konoha, they were all getting ready for one of the biggest fights between the villages that wasn't war or the chunin exams. Onoki and Tsunade were discussing the previously agreed upon conditions. Kawano reminded Daimo of an arrogant Uchiha, confidence seemed to roll off of Kawano's body. Kawano was in the process of walking towards Daimo, 'probably to spout nonsense'. "You're Konoha's silver reaper?" 'Yes she was,' "You don't look like much. You look like quite a weakling pretty boy, get ready to have me mop the floor with you. No one in this generation can keep up with my speed." Daimo just chuckled and ignored her, 'Please, a contest of speed is the last thing I'm worried about.'

Onoki spoke up, "Will the participants please enter the stage. First the red flash of Iwa, Kawano Ryoko!" Tsunade took over, but with less flare and arrogance, "Next Konoha's silver reaper, Daimo…" Tsunade tried to be less pompous but her ego wouldn't let her and she needed a last name she could scream as loud as Onoki did, "..S-Silva!" Daimo was startled at having a new surname but took it in stride. The two contestants stood across from each other, Kawano, arrogant and challenging, but Daimo… bored? Yes he was completely bored, 'When is the last time I fought a chunin? And she isn't even interesting, maybe if she had some cool new kekkei genkai, but she's trying to fight me using a technique that I've already mastered and surpassed. This will be a blowout, but at least I get some new jutsu to study after this, so whatever.' Onoki and Tsunade yelled in sync, "Begin!"

Kawano threw three marked kunai in different places around Daimo, who was starstruck, "That's it?! You tried to challenge the world only being able to use three markers?" Kawano was pissed, "Hmph, I don't need many kunai to beat your weak ass." Kawano teleported behind Daimo and tried to cut him with a short blade. Daimo simply grabbed the staff on his back and moved it slightly to block her attack, "God you're slow." Kawano responded, "Don't think you're tough shit just because you blocked one attack. Try this!" Kawano started flickering around Daimo at high speeds, trying to find an opening. Unfortunately though, every time she attacked, Daimo would easily dodge or counter.

Kawano retreated and did some hand seals, "Earth Release - Earth Flow Divide!" The ground started to split at Daimo's feet while Kawano spoke up, "Have fun breathing rock!" But before anything could happen to Daimo he vanished, he appeared behind Kawano, "You think I can't tell you have one more marked kunai hidden on you." Kawano for the first time started sweating, she used a substitution jutsu to appear on the other side of the arena, "H-how did you do that?" Daimo spoke nonchalantly, "You didn't think you were the only one in the world capable of using the FTG did you? Anywhere you have a marker I can also appear at." Even Onoki started sweating, 'Damnit! She can't use her most powerful technique now, since he can appear anywhere she can.'

Kawano was annoyed but threw her last marked kunai into the chasm, "Alright looks like we'll have to fight the old way then. I can feel that you also don't have any marked kunai, meaning you didn't come prepared to use your strongest technique, idiot." Daimo just chuckled, "There are two things wrong with that sentence. One: The FTG is not my strongest technique. Two," Daimo teleported behind Kawano and had a kunai to her neck, "Who said I needed marked kunai to use the FTG?"

Everyone on the site was struck dumb, 'How the hell did he teleport without a marker.' The Tsuchikage had even darker thoughts, 'This kid is a monster if he can teleport without marks. What's stopping him from teleporting behind me in my sleep and killing me? I might need to take him out before he can grow any farther, but with Tsunade and Jiraiya, I can't do anything right now.'

Tsunade spoke up, "Daimo wins!" Onoki couldn't say anything to refute that, a kunai was clearly on Kawano's neck, 'She may lose the ability to use the FTG, but she's still a genius shinobi, maybe she can learn my dust release.' Tsunade continued, "Inoichi, come forward and do it." Onoki's eyes bore holes into Inoichi, if he did anything to Kawano, Onoki would vaporize him where he stands. Tsunade then turned to Daimo, "Go ahead and rest." She was secretly telling Daimo, more specifically falcon, that his mission was a go.

Daimo went into the woods and activated sage mode along with Grim Reaper's Cloak. He sprinted at his fastest speed all the way to Iwa and into its hokage tower. He found the seal to their library and cracked it, it was much easier doing this for the second time around. He rushed in not bothering with any guards or traps since they couldn't detect him. Daimo found the books and started looking through them, he was looking for two jutsu in particular and they happened to be counterparts of each other. Eventually he found the techniques, the Light-Weight Rock Jutsu and the Added-Weight Rock Jutsu. One lowered gravity while the other increased it, after Tsunade told him to steal two techniques he had already chosen. One lets him fly and with Lightning Armament he could probably fly ridiculously fast since he would only need to go in a straight line and he needed the other so he could add more force if he was plummeting toward the earth like a meteor.

Tsunade was looking through the techniques, "This is good stuff, we have a couple of people that can learn this technique, but as promised you have first dibs." Daimo nodded and for the first time in his life was uncertain, "I don't know how long it will take me to learn this technique since I've never learned another release type." Tsunade laughed at his nervousness, "Look at our little genius, you finally understand how it feels for the rest of us to learn new jutsu. Go ahead and take them." And as expected, Daimo's earth release was horrible, but he wasn't content with just learning a technique. It took Daimo three quarters of a year to learn and perfect the technique. That may seem like a very long time, but… no, yes it was. Daimo had a lot of trouble with earth release, but through time and determination Daimo had learned the release and the jutsu.

Daimo was doing floating meditation, since he struggled so much with this technique, he sure as hell was going to milk it. Daimo noticed a chakra flare and realized that it was the Hokage summons. Daimo appeared inside the office, "Sir Hokage!" "At ease Daimo, there no orders this time around." Daimo looked at Tsunade inquisitively, but remained silent. Tsunade continued, "Can you explain why an eight year old showed up outside the gates today asking to meet the grim reaper." Daimo was stunned, there's no way that this kid wasn't looking for him, "I'm sorry Lady Fifth I have no idea, but can I meet him?" Tsunade nodded, "Come in Arashi."

A blue haired boy walked in and looked at Daimo, especially his silver hair, "Are you the grim reaper?" Daimo nodded, "I am, but excuse me for not recognizing you." Arashi nodded calmly, "That doesn't surprise me, you killed my father but didn't notice me." Daimo was unfazed, "I've killed a lot of people, are you here for revenge? Because if you are, go grow up a little before challenging me." Daimo cannot be blamed for not understanding the situation, he had gone on a lot of assassination missions during this time period. Arashi shook his head, "No I'm not here for revenge, my father, Araya, was an awful man that killed children like me."

Understanding dawned on Daimo and Tsunade, "Then why did you come to me. I'm not exactly the best person to talk to about a kekkei genkai." "I'm here to thank you and ask to become your disciple. I would like to learn to use my powers to stop other bad people like my father." "Naive, but having more good people in the world wouldn't be such a bad thing. My only problem is that I'm only six years older than you and there are plenty of better teachers than me." Tsunade interrupted him, "Don't downplay yourself Daimo, you are currently one of the strongest ninjas in the village, so you do have the qualifications to teach." Arashi followed up, "Right and I respect you, you saved me from a life I hated." Daimo was being swayed to agree, "First tell me what kind of bloodline you have." Arashi was a little hesitant, "I'm not quite sure what kind of bloodline I have." "Well then what can it do and we'll help you figure it out," Tsunade said. Arashi nodded, "Well I can shoot beams from my eyes."

Daimo immediately perked up, "Alright Arashi, I have a very important question. Can you control the direction of the beams after they leave your eyes." Arashi shook his head, "No they only go in one direction unless I turn my head." Daimo nodded, "Then I have one last question, your answer will affect your future training if I take you." Arashi started to concentrate very hard. "Do you prefer the nickname cyclops or superboy prime?" Arashi thought very carefully, "I prefer superboy prime. Saving people with a name like cyclops just doesn't seem right." Daimo grinned, "Good choice. Tsunade I'll take him on one condition." "And what would that be?" Tsunade responded. "You cannot stop me from raising a monster for Konoha, because I won't allow my disciple to be weak." Tsunade just grinned and agreed. Daimo turned to Arashi who was very excited, "Don't get excited, you're gonna hate me after your training. You will be going to the academy during the day and training with me in the afternoon. Go to this address and get settled in, this is my old apartment. You will be living there by yourself to build maturity and until you earn your own money." Arashi nodded, "Yes Daimo sensei!"

Arashi quickly left to unpack. Tsunade spoke up, "Will you be adopting this kid?" Daimo shook his head, "He has his own path, while I have mine. He will have to make it in the world himself if he wants to save people." "What is your plan for him, if you want him to enter the ANBU, I can make some early preparations." "No, the world is about to welcome a monster named superboy prime."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Daimo was training himself and Arashi for around half a year before he got his next assignment. Tsunade was giving his orders, "Konoha will be running another chunin exams in conjunction with Suna. This is a chunin exams but also a trap for a new group called the akatsuki, this group is starting to capture tailed beasts, but we have know idea why. I need you, as falcon, to guard Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage, and assist Guy in capturing a member of the akatsuki." Daimo was a little worried, "Take down and capture isn't my best aspect, I capture souls not people." Tsunade just chuckled, "Don't worry about that, Guy is in charge of capture. But we've noticed that the akatsuki always work in pairs. I'll need you to take out the other." Daimo nodded and threw his mask on.

The chunin exams were going as planned, Daimo was quite interested in watching the exams. It was cool to see how much his classmates had improved. Kiba and Akamaru were more in sync than they had ever been before. Hinata had trained her byakugan to try and catch up to Neji. Shino's bugs were… creepy, it seemed like his bugs got bigger and nastier. Ino, well she will probably pass the exams. Choji has become a lot stronger with his expansion jutsu and was slapping people across the desert. Tenten had amassed over 10,000 weapons and could basically throw them until you were exhausted. Neji was by far the strongest of the genin right now, his arrogance had quelled and he could now use his brains in battle more effectively. The one that surprised Daimo the most was Sakura, she had stopped being completely weak. He wasn't sure about her mental strength, but as a ninja, she was infinitely better than she was two years ago. Right now Daimo was standing behind Gaara who was enjoying the end of the second stage of the exams. "**Master, I can feel my offspring approaching."** Daimo was a little startled startled, 'They sent that pair?!' "Guy! Get ready, your old friend is coming!" Guy immediately perked up, "Daimo, I need you to deal with Itachi, no one here can fight his genjutsu. Kurenai and Asuma will help me with Kisame." Daimo nodded and then Gaara spoke up next to him, "I can help you with Itachi." Daimo shook his head, "No, if you want to help use your sand to absorb Kisame's water jutsus." Gaara nodded.

Itachi and Kisame were rushing to the chunin exams to try and capture the first and seven tails. Kisame spoke up, "Itachi this might not go well." Itachi was stunned, "You're not confident? You are the last person I would expect to be scared of a couple of Konoha ninjas." Kisame shook his head and patted the bandaged sword on his back, "Samehada is sending me feelings of worry, fear, and even subservience." "What! Has that ever happened before?" "No, I've only ever got feelings of excitement. Whatever monster is over there is making Samehada restless."

Itachi and Kisame broke into the restricted area and were immediately assaulted. Itachi spoke, "How did they sense us approach." "I think whatever Samehada is sensing can also sense it," Kisame replied, "But the one tail is coming for me, you go after the seven." "Can you handle all of those jonin along with the one tail?" Kisame just nodded, "Don't worry about me, at least this mission won't be a complete failure if we can get the seven tails." Kisame then rushed forward to engage while Itachi was about to go around, but then he heard a voice. "Where are you going missing-nin?" Itachi turned to see a young man in a falcon mask and silver hair, "I've heard of you falcon, or should I call you Daimo Silva." Daimo understood and then figured he had no need for the mask and put it away, "It seems you know me?" Itachi nodded, "Yes I know everyone that was on a team with my brother, and you are by far the most impressive, silver reaper." Daimo nodded and unsealed his scythe then Kisame screamed over, "Itachi watch out, that's the one Samehada was worried about!" Itachi carefully observed the scythe and silver flame, "Tell me what is that scythe that even Samehada is worried about it." Daimo responded with a chuckle, "Let's just say that Samehada can be considered a cheap imitation." Itachi was acted like he was stunned but, 'Good it looks like he still has the mind of a child, giving away important information like that is an idiot's move.'

Itachi then dashed at Daimo aiming for the side without the scythe, "Sorry, but I've got a seven tails to catch and don't have time for you." But when Itachi went to attack, he was kicked flying backwards, 'I didn't even see him move,' "Looks like you're much stronger than Naruto and Sasuke were when I fought them. Mangekyo!" Itachi's eye patterns changed and he looked right into Daimo's eyes. Feeling that he successfully put Daimo under a genjutsu, Itachi tried to run past him again. But the same thing happened, only this time Itachi could see a fist clearly hit him in his stomach and send him into a sand dune. Daimo spoke, "A weak genjutsu like that won't work on me. This is the reason Samehada is a cheap imitation, my Horu can absorb the chakra you put in my system and resume my chakra flow." Itachi got up and coughed a little bit, "seems I've completely underestimated you, Sasuke and Naruto are nowhere near your level." Itachi looked Daimo dead in the eyes again, 'It looks like he thinks that his scythe can stop all genjutsu, but not even Kisame with his chakra reserves can block this,' "Tsukiyomi!"

Daimo felt his mind get dragged and then teleported to another place, he was tied to a cross and in front of him stood Itachi. Itachi spoke menacingly, "This is my domain and in here no one can save you from me. I will keep you here for three days where you will be stabbed over and over again." Daimo was completely unfazed, "You know Itachi, this is really impressive. But how close are you to going blind?" "H-how could you possibly know… no matter, you will be subject to intense pain." Multiple Itachis appeared and were preparing to stab Daimo, but Daimo spoke, "You know this was just a test run for me, I wanted to see if Horu could get me out of a genjutsu on the level of Tsukiyomi and the results, well…" After he finished a silver flame sprouted and burnt his bindings, so he fell to the ground, dodging all of the swords. "I think it's time to wake up now, right Itachi?" The silver flame expanded and burnt the mindscape to the ground.

Back in reality, "AAAAAGGHHH!" Itachi screamed while his eyes started to bleed, "As you are the one person who can break out of Tsukiyomi I cannot let you live." Itachi summoned his half body susanoo and swung the Totsuka blade at Daimo. Daimo responded, "Now this is more interesting!" Daimo entered sage mode and blocked the blade with his scythe. Daimo was strong in sage mode but the Totsuka blade was huge, a large crater was created in the ground where Daimo stood. Daimo successfully blocked the attack but was a little annoyed, 'I really need to create a jutsu that allows me to dynamax.' Daimo pushed the blade off of him sending the susanoo stumbling backwards. "Earth Release - Light-Weight Rock Jutsu!" Daimo's feet lifted off of the ground as he shot into the sky, he kept going until he was way above the susanoo, "Hey Itachi! Check my new technique out!" Daimo hovered over Itachi, "Earth Release - Added-Weight Rock Jutsu!" Daimo's momentum completely stopped going up and he shot downwards, even breaking the sound barrier, "Silva Original Technique - Meteoric Descent!"

Itachi used his Yata Mirror to defend against the attack, but the mirror was cleaved through by a scythe clad in silver flames. The scythe was heading for Itachi, but Itachi _was_ really smart, he had blocked the scythe at an angle so that the blade only hit his right shoulder. Itachi's arm was split clean off and then Itachi noticed a silver flame sprout the stump of his arm, "Amaterasu!" At first he tried to use the flames to burn Daimo's silver ones, but the reverse happened, Daimo's silver flames fed on the black ones and grew larger. Noticing this Itachi shifted his vision and burned the better part of his right torso off, that piece of his body was then swallowed by the silver flames. Itachi was in a horrible condition and immediately fled, Daimo could have chased but instead changed to his base form and opted to go help out Guy who was at the sixth gate against Kisame, 'I'll let you go for now. I want Sasuke to keep getting stronger so that when I take him out it will be all the more satisfying. Mwahahah, okay maybe I am a little evil.'

Itachi was stumbling around in the desert leaving a blood trail, 'I might die of exhaustion at this rate. That Daimo is a piece of work, but I'm glad that Konoha got themselves a reliable shinobi.' In that moment a white zetsu popped out of the ground, "Hiya Itachi, looks like you got quite the number done on you." Itachi just rolled his eyes, "Zetsu what do you want and where is your black half?" "I'm here to help you with that injury. I can stop the bleeding until you find a suitable place to rest and recover." Itachi nodded in agreement, "I'll take your help, I need to be close to my peak to fight Sasuke. I will have to go train in one handed seals now since Daimo took my right arm, it's a good thing that the susanoo isn't affected by physical deformations or I would have lost the use of the Totsuka Blade."

Daimo went over to the fight between Kisame and six gates Guy, they were currently fighting in a giant prism of water. He ran up to Kurenai, "What's the situation?" "We were fending him off pretty well until he summoned that water ball and merged with Samehada, now he's too fast and only Guy can fight him." Kurenai responded. Daimo nodded and then walked up to the prism of water, "Devour!" A silver flame started to blaze and eat the water.

Kisame was fighting Guy pretty evenly, but wanted to speed up the fight, "Summoning Jutsu!" A few sharks appeared and raced towards Guy, Kisame followed soon after. But before he could really do any damage Kisame started falling to the ground, 'Shit! My water jutsu has been dispelled somehow.' Kisame gracefully landed on his feet and un-fused with Samehada, it was pointless to be fused now.

Guy dropped down next to Daimo who spoke up, "You can turn off the gates now Guy, I've got it from here." Guy nodded, he turned off the gates and then landed in a bed made of Gaara's sand, he would be out of commission for a while. Daimo then turned to Kisame, "Yo. I need to capture you alive so how about you come willingly." Kisame just shook his head, "I don't want to be anywhere near that scythe so I'll be leaving now." "**Master allow me to absorb my scale back and become complete."** 'Wait, you aren't complete?' Daimo responded with his thoughts. "**No, but after I absorb my scale my consciousness will hibernate until the fusion is completed." **'Will I still be able to use your power?' "**Yes, I just won't be able to communicate." **'Alright do it then, we'll talk when you wake up.'

Kisame was about to dip, but Samehada started twitching and convulsing in his hand, 'What's wrong?' Samehada was unable to respond, it started to split in half from the mouth down. Kisame was forced to drop the sword since it was in two pieces; Kisame thought about running but wanted to see what was happening to his lifetime partner. The two pieces of Samehada split into four and then into eight. The splitting continued until nothing visible was left, then a silver flame started to condense where Samehada used to be. The flame kept condensing until it became a solid crest, the crest looked like a simple version of a phoenix.

The crest flew toward Horu and embedded itself in the base of the scythe. Silver fire flowed from the crest and started to make a modification to the bottom of Horu. A silver chain grew from the bottom and wiggled around like a tail, at the end of the chain was a tiny skull. (Like Samehada's) Daimo was amazed at the new appendage which he knew would be useful in battle, but Kisame was livid, "What did you do to Samehada you bastard!" Daimo shrugged, "Nothing much, I just took back what was mine to begin with."

"Water Release - Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" Kisame yelled. A large amount of water came spewing out of Kisame's mouth, who was trying to create a small ocean to fight or escape in. But before the water could do anything, a scythe slashed through the water and shot toward Kisame. Kisame dodged to the left, but then noticed a chain connected to the scythe. The chain tugged and the scythe came back to wrap around Kisame's neck, with the blade tip resting under his chin.

Daimo walked through the previously created water, "You are lucky I need you alive or that blade would be in your neck. Now come peacefully." Daimo was getting ready to put a restraining seal on Kisame when he felt Kisame's chakra start to move through the scythe. "Eat!" The scythe started to absorb all of Kisame's chakra and feed it to Daimo, "I don't need any suicide tactics like that. And also sorry, because after this you will be reduced to having the chakra levels of a civilian." Kisame was stunned, 'What?! Not even Samehada could permanently eat someone's chakra reserves, but I guess that's why his scythe was able to eat Samehada, it is much stronger.'

Daimo stood there for a moment to enjoy the feeling of his chakra reserves expanding even more, at this point it was hard to notice an improvement since everyone else's chakra reserves weren't Bijuu level. But Kisame gave Daimo that familiar sensation, and Daimo indulged a little bit. "Thanks for the meal." Daimo put a stasis seal on Kisame and pulled Kisame over his shoulder, it was time to head back to Konoha and send this one to T&I.

Itachi was speaking to an orange haired man through a projection, "Yes I'm seriously injured and Kisame is going to need to be saved." The man, Pain, mulled over the thought and eventually nodded, "I plan to go to Konoha and pick up the nine tails soon anyway. I can pick up Kisame along the way."

In the Hokage's office, Tsunade was speaking to Daimo and Guy, "Good job you two, the mission was completed successfully. Unfortunately Kisame is of the Bloody Mist generation, I don't think we'll be able to crack him and I can't risk sending a Yamanaka into that mad man's head. You're dismissed for now."

Daimo went back to his house, 'Naruto should be coming back soon and then the big stuff kicks off. I wonder what I'll do after that?' Daimo's thoughts were interrupted by the calling of his disciple, "Daimo sensei, Daimo sensei!" Daimo walked out of his house, "What are you doing calling for me here this late?" Arashi spoke up excitedly, "I've finally finished the chakra control exercise. You promised that you would teach me a new technique after I mastered it." Daimo thought for a minute and recalled the promise, "Okay, I guess you're right. Let's go to my backyard." Arashi nodded and followed Daimo to the back.

"Alright Arashi. What would you like to learn how to do first, fly or be super strong?" Daimo said. Arashi put his hand on his chin and contemplated for a minute, "Flying would be cool, but it would be more useful to become super strong first." Daimo nodded, "Okay, sit down and I'll impart a chakra strength enhancing technique to you. It's like Tsunade's but with a couple of modifications from me, like the ability to paralyze an opponent with lightning chakra."

Daimo taught Arashi for a couple of months until Naruto came back. Daimo and Naruto were currently catching up at Ichiraku for lunch, "No way! I'm the only genin left?! I need to hurry and take the chunin exams!" Naruto was surprised that the rest of his classmates had left him in the dust. "Calm down Naruto. I thought you were the one who said that even if you were forever a genin you could still become Hokage." Daimo responded. "I can, but if there is no need to stay as a genin I won't. Anyway, are you ready to meet back up with Kakashi and Sakura?" Daimo nodded, "Yea, it's been a really long time since I've talked to Sakura and I want to see Kakashi."

After the two left, they showed up to training ground seven, but it seems they were beat by Kakashi and Sakura. Naruto spoke up, "Kakashi, you're actually on time?" "Well a certain pink haired banshee found my hiding spot." Kakashi replied. "Hey! I'm right here you know?" Sakura yelled. Naruto started laughing and everyone joined in afterwards, Kakashi broke the laughter, "I was wondering if you two, Naruto and Sakura, wanted to try the bell test again. I would like to see how much stronger you two have gotten." Naruto was stunned, "I don't mind, but why not Daimo." Daimo spoke for Kakashi, "I'm just here to watch and I brought my disciple to watch. Come over Arashi."

A blue haired boy walked over and stood next to Daimo, "Hello grand sensei, uncle sensei, and aunt sensei!" Naruto was startled, "Daimo got a disciple?!" He looked at Sakura, "When did this happen?" Sakura was annoyed, "Why did you ask me when Daimo's right there? It happened around a year ago." Naruto nodded and walked over to Arashi, Naruto rubbed his head and spoke, "Hey there little guy. What's your name?" Arashi was a little ticked off, "Arashi and get your hand off of my head. You're ruining my image, Daimo sensei's hair is never messed up." Naruto just chuckled and rubbed his head even harder, "You're a feisty one aren't ya?" Arashi got fed up and shot a laser out of his eyes at Naruto's head. Naruto was fast enough to duck, but still got a little of his hair singed.

Naruto looked towards Daimo, "He's more ruthless than you." Then he turned back to Kakashi, "Let's get started Kakashi sensei." Kakashi nodded and unveiled his sharingan, "Lightning Perception! Can't underestimate you guys. Begin!" Naruto and Sakura fought valiantly and eventually got the bells by almost telling Kakashi spoilers of Icha Icha. Arashi spoke, "That was pretty amazing sensei." "Well don't relax yet, you're about to something else." Daimo replied. Arashi was shocked, "Wait, what do you me-"

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and nodded. Being in sync they both turned around and dashed toward Daimo, "Your turn Daimo let's see how strong you've gotten!" Naruto summoned forty shadow clones, while Sakura jumped into the air. Sakura came down on top of where Daimo used to be and slammed her foot down, "Smash!" A giant crater appeared in the ground forcing Arashi to tumble backwards.

Naruto and Sakura both looked up to see Daimo floating in the sky, Naruto's jaw dropped, "He can fly now?! Hehe, it seems Daimo hasn't slacked on his training either." Daimo spoke from the sky, "Is this enough or do I have to make you feel despair?" Sakura smirked, "We've gotten a lot stronger, I don't think you can make us feel that way anymore." Daimo just chuckled, "Oh really now. Arashi pay close attention, this is why you should never disobey your sensei."

Daimo put his right hand up in the air after doing a few hand seals and started amassing a crap ton of lightning chakra into his hand. The lightning formed into a giant hammer about fifteen feet long, "Lightning Release - Lightning Hammer Jutsu and Earth Release - Added-Weight Rock Jutsu!" Daimo started plummeting to the ground and right before he hit Naruto and Sakura he yelled, "Conjoined Jutsu - Thor's Hammer!"

"Stooooopppp!" The hammer dispersed before it hit Naruto and Sakura who were very pale in the face. Everyone turned towards the voice and noticed Tsunade, "Are you trying to ruin a perfectly good training ground just because you want to test out an S-Rank jutsu?! Get ready and meet me in my office immediately, Gaara is in trouble." They all got serious at the mention of a friend in need, "Yes Sir Hokage!" Daimo turned towards Arashi, "Go back and study, I'll come get you when you master the strength technique."

In the office Tsunade gave team 7 the rundown on how Deidara and Sasori have taken Gaara hostage. Their mission was to go and save Gaara from dying at the hands of the akatsuki. The group was now on their way to Suna and noticed a certain blonde catching up to them. Sakura spoke, "Temari? What are you doing here?" "I was here as a Suna representative for the chunin exams and I decided to spend a little bit of time here, but in my time out of Suna my brother was attacked. I heard about you guys leaving and came chasing after, come follow me, I know the fastest routes to Suna." The group nodded and followed.

The group had made it Suna in a decent amount of time after following Temari. Team 7 was quickly recognized and brought to the hospital to see Kankuro in critical condition. One of the doctors spoke up, "We've done everything we could, but the poison in his system is too lethal." Temari ran out, "I'll go get granny Chiyo." Sakura wanted to say something, but Temari had run out to fast, "Doctor can you get me some ingredients, I believe I can heal Kankuro. I'm Tsunade's apprentice and she has imparted her healing techniques to me." The doctor nodded and got her everything that she needed.

Sakura had slowly forced the poison out of Kankuro and stored it in a bottle. The poison had laced his chakra, so she had to also take some of his chakra with it, but it would recover in due time. After she finished, Sakura noticed an old woman standing next to her and studying the poison in the bottle. Sakura was startled, "Who are you?" "I'm Chiyo, one of this village's high elders. I also know this poison, it is created by my grandson." Chiyo then told Team 7 about her grandson Sasori and how he came to be.

After the story Kakashi spoke, "Okay, we've got to move, Gaara is in trouble. Does anyone know how to track them?" Temari nodded, "Gaara has given Kankuro and I some sand from his gourd, and all of Gaara's sand wants to return to him. So this sand should point us in the right direction." Chiyo interrupted, "No Temari, you will stay here to watch after Kankuro. I will go with the Konoha shinobi since I know Sasori the best." Temari reluctantly nodded and handed over the vial of sand.

In a cave somewhere, Gaara was currently getting the one tail absorbed from him. The projection of Pain spoke to Sasori and Deidara, "Get ready, some Konoha shinobi will be showing up shortly after we finish the extraction. The one tails will have been successfully captured but I'm not sure you two will make it out alive, Konoha's silver reaper is on his way." Deidara snorted, "Hmph, he's just one Konoha shinobi, I'll blow him to bits and make him part of my art." Sasori butt in, "If you think you can take on the guy who beat Itachi and Kisame in the same day, you're stupider than I thought." Deidara just scowled in response.

The group departed and ran until the sand led them to a giant boulder. Kakashi spoke, "Looks like Gaara is in the cave behind this boulder." Naruto was impatient, "Then let's smash it and get in there!" Daimo intervened, "The boulder is sealed, if you attack it the seal will throw your own strength back at you." Sakura looked worried, "Then how can we open it Daimo?" "Originally you would have had to break the anchors, but.. Eat Horu!" Daimo absorbed the chakra maintaining the seal and they all watched as the seal get fainter until it disappeared, "Alright Naruto, smash it!" Naruto happily obliged and hit the boulder with a giant rasengan.

The boulder blew open and the group had enough time to see the last of Shukaku get taken from Gaara. Gaara fell from the air and hit the ground with a loud thump, seeing this Naruto started to leak nine tails chakra. The chakra took the form of a cloak around him with two tails and he dashed towards the downed Gaara. Deidara and Sasori dodged out of the way as Naruto sped and stopped in front of Gaara. Naruto was working off of primal instinct and only had the thought to protect Gaara.

Daimo broke the tension, "You three take the puppet master and I'll take the blonde." Kakashi and Sakura nodded, but Chiyo was a little worried, "Young man, now is not the time to be cocky. These are both S-Ranked ninja, you will need some help." Kakashi interrupted her, "I used to be his jonin sensei and trust me when I say that Daimo will come back in better shape than us." Chiyo reluctantly agreed as the three rushed to take out Sasori.

While they dealt with Sasori, Daimo walked over to Deidara, "Say blonde man, will you surrender peacefully or do this the hard way." Deidara scoffed, "Don't think you can be all mighty just because you took out a blind Itachi and a weakened Kisame. I'll blow you to smithereens." Deidara threw out some clay dolls that he had made earlier which ran toward Daimo. "So the hard way then, Lightning Scalpel!" The jutsu that Daimo had not used in a while appeared in his left hand, then Daimo flashed and cut open every doll. The dolls were left unable to explode because of the input of lightning chakra. Daimo spoke, "You won't be as lucky as Itachi and Kisame, I'm not under orders to spare you and you don't interest me."

"Lightning Perception!" Daimo's eyes glowed and another lighting scalpel appeared in his right hand. Daimo dashed forwards at high speed, he struck at Deidara with his right hand. Deidara was barely able to lean back and dodge, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge Daimo's left hand which struck his leg. Deidara's leg became limp and he fell over, "Damnit! You imbecile, I'll get you for this. Try my C4!" Deidara started to swell and was about to blow up, but Daimo took out his scythe and stabbed Deidara in the chest, "There's no need for a cave in. Eat Horu!" All of the chakra that was being used to expand was absorbed and Deidara's body was dissolved in silver flames.

Outside Deidara was limping away with a useless leg, "Damn, my clone didn't go off. He must've interrupted the explosion somehow. I'll get him back for my leg." Deidara kept walking and noticed white zetsu along with a man in an orange mask wearing akatsuki robes. Deidara spoke up, "Who are you, I haven't seen you before." The man responded, "I'm Tobi and will be your new partner since Sasori won't make it out of there alive. And Zetsu is here to heal your injuries." Deidara nodded, "Alright fine, but don't get in my way."

The three were about to leave, but "I'm sorry, I can't let you do that. The blonde is my prey right now and he won't be leaving." The three turned to notice Daimo in his Grim Reaper's Cloak form. Tobi smirked and spoke up, "I'm sorry, but you can't stop us from leaving." He reached out his hand to grab Deidara, but before he could reach Deidara had been cut in half and a scythe was heading for him. Tobi turned intangible and the scythe passed harmlessly through him, then he thought annoyed, "Damn Flying Thunder God users, he must have put a mark on Deidara earlier.' But he was wrong, Daimo simply teleported behind Deidara and cut him. Tobi spoke one more time before he left, "We will meet again silver reaper!"

Daimo walked back to the cave and noted a living Gaara, a calmed down Naruto, an unconscious Kakashi, and a dead Chiyo. He walked up to Sakura, "What happened here?" Sakura responded in a saddened tone, "Chiyo used her own life to bring back Gaara and Kakashi overused a power which allowed him to delete a third Kazekage puppet from existence." Daimo nodded, "Come on you all, it's time to head home."

Daimo had been back for a little bit and was becoming bored. Naruto and Sakura got sent on a reconnaissance with a new teammate Sai and ANBU captain Yamato, but Daimo got stuck here on backup. He was supposed to wait until they found Orochimaru's hideout and then FTG in, Daimo was supposed to work like a surprise factor and destroy Orochimaru. Daimo's main mission was to take out Orochimaru, he was too dangerous as an S-Rank missing-nin that new a lot of forbidden jutsu from Konoha. Sasuke simply was not on Orochimaru's threat level and Konoha wasn't as worried. Daimo was chilling and reading a book that Hashirama wrote about the price of power, then he felt his kunai being thrown.

Sasuke was currently destroying team 7, he was quite disappointed in their lack of improvement. Sasuke had pinned Yamato and looked at Naruto and Sakura, "I knew I would be stronger than you both after training, but you guys can't even force me to use my sharingan." Naruto was visibly depressed, 'I'm so much weaker than Sasuke. How am I supposed to bring him back to the village if I can't even put up a fight.' While Sasuke was beating Sai, Yamato finally pushed through most of his paralysis.

Sasuke was thinking about killing team 7, but a voice behind him told him otherwise. "Sasuke don't kill them right now, they will be useful for taking out the Akatsuki later." Sasuke turned to see his master and his master's servant walking behind him. When Yamato noticed the two he slowly pulled out a kunai, "Naruto and Sakura, I know you don't want to see blood but we have a mission to complete." Naruto and Sakura reluctantly nodded. Sasuke became a little interested, "Oh, do you have some trump card I haven't seen?"

Yamato shook his head, "Sorry Sasuke, but you're not the center of everything. Our mission is Orochimaru not you." Yamato threw the kunai at Orochimaru behind Sasuke, but before it could pass him Sasuke took his sword and shoved it down into the hole of the Kunai, "I'm right here, don't think you'll get past me with a weak throw like that." Yamato just smirked, "I was only trying to save you from some unnecessary pain, look down at the kunai." Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto noticed the seal on the kunai and their eyes widened. Orochimaru spoke with a rarely worried tone, "Sasuke let's get out of here." Sasuke just shook his head, "Why would I leave? The whole point of this training was to get stronger than him, I want to test his power and defeat him."

A voice appeared to Sasuke's side, "You really should listen to your senseis Sasuke, they usually give you the best advice." Standing there was a teen with spiky silver hair and wearing all black, a scythe hung over his shoulder. Sasuke looked over, "Daimo, you shall be my first stepping stone to defeating Itachi." Daimo replied nonchalantly, "Did no one inform you yet? I'm already stronger than Itachi, after picking a fight with me, he had to leave his right arm behind permanently." Sasuke was startled and looked to Orochimaru for confirmation who spoke, "It's true, Daimo fought Itachi during your training and obliterated him." Sasuke turned back to Daimo, "No matter, that just means that if I defeat you then I can kill Itachi."

Sasuke unsheathed his sword and ran at Daimo who responded, "Move Sasuke, my mission is Orochimaru." Sasuke swung his sword, "You should worry about yourself first." Daimo blocked the sword with his scythe, "Then so be it." But before he could do anything, Naruto yelled up, "Daimo! Please spare him, give me another chance to bring him back." Daimo unhesitantly nodded, since he didn't plan on killing Sasuke anyway. Sasuke spoke while Daimo was distracted, "Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke tried to send a current into Daimo's scythe and paralyze him, but the jutsu seemingly did nothing. Daimo chuckled, "I guess you haven't seen what Horu does yet, I'll tell you, it eats chakra."

Daimo tilted his scythe so that Sasuke's sword slid off and while Sasuke was off balance Daimo kicked him in the chest, sending him flying. Sasuke was about to get up and fight again, but Kabuto grabbed him and vanished, but before they could vanish Daimo popped behind them and placed a seal on Kabuto's back,'I am not dealing with an Edo Tensei army, nope.' Daimo then turned his attention to Orochimaru, "Sorry Orochi, but it's time for you to pass on." Orochimaru's eyes flickered, "I won't go down without a fight. Summoning Jutsu!" A giant snake appeared and looked on condescendingly, "Orochimaru, I'll need at least a thousand sacrifices for this." Orochimaru nodded, "That's fine, but hold off this pest."

Orochimaru did some hand seals, but before he could finish a scythe came slashing at his neck. "Damnit!" Orochimaru was forced to stop and dodged backwards, he looked up at a lightning clad Daimo. Daimo spoke, "Sorry Orochi, my mission is to kill you. Can't have you running away now." Orochimaru tsked and then jumped on to Manda's head, "Looks like we'll have to do this together Manda. Conjoined Jutsu - Snake Barrage!" Millions of snakes shot at Daimo, who was completely unfazed as a silver flame covered his body destroying any snake that came close to him.

Orochimaru was about to use another attack when Daimo disappeared. Daimo teleported and popped in right next to Orochimaru, "Sorry I'm not playing around, my mission is to kill you." Daimo swung his scythe and cut Orochimaru in half, but a new Orochimaru jumped out of the mouth of the old one and slid down Manda's tail. Daimo was annoyed, "Looks like I'll have to burn every single resurrection to ashes." Daimo swung his blade downwards and impaled Manda in the head, "Devour Horu!" Manda writhed in pain as his body was covered and devoured in silver flames. The flames were quickly eating him alive and he wouldn't last much longer.

Before the flames could catch up with him Orochimaru, he jumped off of the tail and landed on the ground. Orochimaru's legs changing into a serpent's tail as he speedily slithered off. Daimo flew behind him and did a few hand seals, "Zeus' Wrath!" Daimo threw the fifteen foot lightning bolt at the fleeing Orochimaru, "Summoning Jutsu - Rashomon!" Five giant gates sprung from the ground to try and block the lightning jutsu. Four gates were smashed and the last one was dented before the jutsu stopped, 'What a disastrous jutsu, it might be even stronger than Sasuke's Kirin and it doesn't look like Daimo even tried that hard.' Orochimaru thought.

Orochimaru may have stopped the attack, but Daimo caught up that instant and swung his scythe at Orochimaru, cutting off his leg. A flame of silver fire spreading from the stump and covering the body. A third Orochimaru jumped out of the mouth of the second, but this time the silver flamed leaped onto the body as soon as it was materialized. Orochimaru noticed that he wouldn't be able to escape this flame, "Damn you Daimo! I won't go out alone, Reaper Death Seal!" Orochimaru summoned the death god who looked at Daimo and started reaching for him.

Daimo immediately teleported out of range of the technique, 'Nope, I'm not messing with the actual death god, screw that!' Orochimaru had to watch on as his jutsu failed and his body was disintegrating, 'At least I have a backup body in Sasuke's curse mark, I hope he'll activate it soon.' Then the last of Orochimaru's body was gone and his chakra given to Daimo, who was thinking about his chakra reserves, 'I've absorbed so much chakra that it's starting to feel as if my reserves don't have an end.' Daimo had slowly but surely become the only human capable of rivalling the nine tails in pure chakra capacity.

Tsunade was speaking to the team, "Even though capturing Sasuke was a failure, you all did good in eliminating Orochimaru. Now that's one giant weight off of Konoha's shoulders." But Daimo was the only one in the room with a calm disposition, Naruto had the worst of it, "Granny I may have lost now, but I'll get stronger and figure out how to bring back Sasuke." Tsunade nodded, "I believe you, but you'll need a lot more power from the reports I've gotten. Can I suggest learning sage mode?" Naruto perked up, "Sage mode, what's that?" Tsunade turned to Daimo, "Can you show him?" Daimo nodded.

Daimo went into sage mode as the lightning patterns appeared on his face. Everyone in the room felt his aura spike and was having trouble enduring the suffocating, but also seemingly nonexistent pressure. "That's enough Daimo." Tsunade called. Daimo agreeingly turned off his sage mode, "Sage mode is an overall increase to all of your abilities, but is quite hard to master." Naruto looked on expectantly, "Daimo, can you teach me sage mode?" But Naruto quickly deflated when Daimo shook his head, "I can't teach you my sage mode."

Naruto was disappointed but Sakura noticed the way Daimo's sentence was worded, "What do you mean by _your_ sage mode?" Tsunade spoke up, "Great observation Sakura. Daimo has a unique sage mode like my grandfather Hashirama, but this is quite rare. Most people inherit one of the three sage styles passed down by the snakes of Ryuchi cave, the toads of Mount Myoboku, and the slug Katsuyu." Naruto's spirits raised again, "Does that mean I can learn sage mode from my toad summons?" Tsunade nodded, "Yes, I bet if you asked Jiraiya he would put in a good word for you." Naruto nodded excitedly, Sakura spoke up, "Can I learn sage mode too sensei?" Tsunade shook her head, "Unfortunately, sage mode requires large chakra reserves, at least kage level. And you do not meet that requirement, but do not fret I still have one more thing I can teach you."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: By this point Daimo is op as shit, so.

Chapter 8 END

Daimo was currently teaching Arashi how to fly while developing a new jutsu for himself. This jutsu would allow him to control a person's movements by connecting his lightning chakra to the electrical impulses of the brain and muscles. It seemed that everyone of the old team 7 was training Daimo was creating a new jutsu, Naruto was learning nature transformation and sage mode from Kakashi and Jiraiya, Sakura was learning the Strength of a Hundred Seal from Tsunade, and Sasuke was probably off training somewhere.

Asuma and Shikamaru had been assigned a new mission to suppress the akatsuki, but never did they think this mission could go so wrong. The mission was going as planned until the member they were attacking turned out to be immortal. This man had also seemed to have a ritual which would send the damage he received back to the person who's blood he had ingested. The man with the scythe, Hidan, had taken in Asuma's blood and started to do damage, but luckily Shikamaru figured out how his technique worked and forced him out of the ceremonial circle.

They worked together to cut off his head, but Hidan was still surviving. Things got bad when the wire man, Kakazu, got involved and partnered up with Hidan. Right now Hidan had stepped back in the circle and was about to deal himself a fatal blow. Shikamaru was panicking for the second time in his life, 'Shit, my shadow possession won't get there fast enough! How am I supposed to- wait! I still have his kunai, he just might be fast enough. Don't let me down, I hope you being the fastest ninja in the world isn't boasting.' Shikamaru threw a certain marked kunai and got one word out, "SAVE!"

Daimo was busy watching Arashi unstably float in the air as this was his first time trying the technique. Daimo was about to correct Arashi, but felt one of his kunai being thrown, 'This is Shikamaru. For him of all people to throw this, they must be in grave danger.' Daimo threw a kunai towards the Hokage tower with a message on the end. Then he disappeared.

Tsunade was doing paperwork but heard a commotion behind her, "What was that?" One of her ANBU came in and replied, "Someone threw a kunai towards your office. It has some strange markings and a note at the end." Tsunade quickly took the note and read it, "Shika?" Tsunade speedily thought and came up with an idea when she realized that this was Daimo's handwriting, "Shizune! Immediately send Ino, Choji, and Sakura as backup to the newly formed Niju Shotai!" Shizune nodded, "I'm on it Tsunade!" Tsunade then thought to herself, 'Daimo, I hope you can stabilize the situation.'

Daimo appeared on some road and only heard one grief filled and desperate word, "SAVE!" Daimo understood that he didn't have the time to play around, he activated sage mode and his grim reaper's cloak in an instant. Time slowed to a halt and Daimo looked at the situation. Two Konoha shinobi were on the ground in front of Kakazu, Shikamaru was trying to use his shadow possession jutsu and Asuma was running at Hidan, who was about to stab himself in the heart. 'So Asuma is about to die from Hidan striking himself. I'm really glad I made this combination of jutsus for times when I need to be the fastest thing in the universe.'

Daimo teleported in front of Hidan and then poked him with a finger also marking him with a FTG seal, 'I still haven't tested how strong an attack is in this form, hehe. That should at least be enough for him to leave the circle, but I'll stay right here in case it wasn't enough.' Daimo dispelled his sage mode, "Time will move once again!" 'I've always wanted to say that.' and time seem start again.

Hidan was blown away crashing into a building and with a new hole from his neck to his lower abdomen. "Yup, that was enough!" Everyone on the scene stopped moving as a new guy on the scene stood where Hidan used to be with a scythe in his hand. Shikamaru was grateful for the newcomer, "Thank you for showing up in time Daimo." Asuma also nodded before falling to the ground, even though not fatal his injuries were still severe.

Kakazu was probably the most startled of all, everything was going fine when all of a sudden Hidan was blown backwards and Konoha's silver reaper was standing in front of him. 'Shit! This kid has already killed three of us by himself, I'm not testing my luck.' Kakazu disappeared into the earth and ran back to his hideout to help zetsu seal the two tails and then he was gonna leave. Daimo had been given a flee on sight order from the akatsuki since he was such a dangerous threat. Only the leader had the right to engage Konoha's silver reaper.

Hidan crawled out of the rubble, "Damn bastard, who the hell do you think you are, sneak attacking me and shit. I'll sacrifice you to lord Jashin!" Hidan was about to keep spitting nonsense until he saw who attacked him, this happened to be the guy with a flee on sight order, "So you're Konoha's silver reaper? Well apparently I'm not strong enough to kill you and you can't kill me, so how about we just part ways here?"

Daimo was seriously considering that option since he wanted to get Asuma some primary care before the medics can get to him. **"Master, I can smell Jashin's tasty chakra. Let me eat it, his chakra is such a rare delicacy." **'Horu, you're awake?' **"Yes and I'm starving."**

Daimo nodded and looked at Hidan, "I was going to let you go, but my scythe is hungry. You should understand right? Like when Jashin wants a sacrifice." Hidan tried to make a bolt for it but ended up running into the blade of a scythe, Daimo had teleported in front of him while he was running, "Bye." A silver flame blazed around Hidan who was unfazed until he noticed his body was actually being destroyed, "What? Ho-." He was gone.

Daimo felt an unusually dense amount of chakra enter his system and merge with the rest, 'Is this what god level chakra feels like or is this what evil chakra feels like, hmm.' Daimo walked back over to Asuma and slung Asuma on his shoulder. The other three were appalled, 'It was that easy? All we had to do was light him on fire.' But only Shikamaru came to the conclusion that the silver fire Daimo used was not normal fire.

Asuma was currently getting healed by Sakura, while Ino transmitted Tsunade's orders. "Lady Fifth said to retreat if Daimo couldn't handle them and continue to attack if they weren't dead already. Shikamaru nodded, "Looks like we have to finish off Kakazu before we can head home. If we all blitz him there it's almost inconceivable for him to survive." Daimo spoke up," We need at least two insta-kill attacks. I've done some research and Kakazu has five hearts and we'll need enough firepower to kill him five times over. I can take care of the first heart, paralyze him and take the last two, Sakura can eliminate one heart with her strength, but are one of you confident in an insta-kill attack?" Team 10 looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Leave the third heart to me." They all turned to see Naruto standing behind them. Shikamaru was glad, "Good, now we don't have to worry about a fight and potential casualties. Daimo we'll wait behind with one of your kunai while you go in and place a mark on or near him. While Daimo is doing that Naruto and Sakura will charge their respective attack. After Daimo paralyzes him, I feel like we have a solid three seconds maybe more depending on the potency of Daimo's lightning, Daimo will come back grab Naruto and Sakura, teleport in and blast him. Then Daimo will do his thing to take out the other two, do you all mind telling us how you will take out the hearts?"

Sakura spoke first, "With a punch enhanced to the limit I can handle, I'm confident in killing him once." Naruto second, "I've finished the primary stage of a new S-Rank jutsu, but I'll need Daimo to teleport Sakura and I out before the explosion." Daimo nodded, "The first out I'll take out with a chidori and the last two with a jutsu that could probably be ranked among forbidden jutsu. I'll need to teleport all of you around 15 kilometers away before I use the jutsu". Shikamaru nodded although wide eyed at Daimo's description, "Let's go find them, Kotetsu and Izumo will stay here to guard Asuma sensei."

After about an hour, the group picked up the trail of Kakazu and found a cave. Shikamaru spoke, "For maximum surprise effect we will wait until Kakazu walks out." They all nodded and proceeded to lie in wait for another two hours until the boulder guarding the cave opened up. Shikamaru spoke silently, "Get ready Daimo, you're up first. Naruto and Sakura start to charge your attacks as soon as he leaves." Naruto nodded and summoned two shadow clones in preparation.

Kakazu had just finished sealing the two tails and was very ready to get out of here, 'I hope the silver reaper didn't find a way to murder Hidan, I'll need to go look for him soon.' Kakazu walked out of the cave and noticed a flare of lightning shoot into the sky, 'Was that a signal for something?!' Kakazu was getting ready for a battle when Daimo dashed in front of him, 'Speak of the devil.'

Daimo ran up, dodged a punch and ran a lightning scalpel into one of Kakazu's hearts and then sent a burst of lightning chakra to paralyze him. Daimo then disappeared and reappeared, but now Sakura and Naruto were with him. Sakura came up and, "Smash!" Kakazu was hit hard enough to create a crater in the ground as one of his hearts was smashed to death. "Rasenshuriken!" Naruto flew past the recoiling Sakura and lodged his new jutsu into Kakazu's chest. Then Naruto and Sakura disappeared as Daimo took them and Team 10 fifteen kilometers away.

Daimo came back, but now the sky was dark and lightning flashing. The earlier lighting flare was Daimo shooting lightning in the sky to mess with the balance and cause an electromagnetic storm. Daimo activated sage mode while flying in the sky and completing hand seals. Then a large amount of lightning fell down from the sky and landed in his right hand, the lightning transformed into a 20 feet long and 5 feet wide javelin. The blast from Naruto's jutsu disappeared as an injured Kakazu looked up and saw a lightning god in the air, "Well shit." Daimo threw the javelin and yelled, "Sage Art - Lightning God's Fury!"

The group of team 10, Sakura, and Naruto were looking in the distance expectantly. Ino spoke up a little worried, "Do you think he can do it?" Naruto was unfazed while waiting for the explosion, "Anything Daimo says he can do, he can do. Anything Daimo says he can't, he can also do. That guy's unfathomable." After he finished speaking, they all looked up at the brief view of a lightning god before an incredible explosion, akin to a mini nuke, went off and almost blew all of them backwards. Even the quiet Choji spoke up, "Holy Shit!"

Shikamaru was giving Tsunade his report on the akatsuki suppression mission. Overall the mission was an absolute failure, but turned for the better when Daimo showed up. Then Shikamaru discussed the blitzing of Kakazu and Daimo's jutsu that needs a higher rank than Naruto's. Tsunade spoke to Daimo, "This jutsu will go under forbidden techniques and you will not be allowed to teach anyone besides your disciple without clear permission. Understand?" "Yes Lady Fifth." Daimo responded. Tsunade nodded you all are dismissed, "Sakura let's get back to your training."

Daimo was very happy with Arashi's progress, Daimo felt that Arashi could now put up quite a fight against anyone. His combination of flight, super strength, and laser beams, which he could control the strength of, was a deadly combo. And just like Daimo, Arashi never slacked off and continued to get stronger, Daimo believed that in the right scenario Arashi could combat an S-Rank ninja.

In this time team 7, excluding Daimo, and team 8 went to find and capture Itachi in the hopes of luring Sasuke back to Konoha. Jiraiya had asked for a time of leave from Konoha so he could get information from Ame, but he was rejected by Tsunade. Instead Tsunade told him and Daimo to create a protective seal like the four symbols seal except on a large enough scale to protect the entirety of Konoha. It was a daunting task, but Daimo and Jiraiya eventually came up with a seal called the eight directions seal, which would take in nature energy and then turn any outside attack to stone by overloading it with nature energy.

Creating the protective seal took long enough that Naruto and the gang came back from a failed mission… again. But this time wasn't from the loss of fight, but a case of mistiming. Daimo was sparring with Arashi when Horu spoke to him, "**Master I can feel a rinnegan approaching."** 'You can sense that kind of thing?' "**Well I fought against it and it's quite hard to forget a chakra signature like that." **Daimo nodded and stopped the spar to run over to the Hokage's office.

Daimo barged into the office without knocking,"Lady Fifth, we need to activate the eight directions seal!" Tsunade was startled, but trusted her loyal ninjas, "Shizune, get eight ninja into position and activate the new seal." "Yes Tsunade!" Shizune replied. Tsunade turned back to Daimo, "Now, what you tell me better be damn important for me to basically send the village into high alert." Daimo nodded, "The leader of the akatsuki is on his way, probably to capture the nine tails. We need to get six kage level ninja or equivalent ready to fight." Tsunade was shocked but tried to keep up, "Wait, six? Is he so strong that you're not confident in taking him out?" "No, I would be able to take him out, but the problem is that the leader is split into six bodies and this close to the village I'll gladly take help instead of trying to fight with shadow clones. We can also use this opportunity to train up some other ninja to kage level by a trial through fire."

Tsunade nodded in understanding, "Alright since you have already come up with this, give me the list of ninja you recommend I send out." Daimo was stunned that Tsunade trusted him this much, but he agreed, "Kakashi, Naruto, Guy, Jiraiya, and I can take out a body ourselves, then Sakura and Arashi can work together to take a path. Alone they would struggle, but together I believe they can easily win." Tsunade nodded in agreement, "Alright I'll gather these shinobi at the front gates, then you will lead them into battle. Don't bother coming back without a complete victory, got it?" "Understood!"

Pain had arrived to Konoha for the last tailed beast, but was surprised when met with a giant dome of visible nature energy. The preta path walked up and tried to absorb some of it, but it stopped when it realized that it's hand was starting to turn frog like. The deva path spoke up, "Looks like I'll just have to blow it apart with a Shinra Tensei." But before pain could use the technique seven konoha ninja walked out of the barrier and stood in front of the six paths of pain. Pain spoke when he noticed Naruto, "Looks like you brought the nine tails right to me. Thanks for saving me the effort." Naruto snorted and responded, "Don't think you'll get anything you want. We're about to kick your butt from here to Kiri, believe it!"

Pain just chuckled, "It looks like you all need to experience pain." There was a rustling of leaves as a blue haired woman appeared, "Looks like you are going to need help Pain." Pain turned towards the woman, "Konan, you are not needed." But Konan refused to leave. "It's okay, she can stay, we'll deal with her." Everyone turned to see Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Chojuro. Temari spoke, "What better way to show our sincerity in an alliance besides showing up to help when it's needed." Now even Pain's face fell a bit, "Konan we'll take the nine tails and get out as fast as possible." Konan nodded in response.

Jiraiya was disappointed in his former students, "I never thought you two would stoop so low as to take innocent lives." Pain ignored him, but Konan spoke, "Sorry Jiraiya sensei, but this is the only way we can think of to bring peace." Daimo finally spoke, "Sakura and Arashi, you'll be fighting the bald one (Asura Path), show him hell. Naruto you'll take out the chubby one(Preta Path). Kakashi take out the long haired one(Human Path), try not to get touched. Jiraiya, I need you to take out the short haired one(Naraka Path) on the far right. Guy, destroy the one in the middle talking(Deva Path). And I'll take the one with the ponytail(Animal Path). Allies I need you to fight or even defeat Konan." Everyone nodded.

Daimo and Pain yelled in sync, "GO!" Daimo ran at the animal path, he chose the Animal Path since he believed that his ability to absorb chakra would be the best at stopping the Animal Path from the continued summon of new animals. Daimo sent Guy after the Deva Path since he was the fastest of the group beside Daimo and would be able to reach the Deva Path during the five second cooldown of Shinra Tensei. Jiraiya was sent after the king of hell, because he would be able to take him out relatively quickly and then help anyone in need. Kakashi was fighting the Human Path since his sharingan would be able to easily dodge its hand and prevent his soul from being sucked away. Naruto was sent to overload the Preta Path with nature energy, and Sakura with Arashi were meant to test themselves against the Asura Path. If they work together, Arashi would be able to negate the Asura Path's energy attacks while Sakura snuck in for a killing blow.

And as expected, a healthy and united Konoha completely stomped Pain. Daimo rushed through all of the summoned animals in a blaze of silver glory before burning the Animal Path to nothingness. Fourth gate Guy was able to exploit the five second window and destroy the Deva Path with a classic Reverse Lotus. Jiraiya used a pseudo sage mode to blast the Naraka Path back to hell with a Giant Rasengan. Kakashi made diced sushi out of the Human Path with the sword of the thunder god and his sharingan. Naruto actually didn't overload the Preta Path, but after the Path was stunned for a second from absorbing senjutsu chakra, Naruto hit it with a Giant Rasengan Barrage. Sakura and Arashi struggled the most, but they eventually found their rhythm as Arashi used his Laser Vision to stop the weapons of the Asura Path and then they both hit the left and right sides of the head with chakra enhanced strength.

On the allie's side Konan's paper was countered by Gaara's defensive sand and Chojuro's chakra blade. When Konan tried to detonate herself, Gaara opened a hole under her which Temari blew her into. Then using a classic sand coffin to cover the top the group successfully defeated Konan. After the fight Jiraiya spoke up, "Nagato's gotta be close since he was controlling all of these bodies." The group nodded and followed Daimo since Horu gave him the position of the rinnegan. The group found Nagato holed up in a cave almost dead from his use of the rinnegan.

Nagato spoke to them all, "Looks like my idea of peace has been shattered and shown to have holes in my plan. I shouldn't have overestimated myself, Konoha never has and never will be able to be trifled with by one person alone. If I could have a redo, I would summon all of the akatsuki and attack Konoha immediately." Daimo shook his head, "Too bad there is no pill for regret in this world." Daimo then severed Nagato's head from his body, nobody but Daimo noticed the hand that appeared out of the kamui dimension to take the head with him, 'Don't worry I'll let Kaguya get revived, I need to get revenge for my partner.'

The group went back to the village and the entire village celebrated the defeat of the leader of the akatsuki all night long. The village was in high spirits the entire week, but nothing can last forever. The entirety of the elemental nations was shaken when the akatsuki and Kabuto declared war against the nations with an Edo Tensei army unless they handed over Naruto and Killer Bee. This caused the kages of the five villages to decide on a meeting in the Land of Iron. Tsunade decided that in a week, her and Daimo would head over to the summit.

At the beginning of the week Daimo was shocked to get an invitation from Danzo for a meeting. Daimo was cautious of the man but was not scared of him. Daimo and Danzo met right outside the village in a secret building, no doubt a meetup spot for Root ninja. Danzo decided to open the conversation, "Daimo, this five kage summit is the perfect chance for Konoha to rule over the other four nations. I know you also want the best for Konoha and if you work with me, we can put Konoha on top."

Daimo was unfazed, "And how would you propose we do that?" "You simply need to flex your power and put the other kages in their places, then we'll force them to sign a treaty with you as a deterrent should they try to break it. If you hit a village with that Lightning God's Fury you used against Kakazu none of them would dare to fight back. We could force them to pay a tribute to Konoha and make them bow their heads to all Konoha ninja. Just think of the possibilities, we could rule the world." Danzo responded.

Daimo just chuckled which threw Danzo off a little, "What are you laughing about?" Daimo spoke, "Simple, it's because I knew you were a power hungry maniac, but I didn't think it was world domination bad. You basically just want to become a better akatsuki." Danzo calmed back down, "And what's wrong with that? The victors are the kings and the writers of history." But Daimo shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry Danzo, but I'm not interested. You can find someone else to work with you."

Danzo became terrifyingly calm, "That's unfortunate, but you don't have a choice. Koto-!" Danzo's head went flying from his body and a silver flame ate his body. "Now that Danzo, is treason. And I punish those people, speaking of which, I've given Naruto three chances to bring back Sasuke. So Sasuke's three strikes are up, next time I see him, he's dead."

At the five kage summit, each kage had brought about one or two assistants and it had been going quite well. Kiri, Konoha, and Suna were all in an alliance anyway so they all agreed to work together and fight the stragglers of the akatsuki. Kumo also agreed since they wouldn't let B go without a fight, so by extension Iwa had to agree or risk the wrath of the other four nations. The negotiations were being made and the perks and concessions discussed, when all talking stopped and everyone looked up to the ceiling to see a certain Uchiha with a new eternal mangekyou sharingan. Daimo facepalmed hard enough to break the tension in the room, "You cannot be that dumb. You have basically decided to raid the hardest place to get out from on the planet. You do realize that not only me, but five Sasuke, FIVE kages are here."

Sasuke shrugged off the comment, "No matter, I've come to declare war on Konoha for what you did to my brother. I will destroy you then destroy Konoha." Tsunade interrupted, "Those are big words, it seems you have resolved to die because you are walking straight into your death. Daimo, kill him!" But before Daimo could move the Raikage spoke, "I want a piece of him, he attacked my brother and I want revenge." Daimo shook his head sorry orders are orders and he's also a Konoha missing nin." But the Raikage was unfazed, "You'll have to beat me to him."

The Raikage activated his chakra cloak and dashed toward Sasuke. Sasuke prepared for the Raikage, with his new EMS Sasuke could see the Raikage's movement. But before the Raikage could reach Sasuke, Sasuke was sent flying out of the window. The Raikage turned to look at the one who kicked him was Daimo covered in his Grim Reaper's Cloak, "Sorry Raikage, looks like I won the race." Then Daimo jumped out of the window after Sasuke, leaving the Raikage to think to himself, 'He's actually faster than me with pure speed? His cloak is similar but a little different from mine, I thought I was the fastest, but it looks like I can improve my cloak a bit more.'

Sasuke flipped in the air and landed on his feet, sliding back a bit before stopping his momentum. Sasuke looked up to see Daimo in front of him, Daimo spoke, "Tsk tsk Sasuke, you should've listened to Naruto and came back. I've given you three chances and I even waited till you got the power you were seeking for. I spared Itachi so he could give you the power you wanted, but it looks like you really are insatiable."

Sasuke scowled, "You people of Konoha have no right to talk about Itachi after you forced him to massacre his own clan and then forced him out of the village." Daimo was unfazed, "You know that isn't true, even if that's the truth, it must have been only a couple of higher ups who ordered that and not the innocent civilian or ninja. Aiming to destroy all of Konoha is just you not being able to cope with your emotions." Sasuke replied, "Shut up! This is all your fault, I could've had a normal family and a clan if it wasn't for Konoha. Konoha is stained and needs to be cleaned off of the earth."

Daimo just shrugged, "Whatever, I doubt we're gonna talk all day. I'm here to show you that all of the power you gained through hatred and betrayal is still useless." Sasuke took his sword out and charged at Daimo, "With the power given to me by Itachi, I'll wipe Konoha off the map." Daimo easily dodged the swing and kicked Sasuke backwards, then using the chain on the bottom of his scythe, Daimo threw the scythe at Sasuke. Sasuke had to flatten out midair to dodge.

Sasuke then put the blade of Kusanagi through one of the links and tried to pin the scythe to the ground, but the scythe swung back around at Sasuke who stopped its momentum. Sasuke lifted his sword and jumped to dodge only to find a foot connect with his face and send him into the ground. Sasuke quickly rolled backwards and got up doing a few hand seals, "Fire Release - Great Fireball Jutsu!"

A ball of flame forty feet in diameter shot towards Daimo, who summoned his silver flame to cut through the center of the fireball. "Try this, Blaze Release - Flying Flame!" Sasuke yelled as a the black flame of amaterasu was shot at Daimo in the form of a sword. Daimo raised his scythe and easily blocked the sword, "That all you got Sasuke?" Sasuke grunted and tried to put Daimo under a genjutsu but failed, 'Why the hell is he so strong? I only have two more techniques which I can try, but he won't give me time to setup Kirin, Susanoo it is.'

"Half body Susanoo!" A purple energy covered Sasuke and formed an armored torso with a bow and arrow. Sasuke pulled the bow string back and fired an arrow at Daimo, but Daimo flew in the air to dodge and sped towards Sasuke. Daimo cut threw the Susanoo towards Sasuke, "Amaterasu!" Sasuke created a wall of flames to block Daimo's vision and dodge out of the way of the scythe. 'Looks like half body isn't enough. I haven't really tried to do full body because it will drain most of my chakra almost instantly, but I have no choice,' "Full Body Susanoo!"

Sasuke's susanoo grew legs and wings, also growing even taller. Daimo was unfazed, "Do you think you are the only one that can get bigger? Lightning Release Senjutsu Overcharge - Giant Grim Reaper!" Lightning streamed out of Daimo's body as he also entered sage mode and started to constructed a giant body which was covered by a hood and cloak, Horu changed into silver flames which covered the grim reaper. A giant cloaked figure bathing in silver flames appeared in front of in front of Sasuke's full body susanoo and stared into its eyes.

"Damn you Daimo! You're always in my way! Blaze Release - Susanoo Kagutsuchi!" A giant blade made out of amaterasu flame appeared in Sasuke's susanoo's hand and he swung it at Daimo. Daimo called out his own jutsu, "Negation Release - Lightning God's Punch!" The silver flame condensed around the lightning giant's right fist which he swung at the sword. The fist and the sword collided sending out a giant shockwave, but the silver flame started to eat through the black and broke through. Daimo punched Sasuke out of the susanoo and into the ground, creating a giant crater in the process.

Daimo dispelled the giant, but stayed in sage mode, he walked up to Sasuke who was currently just a top half, "See Sasuke, betraying your friends will never get you anywhere." Sasuke just chuckled and spit out some blood, "Guess you were right all along, all of this power and I lost to a guy who just trained next to his friends. 'Sigh' Finish me off, at least give me a warrior's death, one that fought to the end." Daimo nodded and took a step forward, but then noticed an arm materialize out of thin air reaching for Sasuke. Daimo spoke to Obito, "Obito, I already let you take Nagato's eyes, but this is off limits, keep reaching and you'll lose that arm."

The arm froze for a second, but then reached out even faster, but as soon as it grabbed Sasuke's cloth Daimo activated his full Grim Reaper's Cloak as time slowed. He walked over and passed his scythe through the arm, then he passed his scythe through Sasuke's neck, "Hopefully you can fix your mistakes in another life." Daimo then dispelled all of his jutsus and time started moving again. Sasuke's eyes lost their light and Obito's arm hit the ground. Daimo then walked back into the kage summit, in which all of the kages were looking at Daimo in awe. Each had different thoughts, but two were notable, the Raikage, 'What was that last move, it was almost like instant teleportation, but two instant. Like he had always been in the other spot.' and then the fifth Mizukage who spoke out loud teasingly, "So Tsunade when are you stepping down?"

A couple of miles from the kage summit, a masked Obito was standing there, now with a new white zetsu on his right arm, "He's a little too strong, during the split second I materialized it was like he was already there. Tell Kabuto to speed up the plan and to revive the gold and silver brothers, we won't be able to crack Konoha with him guarding it. I'll just summon the ten tails in its incomplete form."

At a predetermined battlefield, the forces of five shinobi nations were waiting for the army of Edo Tensei that was going to be summoned. But after an hour when everyone was starting to get restless a monstrous aura appeared and made most shinobi pass out on the spot. Naruto was sporting his new Kyuubi Chakra mode and was stunned at the amount of negative energy that this creature was giving off. Daimo who was standing next to him yelled, "Anybody under kage level stay here, everyone else follow me!"

But then they heard a voice as the aura disappeared, "There is no need, we are right here." Two people appeared one in the air and one on the ground, the one in the air was Obito except now he had one rinnegan and one sharingan, along with truth seeking orbs behind him. The one on the ground was an alive and kicking Madara Uchiha who spoke, "Nice army you got there, but too bad that numbers don't matter anymore." Obito followed up, "Right, you have no chance since I am now on the level of the sage of six paths."

The kage refused to give up though, Tsunade spoke, "It doesn't matter how strong you are, we will never surrender!" The other kage nodded. Obito just shook his head, "Madara do you want to exercise your new body?" Madara nodded, "Yep, now all of you come together." The Raikage yelled, "Attack!" The entire shinobi force started to throw every ninjutsu they could at Madara who easily dodged them all. Then Madara ran in and started to beat the crap out of the allied shinobi force, when Tsunade spoke up, "Kage let's go!"

All five kage then ran into the battlefield and started a pretty even battle with Madara. Naruto turned towards Daimo, "I'm going to hop in too." Naruto then disappeared and reappeared to punch Madara in the face. Even Madara was surprised as the kage started to gain an advantage with Naruto. "Shinra Tensei!" Obito dropped down in front of Madara and protected him, "Looks like I'll need to intervene."

But before Obito could do anything he was stabbed in the back by Madara, "Sorry Obito, but give me back the power that belongs to me." Obito slumped to the floor as Madara became the new jinchuuriki of the ten tails. Madara floated up and softly spoke, "Tengai Shinsei. Have fun trying to block this." A giant meteor fell through the clouds and started making its way towards the shinobis. Onoki spoke up, "I got this! Light Weight Rock Jutsu!"

Onoki flew up to the meteor and slammed his head against it, using all of his might and chakra to stop the meteor. Soon the meteor actually did come to a halt as Onoki kept holding it, but then Madara spoke again, "So what are you going to do about the second one?" A second meteor fell through behind the first, all of the shinobi faces dropped once again until they heard a voice, "Arashi with me!"

The shinobi's, especially the Iwa ninjas, were shocked to see two more people fly up, one being Daimo and the other being his disciple Arashi. They both flew up next to Onoki and put their hands on the meteor. Onoki was a little annoyed, "Stupid Konoha, unsatiated bastards." Daimo just raised an eyebrow, "Do you want help or not?" Onoki reluctantly nodded, then all three of them together were able to push the meteors far enough away that they wouldn't do any immediate damage.

Madara was a bit surprised and focused on Daimo, "Silver hair and carrying a scythe, so you must be Daimo?" Daimo floated back down and nodded, "Yes I'm Daimo and I think it's about time to finish this up." Madara agreed, "Yes you speak truth, allow me to send you on your way." But Daimo shook his head, 'Time to use the new power Horu gave me by being complete,' "Horu partial merge, Negation Mode!"

Daimo's scythe disappeared and instead a silver flame covered his body, his hair started pointing upwards, silver flame wings sprouted from his back, and a phoenix symbol imprinted itself on his chest. Madara was unfazed, "Interesting, but useless. I am now above chakra." Madara swung his truth seeking staff at Daimo, but was shocked when Daimo caught it bare handed. He was even more shocked when the silver flame started to eat his truth seeking staff, Madara let go of his staff and shot backwards, "What kind of un-sagely power did you acquire. I have become the second sage of six paths, my power should be on another level compared to yours." Daimo responded nonchalantly, "Who said the sage of six paths created my power?"

"Sage Art - Storm Release - Lightning Fang!" A beam of light shot out of Madara's mouth at Daimo, but Daimo just created a shield of silver fire to block the beam. Daimo then summoned a sword made of silver fire and flew towards Madara, who created a gunbai made out of truth seeking orb to try and block. The gunbai lasted a moment before it was cut through and the sword slashed toward Madara, but Madara leaned to the left to dodge the sword. Daimo raised his elbow which was now next to Madara's face and shoved it into his face. Madara flew downwards and hit the ground creating a large crater. Daimo then dropped to the ground and dashed at Madara.

Madara got out of the rubble and immediately bent forward to dodge a sword of silver flame. Then Madara lifted what was left of his gunbai to strike Daimo in the legs, but Daimo jumped and twirled in the air, bringing the sword back around to Madara's arm. His arm had gash that opened up right above the elbow, but once Madara noticed a silver flame start to emerge from the wound, he cut his right arm off. Then Madara used Shinra Tensei to blow the arm and Daimo away, the arm was blown away but Daimo cut through the technique with his sword.

Madara bent backwards all the way to a ninety degree degree angle with his knees to dodge Daimo's strike. Daimo then did a front flip in the air and brought his foot down on Madara's stomach. Madara hit the ground hard enough to make him cough blood, Daimo then followed up with a pierce from his sword. Madara swept Daimo's remaining leg off of the ground causing Daimo to be off balance and the sword to pierce the ground next to Madara. Madara rolled out from under Daimo and did a push up with enough force to bring him back to standing.

Madara was just about to attack Daimo, but then noticed a black arm that had pierced through his back, Madara slowly turned around, "B-black Zetsu? What are you doing?" "Oh nothing just releasing mother's spirit from inside you so she can take over." Black Zetsu replied. Madara was shocked to notice a second consciousness in his body that was now slowly taking over, "No!"

"Yes!" A new voice appeared as Madara's body changed to a very large woman with silver hair and a rinnesharingan on her forehead, "I am Kaguya the mother of all chakra and it's time to give it all back." "**You aren't the mother of anything, you stole everything you own and converted the god tree into some monster!" **Horu screamed. Kaguya was a little stunned then looked more closely at Daimo, "Damn phoenix, you aren't dead yet?" **How could I be dead before I had my revenge? Come on Daimo let's do this!"** Daimo nodded and yelled, "Horu full fusion - Nirvana Rebirth!"

The flames around Daimo swelled and completely covered him, they kept growing until the flames were a little taller than Kaguya and then they transformed into a giant silver phoenix with a scale mark on its forehead. "**Bring it Kaguya!"** Kaguya flew towards the phoenix, "All-Killing Ash Bones!" A few hundred bones shot at Daimo, but Daimo used a technique of his own, "Phoenix Fire - Impenetrable Defense!" A wall silver fire appeared and melted all of the bones.

Daimo flew towards Kaguya and opened his beak, "Phoenix Fire - Dragon and Phoenix working Together!" A silver flame dragon shot out of his mouth and flew towards Kaguya then wrapped around her. Kaguya was struggling to get out but couldn't, "Amenominaka!" But before Kaguya could teleport, "Phoenix Dragon Space Lock!" The dragon around Kaguya tightened around not only her, but also the space, forcibly keeping Kaguya in this plane. "Eighty God's Vacuum Attack!" Kaguya fired hundreds of air bullets at Daimo, but Daimo used superior speed to dodge each attack. Daimo flew up to Kaguya and then grabbed her with his talons, "Phoenix Fire Ultimate Attack - Phoenix Fire Cleansing World!" Kaguya screamed in agony as her body ignited in silver flames and her chakra started to be devoured. Kaguya slowly dissipated into nothingness as Daimo absorbed the last of her chakra.

Daimo lived the rest of his life out happily, he got married to Cheetah from the ANBU, had a couple of children and enjoyed their company. Daimo watched as life slowly passed him by, Naruto became the sixth hokage, Arashi the seventh. Kawano become the fourth Tsuchikage and learned the dust release from Onoki. Daimo's children were natural born swift release users which made them perfect ninja and took over the role of guarding the village from him. Boruto was never born and Daimo gracefully passed away from old age.

**You've died, but are you really ready to pass away?**

Daimo thought for a moment then responded, "No."

**Good!**

FIN!


End file.
